The Jewel of Four Souls
by King RTS
Summary: The final battle against Naraku is shaping up. But Kagome's actions as of late has everyone worried. Can they mannage to somehow defeat their fated foe, or is this just the beginning of something more troublesome? Chapter 17 Posted, Read & Review Please
1. How Things Fall Apart

**_"The Jewel of Four Souls"_**

Themes: Drama/Action/Romance/Adventure/Semi-Angst  
Rating: changed to **"T"**

Author: King RTS 

Notes:

-Takes place after the 167th ep. Possible spoilers may ensue. You've been warned.  
-Like pretty much all my stories, this'll start out slow… so bear with me please.  
-This story does have some of the more widely known Japanese terminology intermingled with its English counterparts.  
-Expect the unexpected!

-Please review! I am open to suggestions and tips to use, or things to keep in mind (for future stories as well). Though, I will decide and analyze to see if said suggestions work for me or not; and if it'll work for how I intended the story(s) to go.  
-Feel Free to ask ANY questions. I'll answer most. I most likely won't give a straightforward answer to anything relating to future events in the story (it'll most likely be answered by another question, thus making you wonder all the more), but hey, you can try right?  
-I'm not perfect; so there will be some missed spelling and grammar errors despite the multiple times this story was edited and read through.  
-Be kind. If you don't like the story (read at least 4-5 chapters before you decide; hence the slow starting note) then you can click the back button anytime. You may reply and say you didn't like the story (a valid reason would be nice), but do so in a short, simple, and _"nice"_ matter.

-Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters or original settings, etc. from the InuYasha series. Not mine. What is, is this plot.

------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 "How Things Fall Apart"**

-------------------------------------------------------

Four. That's how many shards of the Sacred Shikon Jewel Naraku didn't posses. Four. The jewel was nearly complete in his despicable hands. Even incomplete, his power was insurmountable. Naraku wasn't just powerful and deceitful; he was also seemingly incapable of being killed. Several times Naraku somehow ended up surviving and living through seemingly fatal attacks. It seemed no mater how many times you destroyed his body, he always came back good as new.

It was Kagura whom first discovered Naraku's vulnerability. The baby left in Kanna's care: Naraku's heart. Destroy it, and you destroy Naraku. Plus the brat, Hakudoushi. Seemed simple enough right? No, it just seemed too easy. Then again, he did hide his heart quite well. And with the protection stone, it was nearly impossible to find since its demonic aura was concealed. Naraku was already on to her little scheme of trying to find it and destroy it though…

Of the four remaining shards each one was possessed by someone. Kohaku, the young demon slayer whom was still technically under Naraku's control, held a lone shard in his back. The very shard that has held his life intact for quite some time now. Though he has freed himself of Naraku's influence and complete control, he still obeys orders until he can find a way to escape death. So far, all is well, and Naraku seems not to fully notice his lack of control over the young demon slayer. Either that, or is uncaring at the moment.

Two shards are in the possession of the wolf-youkai, Kouga. The same two jewel shards that have been in his legs from the very beginning. He fully intends to use the shards to avenge his fallen comrades. Determined to get his revenge someday soon. Kouga continues his own search for Naraku along with Ginta and Hakkaku as well as a small pack of wolves that come and go. Of course he still doesn't wait up for his comrades as he claims them to be too slow. Typical really.

As for the final shard, it is in the possession of a certain group whom all despise Naraku's very existence. Each one had a reason for their hatred and malice towards the evil-hanyou. And each one wanted their own vengeance against him. The shard itself was kept safe by the young miko from the modern era, Kagome. Who in turn was protected by her close friends of the Feudal Era. Each one of them had their own special abilities and skills. Each one aiding in their efforts to recover the Sacred Jewel; each one aiding in efforts to try and destroy Naraku once and for all.

Autumn was upon the lands. The brisk cool weather was chilling rapidly signaling an early winter. Still, that didn't stop anyone from pressing onwards towards their fated foe, Naraku. Off a dusty path, deep in a forest rested a group whom all couldn't wait to find their nemesis. A small campfire roared while most of the groups' occupants resided in a circle around it. The young miko, Kagome, had long since gone off to the nearby hot springs alone. Shippo was fast asleep next to Kirara while Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha all sat rather still not saying a word.

Silence was a common virtue of the group lately. Since Kagome's apparent withdrawal from the group it's been hard to maintain order. She may not know it, but her presence and input really kept them going in a more organized and positive manner. By all means she hasn't left the group physically. In fact, it's merely her behavior and actions that make it seem so. The miko has been oddly quiet and quite withdrawn from acting in times of battle. Even though many demons have been easy as of late, she still noticeably held back. And times that she did fight she fought poorly. Absolutely missing easy targets, getting herself into dangerous situations that she'd normally wouldn't get in, in the first place. She really was beginning to aggravate a certain someone. Besides her poor fighting, Kagome also tries her best to avoid everyone in the group as much as possible.

Normal logic would say a certain hanyou was to blame. But Kagome hasn't shown any hostility or preference towards InuYasha. Something was definitely up with their dear friend. What no one knew. Still, Sango was clearly intent on finding out. After all, Kagome was practically a sister to her. Maybe she just needed a girl-to-girl talk to clear her mind. If she'll talk that is.

"I'm gonna go check on Kagome. Maybe even get cleaned up a little myself." Sango said as she stood.

"Very well. Just be careful ok?"

"Don't worry, I'm a big girl." She playfully said to the monk before heading off. He smirked wily in return.

Quietly, Sango navigated her way through the thicket of trees and bushes scattered about. She could feel the warm water nearby as a light mist soon came into view. It was still rather hard to see due to the nearly non-existent presence of the moon. After pushing through another bush, Sango nearly fell face first into the water upon the sudden ending of land. Catching herself, she sighed in relief before observing the surroundings form the muddy bank. Several boulders formed a small line down half of the spring, curving slightly towards her side of the bank. Kagome was near the edge of the rocks nearly completely submerged, as she looked rather lost in her thoughts.

"Hey, mind if I join ya?" Sango called out. Kagome paid her no heed. Shrugging, she began to calmly undress and fold her clothes into a neat little pile. Keeping them in her arms, Sango noticed Kagome's clothes laying nearby. Setting hers down next to them, she stepped into the refreshingly warm water.

"Ooooo." She cooed. The warm water tenderly warming her chilled skin. Bit by bit Sango sunk into the water. Taking just a moment to adjust to the temperature, she waded over to where Kagome was presumably standing. The miko again paid her no mind as she sunk slightly lower into the water. Only her head was visible above the steamy water.

Sango turned and rested up against one of the large boulders near Kagome. Sighing in relaxation, the demon-slayer again cooed with warming pleasure. She didn't notice the young woman turning her head and glancing at her momentarily.

"…Sango." Kagome spoke softly. Her voice sounded a tad raspy.

Panicked, Sango stood quickly as to where much of her chest was exposed. Hoping Miroku wasn't watching anywhere nearby. But didn't worry about that for the time being. "Yes, what is it Kagome-chan?"

"I'm sorry." Kagome turned her head away from her dear friend. As though she was ashamed or something. Sango didn't quite know what her friend was apologizing for, but thought it best not to make her feel too awkward. She didn't want to scare her back into silence again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But I've…been acting so selfishly." Her brown eyes focused hard on the water.

"It's ok. We know the journey hasn't been easy on you-"

"Yes but, I'm hurting you guys too. And I shouldn't be."

Sango glided over in front of Kagome. She gently took her by the shoulders and tried to get the miko to look directly at her. But to no avail. Still, Sango had to ask…

"Kagome… what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Came the almost rehearsed reply.

"Don't lie to me. It's InuYasha isn't it?"

Kagome said nothing. A clear sign that she didn't want to admit it.

"I knew it. He went to see Kikyo again didn't he?"

Kagome nodded slowly. Looking as though she was trying not to cry. Sango did what she could and pulled her into a hug. A few tears managed to slip out as Kagome sobbed slightly.

"You'll be ok Kagome. I'm here for you."

"I'm sorry Sango…" she sobbed further.

"Shhh… it's ok, I understand. This isn't the first time…"

Sango let the embrace break allowing Kagome to lean back against the rock. She still didn't appear calm however. Still, at least something was finally out in the air. But what worried Sango the most was why Kagome kept this all a secret? Why didn't she visibly act like she normally does? It only worried her more that perhaps something really got to her dear friend. And something had to have. But the problem was, what?

There was no use trying to pry further answers out of the young girl. She was already on the verge of more tears as it was. It was upsetting to know that once again InuYasha was causing the poor woman such distress. Even for one who refuses to leave his side. Yet, why does Kagome even allow for him to cause her emotional pain like this? Why does she allow him to see Kikyo? It clearly hurts her every time he does, so why cause pain to oneself? And what could possibly trouble Kagome this much? Sango feared it'd be a long next couple of days. And she feared for Kagome as well. Naraku was close by as it was. And the supposed final fight was shaping up. In her current condition, the young miko didn't stand a chance. She barely has the will and ability to fight even lesser demons. How was it to be expected for her to take on the strongest one of them all?

Sango hardly noticed that Kagome was already out of the water and wrapped in a large fuzzy towel from her era. She didn't even look back as she roamed off back towards camp. Clearly a little ashamed of her actions as of late. Still, Sango couldn't quite figure out her friend. As if a part of her was kept locked away.

'_That InuYasha…'_ a slight annoyed groan escaped Sango's lips as she hammered the water in frustration. _'I don't know why Kagome even puts up with him. If I was her, I'd tell him off. Maybe even slap the jerk to knock some sense into him.'_

Huffing, the demon-slayer dove underwater to wash off what she could. Emerging, she half-regretfully headed to the bank and heaved herself from the refreshingly warm water. Squeezing some of the water from her hair, she shook her head back and forth to get her hair to fan out. Sighing, Sango dried off with a towel she brought and began to pull on her clothes before heading back to camp herself.

By the time she arrived, Kagome was already fast asleep in her sleeping bag. Her back was turned to everyone as she laid a good distance away from the warm fire. More specifically InuYasha, Sango thought to herself. Yes, it was definitely going to be a tension filled next couple of days. She could only pray that things would get better.

"Feeling better Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Umm…yeah, thanks."

"Maybe we should relax too InuYasha."

"Keh, you go ahead. With Naraku close by and Kagome acting the way she is, I don't have time to set back and relax."

"Very well." He sighed.

It was to be expected though. InuYasha wasn't about to let Naraku escape from his grasp again. None of them would. This time, they'd take him down for good. Or die trying. Sango still worried though. Kagome was a vital member of their team. She kept them going, kept the moral and spirit high. She tried her best to fight, despite a dislike for it. Somehow, her presence even made InuYasha fight better and with more vigor. The hanyou was more focused and determined in battle. Sango too felt that same entity of power. That somehow, Kagome's presence even helped her fight in difficult situations.

Sighing, she eased herself down onto her bedroll for the night. Kagome's words ringing in her head like a dizzy array of sound. Her eyes slowly becoming heavy by the minute. Sensing she was asleep, InuYasha quietly made his way over to the sleeping miko. His senses however told him otherwise.

"I know you're awake." He quietly said.

Kagome said nothing.

"Look, I don't know why you're all upset or whatever, but you need to get over it. I can't have you making stupid mistakes in the heat of battle."

"If you don't know, then let it be."

"Please Kagome. We need you. Don't you want to finally vanquish Naraku?"

She again said nothing. The miko heard him sigh before he backed off and went to his spot by the campfire. Leaving her where she was.

_'Vanquishing Naraku is only part of the problem…'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tensiony goodness… Please Review! And I'll give you Chapter 2!

-King RTS-I'm the King of My World!


	2. Saving Grace, Demonic Presence

Normally I won't post a new chapter this fast. Not even close… but it's not a long chapter, nor a "thrilling" one so to speak. So why not? After this chapter the story shall pick up from here. I want to really thank my two reviewers so far (this story is posted in more than 1 place). Means a lot to me .

Disclaimer: Ooops…possibly left out of chapter 1… but here it is! I don't own any of the original characters, settings, etc. Nope. I do own this plot though.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 "Saving Grace, Demonic Presence"**

------------------------------------------------------------

By mid-afternoon the group was continuing along the makeshift path to Naraku's castle. Miroku cautiously led them along while Shippo rested lightly on his shoulder. Sango followed close behind occasionally glancing back to Kagome with worried looks. InuYasha didn't seem to notice while they walked onwards. Meanwhile, shadows from the birds flew by overhead. Something in the air also seemed rather…ominous.

Sango was too deep in thought to really notice the size of the shadows. Much less even get that eerie feeling when something bad was about to happen.

"Do you sense it?"

"Huh?" Sango snapped out of her daze.

"These ain't any ordinary birds." InuYasha commented, as he looked skywards.

"They're demon birds!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhaaahahahaaaaa!" came a shrilling scream from nowhere. Though it was easy to pinpoint the sound coming from the sky.

"Huh!"

"Look!" Miroku pointed.

One bird seemed to be floating away from the rest. Something was dangling from its talons…

"It's got someone!"

"Kirara!"

The little cat dove out from behind her master and transformed in a ball of flame. Sango hastily mounted her full-sized, faithful friend and gave chase. Down below, Miroku and InuYasha gave chase. The birds were just a little too high for them to reach effectively. Though Sango seemed to have it handled anyway.

"Oh no you don't!" Sango said from a low altitude. "Hiraikotsu!" She heaved her weapon at the bird carrying what appeared to be a small kid. In an instant the demon-bird was severed in half, disintegrating on the spot. Kirara made a dive for the kid as he or she fell from the sky. Sango made the easy catch as Miroku congratulated her from the ground. Skidding to a halt a moment later.

Sango quickly scurried out of the way as Miroku stuck his staff into the ground. "I'll finish off the rest! Wind Tunnel!"

The birds squawked and furiously flapped to get away but the vortex was too much for them to overcome. One by one they began to descend rapidly into the black hole that was Miroku's right palm. A moment later he closed the Wind Tunnel, leaving behind only a flock of feathers floating in the afternoon sun. Glimmering as they glided gently to the ground.

Sango and Kirara landed back amongst the group shortly after. Still holding the kid protectively, Sango took a glance down to check if he or she was ok. Her eyes seemed to widen slightly…

"Uh-huh?"

"What is it Sango?"

"It…it can't be…"

"Rin." InuYasha said, catching her scent.

The little girl kept her eyes closed as she held onto Sango. InuYasha jerked his head around upon sensing another presence. This presence was familiar. Too familiar…

"That was most unnecessary." Came a chilly voice.

"Sesshomaru." InuYasha said with a calm heated furry.

Rin perked up and opened her eyes. Squirming she broke free from Sango's grasp and stared rather happily at Sesshomaru. Sango could only stare between the little girl and the demon lord.

"I'm ok M'Lord! Sango saved me!"

"I see…" He took a good hard look at Sango. As if he was trying to warn her; to dare her. She stood her ground trying not to let the demon lord err her. She knew there'd be no thank you from him. But nonetheless wasn't expecting one from the rather cold hearted guy. InuYasha stood his ground, inwardly making a low growl.

"Sesshomaru. Have you sensed it too?" Miroku spoke up trying to perhaps relieve some of the tension.

"Humph… need you bother to ask?"

"Then you must know Naraku is close by. I know you don't care for any of us, but we all may benefit is we work together."

"As if I'd work with him!" InuYasha yelled.

"I have no need in working with you humans." He coldly said.

"What about Rin?" Sango asked. "You want her to be out of harms way right? We can protect her while you fight." Although that wasn't exactly the point, both her and Miroku knew that combined InuYasha and Sesshomaru boasted incredible power. Perhaps even enough to beat Naraku. If only they'd see that and stop bickering.

"Hmm…" He glanced at Sango and Rin. "…do as you please. But Naraku will fall to my blade. So stay out of my way!"

"The hell he will! He'll fall to mine!"

"InuYasha should quit while he's ahead." Shippo commented.

WHACK! InuYasha cracked him over the head in annoyance. Leaving a noticeable lump on the poor kitsune's head.

"Owwwww…" Shippo expected some intervention from Kagome. A good stern talking to, or a good ol' fashioned 'sit' would knock the hanyou down a peg or two. But nothing came. The miko didn't even seem the least bit interested. She just stood there looking off into the distance as though nothing was going on. Shippo frowned as he rubbed the sore spot, knowing it'll hurt for a while.

"Rin, come." Sesshomaru commanded as he took off.

"Hai!"

"Well, let's get going you guys." Sango said as Kirara transformed back and hopped onto her master's shoulder. Mewing.

"Why that…" InuYasha mumbled.

"Calm yourself."

"I won't let him beat us to Naraku!"

'_Oh boy…'_ Miroku sighed. _'Why can't he just get along with his brother?'_

Silently, or at least that was intended, the group followed Sesshomaru in the general direction of Naraku's castle. The demon lord didn't seem to care about their presence either. InuYasha continued a rather noisy rant as they all marched forwards.

The Inu-group, more specifically Miroku, wondered if Sesshomaru knew what they did. That Naraku had taken repossession of his heart. Kikyo was the one to tell them that what seemed like only a fortnight ago. As she claimed to have found Naraku's heart and nearly destroyed it. But there was other news she discussed. Sango, also wondering the same thing, remembered that night rather well. She quickly realized that after that night, Kagome hasn't been herself…

_**Flashback**_

"_Kikyo?" Nearly the whole group said simultaneously._

_The undead miko approached from the distance and stood before everyone. She appeared exhausted. Worn. Her clothing torn and tattered. She must have gotten attacked._

"_What happened to you?" InuYasha asked noticeably concerned._

"_Naraku… I found his heart…"_

_Several gasps were heard._

"_But he… he took repossession of it inside his body before I could destroy it. Not only that, Naraku also is using his part of the jewel to strengthen his powers. He may very well be unstoppable as even I couldn't break his demonic barrier."_

"_Bah, we'll get him, don't you worry!"_

"_Naraku is so confident, he even absorbed his spawn Hakudoushi… and he even killed Kagura."_

"_Hakudoushi and Kagura are dead?" Miroku asked in a rather stunned fashion. Naraku had to be confident to kill off two of his own. Perhaps he absorbed them to gain even more power…More power for the lot he had already. Just what they needed..._

"_Yes… his powers are too great to be overcome single-handedly. …He said he'll be waiting for you at his castle." Kikyo panted slightly as she stumbled. InuYasha caught her and steadied the miko…_

_**-End Flashback-**_

'_Could that have been what upset Kagome?' _Sango thought as she walked along. _'It had to be…'_

'_If what Kikyo said is true, we may finally be able to bring down Naraku. We won't let him escape this time!'_ Miroku could only hope.

As night slowly began to fall, Rin began to noticeably fall behind a bit. But the presence of Naraku was getting all the more stronger. So was another presence that seemed to be drawing closer.

"I smell wolf." InuYasha commented. Visibly annoyed.

No sooner had he said that a twister rapidly approached. Pretty much everyone knew there was only one person it could be. Sesshomaru on the other hand stood his ground as the demon-twister blew right by him and stopped directly in front of Kagome. Sure enough once the dust settled, Kouga was visible. And visibly happy to see _'his woman'. _

"Hey Kagome." He took her hands in his gleefully.

She said nothing. Kouga took immediate notice and glared at the hanyou standing nearby.

"Hey mutt-face, what'd you do to my woman?"

"I didn't do nothin' you mangy wolf!"

"Then how come she's all gloomy?"

"How the hell should I know? What are you doing here anyway you flea-bag?"

"Naraku is close by, and I'm not about to let him get away from me this time!"

"Then we're all in the same boat then." Miroku stated.

"Heh, doesn't matter to me really. I'll still bring him down faster than dog-breath here can chase his tail."

"What did you say?" InuYasha bellowed furious, wanting to draw his sword so badly. Finally putting an end to Kouga.

"Sit." Came a near silent Kagome.

The beads around InuYasha's neck glowed brightly before plunging to the ground. Bringing the hanyou's head and body along with it. Slamming forcefully, face first into the ground, he moaned in familiar pain. Kouga smirked and gave a short laugh.

"That's what you get."

"Will they ever get along?" Sango quietly asked Miroku.

"I doubt it."

"They're both idiots." Shippo remarked.

Both the monk and demon slayer nodded. Neither one of them hardly noticed Sesshomaru drawing out his sword. His eyes slowly scanning the area. InuYasha picked himself up off the ground, still trying to shake off the effects of the spell. Kouga too seemed to tense. Ignoring his rival.

"Sango…"

"It's him…Naraku is near…"

Taking off Sesshomaru and Kouga made a mad dash off to where the trees appeared to end. InuYasha gave chase.

"Shippo." Kagome quietly said as she bent down.

"Kagome?"

"Stay here with Rin."

"But…"

"Please. She needs someone to look after her. Ginta and Hakkaku should be along shortly to help you out." Where there was Kouga, those two weren't that far behind. Though that depends really on how far you look back.

"Alright! You can count on me Kagome!"

She patted the little kitsune on the head before following the rest of the group out past the tree line. Emerging, they found a small open field before the trees continued on into more of the forest. The day was nearly over as Sesshomaru, Kouga, and InuYasha stood at the forefront, each tensed and poised for a fight. Kagome looked up and out towards the other end of the field. There, floated their long time nemesis. There floated Naraku. Grinning.

"I've been waiting for you all…"

-----------------------------------------

Oh boy… Naraku is happy to see them. That's always bad news.  
Please Review! Please?

-King RTS-I'm the King of My World!


	3. Showdown

After some thought, I've decided to go ahead and give you Chapter 3, which will officially start the story along on a more interesting note. I really would love for some reviews to know how I'm doing. I can't get better without any input from you, the reader.

I want to personally thank my only two reviewers to this story thus far: **essis** and **Twinkle** I don't own anything... what else is new?

-------------------------------

**Chapter 3 "Showdown"**

-------------------------------

"Naraku!"

The dark-lord chuckled gleefully to himself as he floated before the entire group. His demonic aura radiating the evil he brought forth. Kouga gritted his teeth by the mere sight of the vary being he's been chasing all this time. The being that sent Kagura to kill his comrades so very long ago. But to him, it was only yesterday. InuYasha was noticeably growling while Sesshomaru stood at the immediate ready. There wasn't a soul around who didn't despise Naraku in some way.

"This is truly a perfect day indeed!"

"Damn you Naraku! I'm gonna tear your head off for what you did to my comrades!" Kouga shouted clinching his hands tightly into fists.

"Oh? I see the young wolf boy has come as well." A sinister smile came to his face as he took direct notice to Kouga. "And you Sesshomaru? My, and to what do I owe this pleasant visit from you? Are you here to perhaps avenge Kagura's death?"

Sesshomaru stared more intently at Naraku, not saying a word. He chuckled to himself again in a mocking sort of way. Thoroughly enjoying the pain and suffering of others. And enjoying it all the more knowing he was the cause. Such was the pleasures he found in life. And such was the abilities of his powers. The dark-lord turned and took notice of Miroku. He smiled and smirked knowing exactly why the monk despised him so.

"The young monk. Here to rid your family of the curse I placed upon you?"

"It's been far to long. I shall rid this curse you placed upon my family!"

"I'd love to see you try. …And if it isn't Sango, Kohaku is doing well wouldn't you say?" He was really beginning to tread the line of everyone's patience.

"You're despicable! Turing him against my family and comrades! You don't deserve to live!"

"Perhaps Kohaku feels the same way about you." Naraku said glaring at the young woman. Sango half-growled as she desperately wanted to attack that very moment. But she held herself back as Naraku turned his attention elsewhere. There would come a time to attack. Now just wasn't quite that moment.

"And you InuYasha. You're here to avenge Kikyo's death aren't you?"

"Heh, I've got more reasons than that to kill you Naraku!" InuYasha drew his sword and pointed it threateningly. "I hope you're ready to die by my blade!" Naraku seemed unimpressed. Much less even threatened.

"My, my, each one of you has a reason for being here. And yet, all you'll get is your pitiful demise. Shame really."

Naraku smirked as a tentacle drove out of the ground and snagged Kouga by the leg. Quickly reacting, he severed it and hopped aside.

"I'm not that easy to fool!"

"Kagome, get back." InuYasha said shielding his friends momentarily. He charged, poised to strike. "Die!" Before getting too close, he struck a pinkish barrier, which held his attack fast. Growling lowly he pressed harder into the barrier as yellow sparks of energy began to flow. But the pink orb wasn't showing the slightest bit of wear or weakening.

"You fool!" Naraku shot out an entanglement of flesh that struck InuYasha square in the jaw like a fist. The blow sent him backwards and into the ground with a long skid.

Sesshomaru took the distraction as a chance to strike. From the side, he attempted to strike Naraku but was too met with the deep-pink barrier. The orb again didn't seem to be phased even by the power of Sesshomaru and the Tokijin.

"Wind Scar!" A sudden blast flew towards Naraku. The barrier again still held up, shielding Naraku and even Sesshomaru as the attack blazed around the barrier on each side of it. InuYasha couldn't quite believe how strong Naraku's defenses were. But it would make it all the more fun. Or so he thought anyway.

"Fools!" Naraku shot a shockwave of dark energy through the barrier, throwing Sesshomaru back to his original position as he recovered from the fall. InuYasha was knocked to the ground once again by the force of it as everyone else braced his or her self. The attack kicked up dust and dirt, temporarily shrouding the battlefield.

"You're mine!" Kouga, whom avoided the attack by launching himself into the air, dove straight for Naraku from above. Naraku didn't notice him, but didn't seem the least bit concerned as Kouga's fist made contact with the orb.

"I shall take your Shikon Jewel shards." Naraku looked up and wrapped four tentacles around Kouga's ligaments before he was able to completely stop his attack. Tied down, Naraku shot a fifth tentacle right through the chest of the defenseless wolf-demon.

"Urgh…" He half gasped. Struggling to break free.

"Kouga!" Kagome called concerned. She notched an arrow and fired, severing the middle tentacle with a forceful blast of spiritual energy.

Sesshomaru again struck the barrier as lightning bolts of energy from sword-on-barrier contact shot in every imaginable direction. Unconcerned for the time being, Naraku enveloped Kouga's legs with the same fleshy material that struck InuYasha earlier.

"Get- off me damn you!" Kouga weakly called as he snapped the tentacle holding his right arm. Naraku extended his hand and grabbed Kouga by the throat, squeezing.

"You're pathetic!" Naraku shouted as he pulled the two jewel fragments from Kouga's legs. Chocking him all the more. Kouga's vision was blurring slightly from the lack of oxygen and his sudden drain in power from the shards.

"Not so fast!" InuYasha flew high, intent on hacking every little bit of Naraku's extensions on Kouga as possible. He may not like the guy, but he wanted to be the one to kill him.

"You're too late!" Naraku hardened yet another tentacle and swung it like a club, batting InuYasha into a tree behind his friends. Surprisingly the tree held up as the hanyou went crashing into the lower part of the trunk. Naraku smirked sinisterly, enjoying every moment.

"InuYasha!" Kagome ran to his side. Leaves still falling from the vibrations of his impact a moment ago. He seemed to be in a daze as he sat there unmoving for the time being.

"I can't use my Wind Tunnel on him. The Saimyoushou are bound to show up as soon as I do. Plus, he has the Sacred Jewel in his possession." Miroku said aggravated.

"Tend to InuYasha, I'll take him down!" Sango said hopping on Kirara.

Sesshomaru stayed persistent, as his Tokijin remained lodged in Naraku's barrier. The barrier still didn't seem to be affected the slightest bit as Naraku absorbed Kouga's two jewel shards into his body. Pulsing with each shard pressed into his fleshy being. Sango took to the sky as her patience ran out. Diving, a weapon narrowly missed her, diverting her attention to where the weapon came from. Her eyes went wide with shock at whom she saw there.

"Wha…Kohaku!"

Down at the end of the tree line was indeed Kohaku. Returning his sickle, he hurled it back up at her again. Sango blocked with her Hiraikotsu, stunned. She didn't quite expect her little brother to even be here. Naraku was truly despicable. He made sure she'd suffer some more. He made sure to remind her of Kohaku's actions. He wanted her to kill him. Or him to kill her. The bastard probably wanted them to kill each other.

_'I have no choice… I… I have to…'_ Both brother an sister thought simultaneously. 

She squinted to hold back the tears, knowing what she must do as Kirara began to descend. Gripping her weapon tightly she charged at her younger brother, wishing things didn't have to come to this…

"Kohaku-!"

Naraku socked Kouga once more for good measure before hurling him into the forest. Kouga crashed into the branches of the trees before slamming unconsciously into another. Falling a good distance, his mangled body landed hard onto the forest floor.

"Damn…" InuYasha said getting up and shaking off the blow. "You asked for it you bastard!" Running past Kagome he readied Tetsusaiga for a strong offensive attack.

Naraku smirked again as he attempted to impale InuYasha, ignoring Sesshomaru who still remained on the other side of his barrier.

"Kongousouha!" InuYasha slammed Tetsusaiga into the ground unleashing the diamond spears. They hurtled towards Naraku, severing the tentacle, and imbedding their selves into the pink orb. The barrier rippled slightly as each spear connected with the barrier, but still they didn't pierce through very far. A little startled by the attack Naraku flinched before giving a look of disprovement.

"Fool! Take this!" Naraku drew in the spears and fired them back at InuYasha and his friends. Miroku dove out of the way as InuYasha quickly scooped up Kagome and dodged his own attack. Spears slammed randomly into the ground harmlessly as everyone breathed in slight relief.

"And you Sesshomaru…" Naraku used a new hardened tentacle to swat Sesshomaru away. But the demon lord was too quick as he avoided the attack and hacked off the appendage with amazing force. Scowling, Sesshomaru took a defensive mid-air pose to fend off any further attack.

"Such pitiful attacks are no match for this Sesshomaru."

A dark-purple miasma streamed out of the severed tentacle enveloping Sesshomaru in its toxic fumes.

"Even you aren't fully immune to my miasma." He said without turning his head, smirking.

Sesshomaru dashed out of the toxic fumes and glared at Naraku. Clearly not amused by the feeble attempt. A blue steak sped past as the miasma was disrupted. Kagome stood, notching another arrow.

"I've had enough of you Naraku! Heh…" She let go and fired the arrow straight for him. The arrow nailed his barrier square on, creating a large dent. He held out his hand and the arrow evaporated instantly. The pink orb then flexed back into its original state while he laughed almost insanely.

"Damn…" InuYasha noted that even Kagome couldn't break the barrier. Not quite noticing that she actually hit something on target for once in a long while.

"It's useless! You will all perish!"

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru called forth while Naraku was busy with InuYasha and Kagome. The powerful blast descended on his position rapidly. The intense lightning and energy swirled about and completely enveloped Naraku in its blinding power.

"Heh, take this! Wind Scar!" InuYasha added his own attack to the mixture. The two demonic attacks merged and exploded harshly upon Naraku. Dirt, dust, and grass went everywhere as the trees swayed with the force of the explosion. Leaves scattered as did any still nearby animals.

"They did it!" Miroku exclaimed, noting that there was indeed a few Saimyoushou floating around the area. Feeling almost helpless in this battle, he stood near Kagome, offering his protection for the time being.

The dust settled as a dull pink light was seen. The attacks didn't work! Naraku was still safe and sound! He chuckled menacingly as his confidence rose even further. With all but two Shikon Jewel Shards, he was practically invincible. How could they possibly bring him down with such a strong defense?

"Damn you Naraku!"

He laughed. "Now are you beginning to understand my powers? Let's give this one a try…" He began to glow a dark black and purple as his very being seemed to split. Right before everyone's eyes Naraku duplicated himself!

"Impossible!" Miroku stared at the fake.

"Humph." Sesshomaru didn't seem impressed as he fired a blast from his Tokijin. The blast tore through the copy and blew it apart in mere seconds. Even before its barrier could be put up. Some of the resulting attack sped harmlessly around the real Naraku's barrier. "Ridiculous. Such illusionary tricks will not work on me."

Another streak of blue shot past and struck the barrier again. A larger dent formed alerting Naraku whom was still focused on his now nonexistent copy. Disappointed in the apparent failure of the newfound power. InuYasha grinned seeing that his barrier had a weakness after all. Kagome's arrows would work. She just needed more power. Smirking confidently, InuYasha had an idea.

"Heh, Kagome! Shoot him again!"

"Right!" She notched another arrow and fired just as the previous one exhausted its energy and fell to the ground. The enhanced arrow sailed towards its target with InuYasha running hot on its tail. It struck dead on the same place the previous arrow did, and right before the pink orb had time to regenerate the dent. The arrow pushed the barrier inward towards Naraku. Centimeters from his face the arrow halted as he glared at it.

Frustrated, Naraku forced his barrier outward, throwing the arrow back at Kagome. It landed harmlessly into the ground a few meters from her. The barrier continued outward and struck InuYasha as well. His body made contact with the barrier, shocking him with anti-demonic energies.

InuYasha whaled in pain as he was being electrocuted by the energy the barrier created. A large gust of wind pulled him from the barrier and tossed him through the air.

"I got you!" Miroku called, closing the Wind Tunnel, after its brief opening, as InuYasha was freed from the barrier and before the Saimyoushou got too close. InuYasha slammed painfully into the ground, but was more the less saved.

"InuYasha!" Kagome said slightly concerned as she knelt down to check on him. He appeared no wore for ware.

"Kohaku!" Sango called from off to the side as she blocked an attempted slash from her brother. She struggled to defend herself as she cried. The inner battle wagging on within her as Sango fended off another attack.

Sango fell backwards and onto her back as Kohaku raised his weapon, poised to strike. She flinched momentarily as she hastily tripped Kohaku and used one of her hidden blades to slash at his shoulder. Kagome saw the jewel shard that Kohaku had embedded in his back go flying through the air. She gasped as the young boy collapsed lifelessly onto his elder sister's worn body. Miroku too couldn't believe what he just witnessed. Sango…had just killed her brother. Dread set in as the miko wondered if Sango would even take her own life next. Miroku too thought the same thing and frantically set out to tend to her.

"Sango?" InuYasha and Kagome called complete shock, diverting their attention. Naraku and even Sesshomaru turned at the disturbance.

"…Kohaku…" Sango weakly said as she draped an arm over her brother. Holding him close as tears fell silently. Miroku knelt down next to her to offer what condolences he could.

Naraku, amused, gathered the jewel shard up and absorbed it into his body before anyone took full notice. Kagome saw it enter his barrier before she could react, too concerned about Sango and Kohaku.

"Damn you!" InuYasha said as he realized what just happened. He took to the defense trying to figure out what to do next. Naraku had all but one shard now. His powers had to be incapable of being overcome. But that of course wouldn't stop the stubborn hanyou.

Naraku laughed almost insanely. "All but one Jewel Shard! Kagome… I shall take that shard you possess!"

"I don't think so!" She notched another arrow and fired. The arrow simply bounced off the barrier harmlessly. Not even creating any sort of dent or disruption. Naraku laughed again by her futile efforts. Apparently with the extra shard, she couldn't even damage the barrier in the slightest way.

InuYasha charged, a little surprised to see Sesshomaru next to him, charging as well. Together, they struck the dark pink orb before them simultaneously. Stronger energy bolts flew once again as their swords connected in unison. The barrier rippled from their attacks, but held rather firm. Naraku held out his hands and shot a stronger shockwave of dark energy through the barrier, repelling both InuYasha and Sesshomaru to either side of Kagome a few meters back. Both were able to remain on their feet as they wearily tried to quick recover.

"The last shard shall be mine!" Naraku called, sending forth multiple tentacles. InuYasha wasn't about to let that happen as he used the Wind Scar to obliterate the many of the tentacles in one feel swoop. Miroku aided with his Sacred Sutras in ridding the last few of them.

_'Naraku can't protect what's not in his barrier. Hmm… if only there was a way to draw him out.'_

InuYasha didn't think much of it as he charged again. A good thrust up, he attempted an aerial strike.

"Wretched half-breed!" Naraku shot forth six more of his long appendages. InuYasha had no time to react as the three larger ones impaled him with immense speed. The other three wrapping around his body and limbs tightly. Wounded, InuYasha gasped for air as he dangled almost lifelessly. Unable to move his right arm which barely managed to hold the Tetsusaiga.

"Bastard…"

"Hmm, hmm… if only Kikyo were here to watch your demise. I'm sure she'd be thrilled."

"Naraku!" Kagome shouted, firing a sacred arrow. She severed four of the six tentacles holding the hanyou captive.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Weakly, InuYasha slashed off the two remaining ones with his left hand and fell roughly to the ground. He struggled as he slowly tried to push himself back up to his feet.

"You wench!" Naraku bellowed, furious.

"You're through Naraku!" Kagome shouted as she took aim.

"I'll kill you!" Naraku reared back and thrusted a tentacle at Kagome. She fired just as it impaled her with great force. She winced by the sudden pain, but remained standing. Her Sacred Arrow went completely off course and struck a tree. Missing Naraku completely.

"Kagome!" InuYasha growled as he saw her out of the corner of his eye. He growled louder with worry and anger. "You damn bastard!" Summoning what strength he could he pushed himself up and ran frantically to Kagome. His sword still drawn while he struggled to remain upright as he ran.

Kagome stood staggering slightly as a second tentacle took hold of the vial that contained the last shard. She winced as she reached back for another arrow. She could feel the toxic miasma entering her body through the appendage that was still embedded in her stomach. Even her spiritual powers were no match for the toxins as they continued to flow slowly into her. Her vision began to blur as she finally managed to pull out another arrow from the quiver on her back.

"Kagome!" InuYasha called, raising his sword to strike as he continued to make his way to her.

"Die you pathetic half-breed!"

Naraku snagged InuYasha by the leg from behind. Swinging him high into the air, he slammed the hanyou into the ground creating a large Inu-shaped crater. Sesshomaru paid his little brother and the miko no mind as he turned Tokijin sideways, intent on giving Naraku all the power his sword could muster. If this couldn't do it, he didn't know what could…

Kagome struggled to remain conscious as the toxic miasma continued to seep into her. Her body was utterly sick from the poisons. She finally managed to get the arrow onto her bow and attempted to pull it back. But the strength needed to do so wasn't present in the young miko. Her vision began to fade almost completely as she staggered and nearly dropped her weapon. InuYasha slowly stirred nearby.

"Heh, I'll kill you just like I did Kikyo. How does it feel to die by my hands again Kikyo?"

Kagome scowled, "I…"

Naraku chuckled, "Die! Die by my hands like Kikyo!"

"I…I…I Am Kagome!" She hollered, summoning every last bit of her strength and spiritual power into firing the Sacred Arrow.

"Wind Scar!" InuYasha ferociously called from just to her left, seizing the chance to attack as he fully revived from Naraku's previous attack only a moment ago.

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru let loose his own fully charged attack upon his foe.

Naraku had little time to react as Kagome's sacred arrow glowed brightly and a large blue crescent of energy began to build. The arrow's spiritual energy formed into an enormous version of Kagura's Dance of Blades. The spiritual blade blasted through Naraku's barrier at incredible speed, bringing in a tremendous Wind Scar and devastating Dragon Strike in behind it. The arrow continued on and struck the large chunk of the jewel that was imbedded in Naraku, purifying much of its tainted power instantly.

"What! Noooooooooooo…!" Naraku whaled as the three attacks began tearing him apart rapidly. The tentacle that still was imbedded in Kagome was severed. She instantly fell to the ground as chunks of Naraku began to rain down. From within, the purified sacred jewel burned his insides. "Curse youuuu-!"

The attacks merged at the center of Naraku's very being and exploded in a violent hell storm of power. Everyone around took cover or was forced down as dirt, debris, and parts of Naraku went every which way. Several trees snapped like toothpicks by the force of the hellish blast. The lightning from the Dragon Strike continued to circle around the point of explosion while some of the Wind Scar remained blaringly bright. The spiritual energy that had formed into a blade and slashed through Naraku's barrier continued to purify and destroy every little bit of Naraku that it could. Slowly loosing its power.

Not a noticeable trace of Naraku was left as the attacks began to subside and the nearly complete jewel and three shards fell plainly to the ground.

As the dust began to dissipate, InuYasha stood panting, holding Tetsusaiga in the final position of the Wind Scar. A strong scent of Kagome's blood filled the air alerting him even further than before. He frantically rushed to Kagome's side abandoning Tetsusaiga. Not fully caring if Naraku was actually dead or not. Cautiously and gently, he held her head in his lap. She was struggling to breathe as she rested. The wound inflicted on her bleeding profusely.

"Kagome…are-"

"In…u…Ya…sh…a…" she weakly said, looking as if she was in a trance. Her face dirty and sweaty much like his own.

"Kagome hang on! We'll get you to Kaede-"

"Be…happy…" she said with a small tear in her eye and weak smile on her face. Upon finishing her statement she closed her eyes and fell silent. Her muscles seemed to completely relax as she became eerily lighter.

"Kagome? …Kagome? …Kagome?" He panicked as she stopped breathing. "No…" His breathing became labored as he clutched Kagome to him. He struggled to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "No…"

Sesshomaru looked at his younger brother and the young miko in his arms. Turning, his attention went to where Naraku once was.

It was over. Naraku had been obliterated. Gone from existence. The fool was so confident that he kept his heart, his very being, inside him. Why and how Sesshomaru didn't know, nor did he care.

_'Naraku's heart was once out of his body. Making him invincible. No matter, the fool thought he could protect it so he took it back. He failed, and thus has been rendered dead. For good…'_

"Kagome…" InuYasha sobbed, not quite crying. "Kagome please…"

* * *

…woah. See, I told ya it'll get better! Please Review! I'd really love to know how I'm doing so far. If you prefer to e-mail me, check my profile for the address. 

-King RTS- 


	4. Saving Heartbreak

** Happy Birthday to me! **Today, July 13

To celebrate, I give you Chapter 4 for your enjoyment!

I want to thank my three reviewers: **xn0tp3rfect **(here),the supportive **Twinkle** (mm), and new reviewer **madosie **(mm)!

Remember, questions and comments are always welcomed!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters, settings, etc.

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 "Saving Heartbreak"**

--------------------------------------

Sesshomaru stood by and observed the scene before him. InuYasha's entire group was in deep despair. His younger brother refused to let the young miko go as he knelt there clutching her tightly to him. Emotions weren't fully readable on the hanyou's face while he remained virtually motionless. And yet his anger was shown through the final Wind Scar he dealt out upon Naraku. Its power was apparent in the five markings left in the ground. Sesshomaru didn't quite understand what caused the sudden surge in power.

_'…No, you should shut up and let me protect you!'_ His brother's voice from the past rang in his head.

'_Hmm, is it possible that his desire to protect that human enabled him to unleash such power from the Tetsusaiga?' _Sesshomaru wondered to himself. Off in behind and to the left of where Naraku once stood laid the young boy he had been chasing for quite some time. Kohaku. The scent of him radiated with Naraku, his best lead to find him, and yet had its own distinction. Another woman was now laying over him crying.

_'That woman; is she be the boy's sister as Rin said?' _

Questionably, he looked down at Tenseiga. It pulsed once, twice, and thrice. Grumping, he wondered over to where Sango lay, paying no mind to Miroku as he stood nearby them. What was Tenseiga's purpose? Why did it want him to do this…?

"Woman. If you wish the boy to live, you will move."

Sango halted her crying upon hearing the chilling voice. She looked up at the demon lord and stiffened. Yet, her body moved off her brother as Sesshomaru drew his other sword, Tenseiga. It pulsed once again as the minions of the underworld began to appear. With a quick slash the demons were destroyed in a hiss of energy that only Sesshomaru heard. Grumping again, he sheathed his sword as Kohaku began to stir.

"Ko…Kohaku?"

"…Sis…sister." He weakly said confused.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A female voice called out as it drew closer.

"Rin! Get back here!"

Sesshomaru didn't move as he tried to figure out Tenseiga's reasons for wanting to save the boy. This wasn't boding well. The sword would be better off as scrap he often knew it as. Rin came to a halt beside Sesshomaru and observed Kohaku. It didn't take her long to piece together what happened.

"You saved Kohaku m'lord?" Rin asked curiously.

"Impossible! Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't save two humans in his lifetime!" Jaken stated.

Sesshomaru remained quiet as Sango hugged Kohaku tightly while crying. Turning, he began to leave. Unable to stand all the human emotions flying about. Rin didn't budge however as she smiled upon seeing Kohaku alive and ok. The demon lord paused and turned his eyes to look back at the young girl. Normally he wouldn't care, but given the circumstances he was curious to see why Rin was so interested in the boy. Especially one that tried to kill her. He wasn't sure why he even cared. Sango and Kohaku stood, still locked in an embrace as Sango cried once again with happiness.

_'Such human emotions… it's almost revolting.'_

"Thank you Sesshomaru. On behalf of all of us." Miroku said.

"Humph. Rin-"

"Yes?"

"Come along."

"Hai!" Happily she turned and followed Sesshomaru and Jaken as they began to depart. Miroku silently thanked them again as he turned his attention to InuYasha and Kagome. True enough, Sesshomaru saving Kohaku was quite unexpected. Further more, InuYasha's actions as of late have also raised a bit of uncertainty. The two dog-demons were truly unique to say the least. Bowing his head, he quietly prayed for the miko's sake. He was having a hard time accepting the reality of the situation. It just seemed too surreal. Cautiously, he began to make his way over to the emotionless hanyou. Something about his aura seemed different. Though Miroku couldn't quite tell what the said difference was.

"InuYasha?"

A low growl was heard as Miroku approached. With each step the growl became louder and more threatening. Pausing, Miroku questionably looked at InuYasha. This was definitely an odd action. His aura was rather chilling.

"Come InuYasha… Kagome-"

"Stay away damn you!" He said harshly and very threateningly. Slightly baring his fangs in warning.

Miroku sighed and backed off a little. Their disturbance caught Sesshomaru's attention just before he made the tree line. He paused to observe. His younger brother stood, still holding the young miko in his arms. While the monk kept his distance, trying to consol the hanyou. InuYasha's face was still covered by his hair. His emotions concealed from everyone around him. Turning, Sesshomaru approached his brother. A low growl erupted again from InuYasha when he sensed a presence drawing closer.

"You bastard…"

"Know your place half-breed. If you truly wanted to be any sort of a demon, you wouldn't care about any of these mere mortals."

Miroku stayed quiet. Sesshomaru was a demon that just saved Kohaku. Perhaps there was another reason for reviving Kohaku. Perhaps Sesshomaru wasn't quite _'saving'_ Kohaku. Either way now wasn't the time to talk. InuYasha seemed to almost flinch as he became rather quiet. The muscles of his arms appeared to loosen up and relieve their tension.

"I……Kagome…she didn't deserve to die." InuYasha said, his head sinking lower. His tone lessoning from its previous harshness. Sounding almost defeated.

"She wouldn't have if you didn't fail in protecting her. You promised her that you'd protect her- …And you failed! A worthless half-breed like you can never hold his promise!"

Miroku half-expected InuYasha to set Kagome down and attack his brother. Instead InuYasha remained completely motionless.

"Know your place you worthless half-breed!"

"Now hold on-" Miroku finally spoke up, unable to take it any longer. Sesshomaru was being way too hard on him. InuYasha was already unstable as it was. He really didn't need his half-brother riding him into the ground with guilt. Besides, he was a friend. Hard-headed and stubborn, but a friend nonetheless.

"No…he's right. …I …I am a worthless half-breed. …I…I failed. Not once…but three times. I failed to protect Kikyo twice. …and I failed to protect Kagome." He said with a rather low tone. Dejection was really clear in his voice. Sesshomaru's words seem to have sunken in. And sunk in deep. He brushed past Miroku and one-handed, retrieved his forgotten sword. The very sword he used to protect her life time and time again. And the lives of the rest of them.

InuYasha slowly turned and carried Kagome off into the woods in the direction of Kaede's village. He just had to get out of there. Away from the spot Kagome fell. The spot she was slain. Miroku and Sesshomaru watched as he slowly disappeared from sight. Neither one made a move to stop him. Upset, Miroku turned to the demon lord.

"Why did you do that?"

"He brought this upon himself. The dead one, Kikyo, had warned him of the girl's danger. Yet he didn't heed her words."

"Kikyo? You mean to tell me that Kikyo warned InuYasha if this?" Miroku said, not quite believing he heard right, _'When did that happen? Could it have been that night Kikyo came to see us? She never mentioned Kagome being in danger…'_

"Indeed."

"Then tell me, why did you save Kohaku?"

"Humph. I owed it to the woman for returning Rin safely."

"I see." Miroku didn't fully believe that was the real story. After all, he, Sango, even Shippo was there when Kikyo spoke with them two weeks ago. And they haven't seen her since. But there was nothing more he could go on to perhaps prove it wrong. He'll just have to leave it at that.

Without another word, Sesshomaru turned and left the battlegrounds behind. Jaken and Rin quietly followed in behind their lord as they departed together. Miroku sensed that InuYasha's distress was far from over. Reality began to heavily set in upon him. Kagome, a dear friend of his, was gone. Killed by Naraku. He looked to his right hand. He no longer felt his cursed Wind Tunnel. Normally he'd be celebrating. But at the loss of a friend, now was hardly the time.

"We have to try and talk some sense into him." Miroku said to himself as he gathered the large chunk of the sacred jewel along with the three stray fragments. Nearby he noticed a small vial. The last shard. The one Kagome gave her life to protect. He picked it up and looked through the glass at the pink fragment.

_'All this over the damned jewel…'_ He thought to himself as nearby Kouga was dragged away by Ginta and Hakkaku.

* * *

Very early in the morning, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Shippo arrived at Kaede's village. All seemed quiet and peaceful in the cool dawn air. Shippo rode on Miroku's shoulder as he tried to stay strong and not cry. But it was rather futile. To him, Kagome was like his stepmother. She treated him well and in turn he tried to protect her when he could. It saddened him to be left out of the battle with Naraku, but she said it was for his safety. At least, that's what she intended. It did make him feel a little better knowing that she was watching over him. And perhaps she still was.

Kaede was outside her hut, waiting for their arrival.

"Ah, Lady Kaede." Miroku greeted.

"How is he?" Sango asked.

"InuYasha? I am unsure. He won't let anyone near Kagome. I was able to purify most of the miasma still in her body from a close distance, even though she is no more. But at least it'll keep her from melting away." Kaede said, looking visibly drained. Kagome's spiritual powers may have resisted the toxic miasma, but it was just too strong for her to fully overcome.

"I see."

"First it was my sister Kikyo; and now Kagome. I am grateful that the madness is finally over. But at what cost?"

"Indeed. Naraku has slaughtered many innocent people over these past years. Kohaku, his and Sango's family, and Kagome are among them."

"Aye, and my dear sister as well." She turned her head to look back at the doorway to her hut. "It's a shame such a vibrant and youthful child has been slain."

"Kagome really was unique."

"Aye. And I do think that perhaps she was a good influence on InuYasha. He really has changed from the selfish and heartless demon I once knew him as all those years ago."

"Kagome really has been a positive influence on us all." Miroku said with a slight smile on her behalf.

"I just wish there was some way we could save her." Sango said with a sigh.

"I doubt Sesshomaru will revive Kagome like he did Kohaku."

"What about the jewel?" Kohaku wondered, visibly worn out after the ordeal with his sister.

Kaede shook her head. "Kagome is a priestess. She cannot use the jewel on her own behalf like that. Thus is why my sister Kikyo couldn't purge herself from the jewel, as she desired. Nor was she able to save her own life." _'Although, Kagome is already slain… she wouldn't be able to use the jewel anyway.'_

"So there's no other way?" Shippo asked. The hurt was evident in his voice.

"I know of no real way to revive those from the dead." Kaede said. "If such a way exists, I fear dire consequences may await."

"…I'm gonna find a way." Came a voice from in behind Kaede. In the doorway of the hut stood InuYasha. He looked forlorned and deeply lost in his own mind. But that was to be expected. Stepping forth he stood by Miroku. Sango looked closely at him.

"I'll protect the Jewel Shards. I can at least do that." He said with a hint of hurt in his voice. Sango picked his tone up and wondered.

"Don't let Sesshomaru get to you InuYasha. We all know you're capable of protecting all of us. You've proven yourself a strong person." He said trying to cheer up InuYasha as he handed him the large fragment of the jewel along with the four stray shards. One shard rested still in its rather new glass vial. Clutching them in his hand, InuYasha put them aside in his kimono. The compliment did nothing to lighten the mood.

"…Tomorrow, I'll travel back to Kagome's time. …I have to…I have to tell her mother what happened. It's the least I can do." He said bowing his head not looking forward to the visit. This just had to be one of the hardest things he's ever done. But it was something that needed to be done. He felt like he owed it to her.

'_Something just doesn't seem right.'_ Sango thought. _'InuYasha and Kikyo met not too long ago. Whatever happened, Kagome was bothered deeply by it. InuYasha didn't seem all too concerned by her actions either. Yet, why is he showing concern now?'_

Miroku stood by, _'Don't be so hard on yourself InuYasha. Even if Kikyo had actually warned you, you still had the confidence and belief that you could protect Kagome. …We all did.'_

* * *

Poor Kagome. Naraku may have been slain, but he took with him Kagome and Kohaku. Although Kohaku was saved by Sesshomaru of all people. Now InuYasha is trying to find a way to save Kagome.

But the question still remains…what happened on that night between InuYasha and Kikyo? Sesshomaru could possibly know seeing as to how he knows something the others don't…

InuYasha is really being hard on himself isn't he? He did promise Kagome though…

What's gonna happen next? …all I know is, you can sometimes expect the unexpected. Especially with me. Please review! It'd make a nice birthday gift.

-King RTS-I'm the King of My World!


	5. The Hardest Thing to Do

After some thought, I've decided to lower the rating. At this time, it's more of a "T" than M as originally thought to be. It should stay as such unless unforeseen events surface.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it… for further disclaimer, see previous chapters.

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 "The Hardest Thing to Do"**

-------------------------------------------------

Morning seemed to have come all too quick. A rooster was crowing as dawn cracked over the ever-lightening horizon. Sleepily, Miroku stirred and rolled onto his side. Blinking open his weary eyes, he was a little startled to find Sango snuggled so close to him as she lay fast asleep. Still not use to their growing relationship.

'_Someday my dear Sango…' _He thought to himself, resisting the temptation to fondle her while she slept. But alas he failed as he reached over to stroke her rear. Miroku sighed in happy relief upon the firm feel she had despite the cloth that covered her. His perverted mind began undressing her with his eyes. Remembering every detail in all those glances while she was bathing. _'What a heavenly sight she is…'_

SLAP! Sango's hand hammered over the monk's cheek. Clearly not thrilled to wake and have a hand stroking her butt. Miroku smirked despite the all too familiar red mark on his face.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Mmm… glad to see you awake my dear Sango." He feigned innocence.

Before too long the entire hut's occupants were awake, save for Kagome of course. InuYasha sat where he slept, guarding the young miko from anyone and everyone. Oddly enough Miroku's antics didn't wake him. Either way though, no one bothered to pester the hanyou and went on with their morning activities. Allowing him to sleep as long as he wanted. They did find it a little odd as to why he was still being rather overly protective of the poor dear, but thought it best not to ask. InuYasha after all had a reason for seemingly everything. Though that reason wasn't always clear.

Shortly after the hanyou woke, Shippo stretched briefly before moving over and sitting in front of InuYasha, who paid him no mind.

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah what?" He said with a hint of annoyance.

"Do you think there really is a way to save Kagome?"

"How the hell should I know? Don't you think if there was a way I'd already try!" He hollered, completely aggravated. To be honest, he didn't want to think much of it. He barely could accept her death. The guilt was really tearing him apart internally.

Shippo slightly flinched but remained calm. This wasn't the first time he was yelled at by the hanyou. And given the circumstances, it was understandable as to why InuYasha was visibly upset. He was just thankful that his head didn't get pounded in for the upteenth time.

Sighing, he slumped down, "Poor Kagome."

InuYasha kept his arms folded and continued to stare off into seemingly nothingness. Not allowing Shippo to bother his stance much. The little kitsune frowned as he stood back up on his hind legs. Without so much as a sigh, Shippo left the hut in a rather dreary state of emotion. Visibly distraught of Kagome's sudden absence from his life. InuYasha still didn't move the slightest bit as he was left alone in the hut. Still starting blankly off into the distance.

* * *

InuYasha took his time at approaching the Bone Eaters Well. The very place that connected his era to Kagome's era. Reaching the wooden edge, he hovered slightly over it and clutched the hard wood with a viciously tight grasp. Growling he attempted to pull a piece of the wooden panels off in frustration. Feeling no give in the wood, he calmed and stopped tugging but still kept a firm grasp on the edge of the well. Panting slightly he let his grip on the wooden well to loosen before he turned his back to it. Sighing he quickly spun around and hopped into the depths of the dark well to the modern era.

The blue and purple lights began to flare, surrounding his body in familiar warmth he often felt when traveling through time. His rather somber mood cooled slightly by the warming efforts of his short, yet long, journey. InuYasha touched down on the soft dirt of the modern era inside the Higurashi well house. With the lights fading, he softly sighed before leaping up out of the well. He felt in no hurry, so he calmly walked out of the well house and towards the Higurashi household. His home away from home, he found himself considering it as.

Although he wasn't too familiar with the modern era and all the new and unfamiliar things, he still found this time period to be somewhat enjoyable. Sure, a lot of the new technology did confuse and even scare him. A lot of which he even found threatening at first. But nonetheless was beginning to get used to. The sky, air, and water quality also wasn't quite as good as it was, but it was almost as if the city was his own concrete jungle. Leaping across buildings, riding on trucks, bounding across new obstacles, InuYasha often found this rather fun. It was a new challenge for him to conquer.

Of course, he didn't quite have the freedom in the modern era as he did when in the Feudal era. Kagome always held him back and tried to keep him at her home. Out of public, out of society. Naturally, like a little kid, he wanted to know why. Plus, it did hurt to be left out as he felt like he was. Heck, he was even curious as to what Kagome does normally in her own time. Even something as boring as school he wanted to know about. Miroku too knew of InuYasha's curiosity. He himself was interested in what the future held. Even if it were a future he'd never live to see. Sango however felt that someday InuYasha would wind up in a bit of trouble. _"Curiosity killed the dog."_ She ended up saying one day.

It was difficult for him to accept the fact that society once again wouldn't accept him. At least, Kagome said they wouldn't. And he really couldn't argue that fact either. He being part demon in an era in which demons no longer existed. There was just no way anyone from the modern era would accept him if they knew the truth. Then again, the only one who seemingly did was Kagome.

InuYasha was so hung on that fact that he didn't include the rest of Kagome's family. He couldn't dwindle on the fact very much longer as the door to the Higurashi household was already centimeters from his face. Standing stiff as a board, he hesitated in making a move. Taking a deep breath he entered the quiet home and calmly looked around.

Seeing no one, he set out in search of anyone. He could smell the scent of Kagome's mother clearly. Signaling she was somewhere close by. He walked into the kitchen, not realizing she was actually standing right behind him. A quick sniff alerted him to her location as he spun around. The woman beamed him a warm smile as InuYasha stood with a perplexed look at how she was able to sneak up behind him like that. The only logical thing he could come up with was that he was too distracted to concentrate.

"Hello there. Would you like something to eat?" She offered.

"…No, I-"

"Where's Kagome? I didn't see her come in with you."

InuYasha tensed as he looked blankly out a window. He sighed then bowed his head.

"InuYasha…?"

He could have sworn he heard a sob. "I don't know how to begin telling this…"

Miss Higurashi was already beginning to show tears. She knew something had to have happened to her daughter when InuYasha arrived without her. And with the look on his face, something terrible took place. It took all she had just to seem happy and unknowing. But once InuYasha had begun the walls came down in an instant.

"…Kagome…Kagome, she…died while fighting Naraku." InuYasha lowered his head further, not looking at anything in particular. He lightly bit his lower lip, expecting some sort of verbal lashing. But nothing came. Just the smell of tears.

Miss Higurashi stepped forward and fell into InuYasha's arms weeping. She knew it. Her feelings and her fears were right. He held the woman close in a loose embrace allowing her to cry on his chest. He was at a complete loss for words and actions. All he could do was hold the crying mother, and try to contemplate his thoughts. Perhaps even provide what little comfort he felt he could bring.

"I'm sorry… I… I failed to protect her like I promised." He almost regretfully stated. It really hurt to admit that. But somehow he did feel a little better confessing that to someone very important to him. Yet at the same time devastated his inner being. He didn't know why he desired to continue on. To tell the poor woman how he failed in protecting her daughter like he promised himself he would.

He felt her shake her head into his chest. "No…" she said slightly muffled.

"Forgive me… I shouldn't have let her stay-"

"No. …I …I can't blame you. …I never will. Kagome wanted to be by your side. And she was." She half-sobbed.

Miss Higurashi pulled herself from InuYasha and plucked a tissue from its box and tried to dry her face. InuYasha stood still, watching. Wondering. Wanting her to stop crying.

"InuYasha…"

The hanyou did all he could and embraced Miss Higurashi again. He just wanted to hold someone in his arms. Someone who felt as miserable as he did at the moment. A stray tear fell from his face as he struggled with the inner war within him. Sesshomaru said Kagome's death was his fault. And yet Miss Higurashi knew and said it wasn't. He didn't know whom to believe. He did promise Kagome that he'd protect her though…

"…You'll always be welcomed in this family. Thank you for all you have done."

InuYasha stiffened. Did he hear that right?

He was welcomed. For once in his life, someone, a human, accepted him as part of their family. Even after he failed to protect a member of it.  
She, and even the rest of the family, never did criticize him about his heritage. In fact, they never really did seem to mind what he was, save for Jiichan sometimes. He was a half-demon, and they treated him like a normal person. Kagome was that link that bonded him with her family. She is what brought her family to trust in him, to believe in him, to look up to him, and even to love him. Not just as a half-demon, but as a person. He realized that now.

But what was he to do now?

* * *

What indeed? Don't forget to review!

-King RTS-I'm the King of My World!


	6. A Hanyou in Distress

Welcome back! Hope you're enjoying the story thus far! Last chapter was a bit of an emotional ride as InuYasha broke the news to Kagome's mother. She rocked his world by accepting him as a part of the family...giving him something he's always wanted, "acceptance". As realizations were beginning to be made, InuYasha's emotions began to run rampant. As he became unsure of how to handle them...and what to do next...

Onto Chapter 6!

A/N: The "Adament Barrage" is still in it's Japanese form "Kongousouha". And will be throughout the story.

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed. Still don't own anything from original series.

------------------------------------

**Chapter 6 "A Hanyou in Distress"**

------------------------------------

"Master please! You can't possibly beat him!" Cried a frantic flea, Myoga.

"Feh, shut up!" InuYasha replied bitterly, raising his Tetsusaiga up. "Wind Scar!"

"Fool, that won't work!" A large gust of wind flooded the area, dissipating the Wind Scar instantly. InuYasha growled frustrated and clinched his sword tighter.

"Oh, it's hopeless! Why'd you even come here anyway?"

"I said shut up!" InuYasha roughly grabbed the flea from his shoulder and threw him aside. Myoga managed to recover and land harmlessly on a pile of rocks nearby. Sighing, he hid partly behind the small rock and looked back to the extremely upset hanyou.

"Now I will show you the true power of the Dragon Clan!" said InuYasha's apparent opponent, opening his mouth and forming a ball of demonic energy. Not even hesitating, InuYasha launched himself into the air and brought his sword down onto the dragon's head with great speed. The sword's strike did nothing as it bounced harmlessly off the scaly head. The ball of energy grew larger before it was fired. InuYasha hadn't time to counter it and struck him dead-on. Thrown across the rocky terrain, he landed amongst some rough rocks, cutting through his already tattered and torn clothing, slashing into his wounded body as he rolled.

"Oh… master, why? Why did you insist on fighting one of the strongest demons around? The Dragon Lord of the Southern Mountains will surely kill him! He makes Ryukotsei look like a mere baby-dragon!" Myoga may have overly exaggerated that just a little, but indeed the dragon lord was quite powerful. InuYasha quickly ridded the area of a couple of the lesser dragons early on. Naturally the leader came out to defend the rest of its clan. Which is exactly what InuYasha wanted. He may not be the brightest, but he knew demons that were strong. Almost any dragon was tough enough as it was. But the leader of an entire clan… the power was clearly far and above. And what better place to find a dragon than in the mountains? Unfortunately, Myoga knew this territory belonged to the Dragon Lord. And that of his clan. Although they mainly kept to their selves, they didn't take kindly to any trespassers. Such as InuYasha…

"Damn you…" InuYasha grumped, wobbling as he stood. "I'm gonna tear you to pieces you bastard." He lowered his stance, preparing for his offensive strike.

The dragon lord, amused, dove from the skies towards his prey. "I have you now half-breed!"

"Oh no you don't! Kongousouha!" A meager flick of his sword and InuYasha fired off the diamond spears. The dragon lord flew straight into them as several pierced through his scaly armor as if it didn't exist. Stunned, but seemingly unhurt, the dragon lord growled with malice. Clearly not amused by the minor damage done to him.

"Wretched half-breed. You think you can kill me that easily do you?"

"Heh," Taking off, InuYasha made another attempt to slash at the dragon's body. In mid-air, the dragon lord simply brought his large clawed hand down upon InuYasha, driving him into the ground. Then without much hesitation, he swung his thick, scalytail down upon the hanyou, slamming it into his weakened body.

"Oh he's doomed." Myoga cowered further behind the rock.

The dust slowly settled as the dragon lord hovered in the air. Almost mockingly, he eased himself onto the rocky ground and stared where he drove InuYasha into the ground moments ago. Finally the dust completely settled as the hanyou's body was noticeable. Moving slowly, InuYasha rose himself up, his teeth clenched tightly.

"Still alive are you? I'll finish you off once and for all!" The dragon lord lifted off again, kicking up dust and pebbles. InuYasha raised his sword and stared almost viciously at his opponent. Three reddish demonic balls of energy began to form by the dragon. One from his mouth and one from each wing formed, growing larger by the second. Still trying to steady himself, InuYasha prepared for his own surprise. The winds picked up as the energies grew steadily. InuYasha on the other hand didn't seem to be the least bit concerned. He just clutched his sword and got ready. Clinching his teeth together tightly.

"Perish!" The large blasts were fired as InuYasha once again took to the skies with an almost eerie smirk.

"I'll show you!" He closed on the center ball of demonic energy. "Heh, you're through! Backlash Wave!" He called, slicing through the red energy blast. The winds ensnared the center demonic blast and began to turn it completely around while infusing it with the Wind Scar.

"What!" The dragon lord tried to cover himself, but the blast hurtled towards him at great speed and force. A loud roar was heard as his own attack and the Wind Scar began to eat away at his body. The other two blasts were deflected by the ensnaring winds and slammed harmlessly into the ground on opposite sides of InuYasha. Landing, he saw the attack take effect, but he wasn't through yet. Growling loudly and bitterly himself, he clinched the hilt of his sword extremely tight and took off again. Chunks of the once mighty dragon began to fall as InuYasha made his way towards the dragon lord. His scaly armor was still resisting some of the attack.

"Die!" InuYasha came aggressively through the dust and smoke from the attacks and slashed completely through the dragon's head with a tremendous blow. He shifted his body and continued his slash completely down the dragon's body. InuYasha fell from the sky and landed nearby as two large pieces of the dragon lord slammed into the ground on either side of him. Kicking up all kinds of debris on the rocky terrain.

Myoga stood in awe, completely stunned at InuYasha's apparent victory over the once mighty dragon lord. It just seemed impossible. Unbelievable. He was sure the dragon lord would come back and attack again. Or even summon up more of his clan. A tense moment passed as nothing happened…yet.

InuYasha stood panting, holding his sword as though he wasn't satisfied. "Damn it… is that all you've got!" He turned his sword and slammed the tip into the ground, fuming. Myoga cautiously bounded over as the hanyou winced with slight pain. He wasn't sure, but the little flea could have sworn he saw purple marks on the cheeks on his master.

"Master! You did it!" Trying to get a good look at his face

InuYasha winced again as he clutched a large slash the dragon lord made early in their battle. Panting, he wobbled as he struggled to stand. Wincing, he took to a knee, then fell over unconscious as Myoga reached him. His body was drained, battered, and unable to take any more exertion.

"Master!"

Myoga came to a halt on his hanyou friend, looking down upon his worn and battle scarred face. "Oh dear…" He said with concern at the damage done. Yet was relieved that he was normal.

The hanyou remained face down in the dirt as blood slowly pooled around his exhausted and battered body. His clothing almost torn to shreds. Especially his kimono. Myoga wasn't quite sure what brought on this sudden surge in rage-enduced power. Nor did he know why InuYasha insisted on finding and fighting such a powerful demon. He didn't even seem to care if it killed him or not. The little flea did what he could and stood by his master in hopes of a quick recovery. At least he was still alive…

----------------------------------

Late in the night, Miroku and Sango resided at a small inn in a nearby village. They sat facing each other, sipping at either some water and/or sake in peaceful silence. Their budding relationship slowly blooming with the passage of time. Sango kept her eye on the monk as he seemed to be at peace. Keeping his focus elsewhere other than her. She wondered if he was scheming up something. Or wondering where all the pretty girls are. The mere thought of that was making her blood grow warmer. His silence was starting to test her nerves. However, that silence was broken when Miroku spoke up.

"Sango?"

"Yes? What is it?" She said with a hint of being startled in her voice. Not expecting him to talk so suddenly. Her body tensing momentarily.

"Someday soon I wish us to be a family of our own, now that Naraku is gone." Miroku began as a rather bright blush came to her face. "My curse is broken. I can finally fulfill my promise to you Sango." There was a warm smile on his face. Not helping to ease her nerves.

The blush didn't fade from Sango's face as she stared expressionlessly at Miroku. "So…you really did mean what you said?"

He nodded, "I did. Sango, I love you. I want you to bear my children…someday. I know I have a lot to learn about you-" she leaned over and held a finger to his lips.

"No, no, don't…" She began, still flushing a bright red color, "I understand. Thanks Miroku. …it'll take some time to get used to-" She said not wanting him to ruin the moment.

"I can be patient my dear Sango." He broke in.

She smiled, "You promise not to go womanizing?"

Miroku closed his eyes and lowered his head slightly. A short inner laugh sounded from him as he looked back up at Sango's face. "It'll take me a little time to break that bad habit of mine… but I'm willing to stop if that's what it takes for you to accept me completely." He took her hand in his.

Sango nodded, "Good." She hugged his arm as she snuggled closer to him. Miroku held her close feeling the warmth of her body pressed close to his. Oh how he longed for such blissful contact. Even if it was only a small portion. But this was something he could come to love. Spending nights by the fire cuddled up together.

She tried to calm herself as she laid her head on Miroku's shoulder. Butterflies were swarming in her stomach at the thought of her future with him. Setting aside his womanizing aspect, she really admired him. _'Maybe it's time I stop kidding myself and accept that fact that I do indeed love him.' _She thought to herself, fluttering with inner happiness. A happiness that faded from the reminder of her slain friend. _'Kagome… I know you had regrets. That you weren't as happy as you made yourself seem. Deep down… I know you were hurting. What really broke your spirit?'_

-------------------------------

"Heh, I'll get you InuYasha… just you wait. I'll make you pay for what you did…" Came a voice from the darkness. Two glimmers of pinkish light shone as the figure walked off gingerly into the forest.

-----------------------------

Uh oh…InuYasha may be in more trouble than he realizes! What does the future hold for everyone?

Please Review!

-King RTS-I'm the King of My World!


	7. InuYasha's Lost Soul

Last chapter was what you'd probably consider "a down time" chapter. All movies, books, etc have it… where there's a down moment in the plot or overall story. A "break" in the action if you would. Well, to remedy that, I give you a nice action-packed Chapter 7!

Before we begin, I'd like to thank **madosie **from MMorg for your review to Chapter 6. …Well, guess you can say he might just get a little time away from his emotional pain here. …maybe… enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but this plot!

-------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 7 "InuYasha's Lost Soul"**  
-------------------------------------------

Dawn cracked slowly over the murky horizon. The cool air slowly dissipated by the warming sun. Laying face down in the dirt, a heavily wounded hanyou rested after a monumental battle just hours ago. Though being a hanyou, his wounds were still severe and weren't healing very quickly. Even the smaller ones were still lingering quite visibly on his barely healed body.

Myoga stayed nearby, trying to protect his friend in any way possible. Tired and weary, he managed to make it through the night. Thankful that nothing attacked them during the nightly hours. Especially one of the remaining dragons, if any. Sighing in relief as InuYasha began to stir, he remained rather calm and quiet. Coughing momentarily, InuYasha groaned as he flopped over on his back. Sending the poor flea-demon on a short flight. Landing harmlessly nearby, Myoga scurried back near InuYasha to check up on him. The hanyou's eyes slowly preyed open as a soft moan escaped his lips.

"Lord InuYasha, are you ok?"

"Urgh…" He groaned, holding his head in agony. Staggering, he managed to get to his feet after a minute or two. Taking a moment, he tried to remember what happened yesterday as his body swayed gently with the breeze. All the memories flooded in from the past two days as he sighed and lowered his head. Feeling a little light headed and dizzy from too much thinking at one time. Expressionless, he limped over and plucked Tetsusaiga from the ground and sheathed it. Myoga climbed onto his shoulder just as InuYasha began to limber away quite slowly. Wondering if the hanyou has calmed any…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it Kirara?" Sango asked her companion as she sat up from her bedding. The little kitten-youkai mewed as it stared off into the semi-lighted distance. As though she was trying to get her master's attention. "Do you sense something?"

"Merw."

"Hmm…" Everything appeared normal. So what could be the problem?

"Merw."

"Sango, what is it?" Miroku sat up and yawned slightly. Rubbing his head in grogginess.

"I think Kirara picked up on something."

"Whatever could it be?"

"I'm not sure, but we should check it out."

"Do you think it could be InuYasha?"

"Perhaps. Come on…"

"Merrw." Kirara exploded into a ball of flames as she transformed into her large saber-toothed-cat-like state. With little hesitation, Sango and Miroku sprang from their bedding and quickly got ready to depart. Just minutes later they were ready to go and climbed aboard their faithful friend and took to the skies. Each wondering what lied ahead as the sun drew higher and higher into the daytime sky.

Miroku felt the restlessness in the air as his senses wakened. Something just didn't seem right to him. Though the feeling wasn't that of evil, it was still chilling. Hatred and revenge seemed to permeate. And as Kirara kept flying, the feeling became stronger.

'_What could it mean?'_ Miroku wondered. He could only hang on and speculate for the time being.

-----------------------

"Master, are you sure you're ok?" Myoga said nearing the afternoon hours.

"Leave me alone Myoga. I don't want to hear it." The hanyou said annoyed as he limped through the thicket of trees slowly. Obviously tensed and uptight.

"You surely are looking for your death bed aren't you?"

"Why do you care? I failed! Not once, not twice, but three times!" He shouted at his shoulder where Myoga resided. Still visibly upset over the whole situation.

_'Ah, so it has been bothering him…hmm, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he's more like his father than what he wants to believe. Much less even realizes. What is it about them that drew their attention towards humans? …In all my years, I'll never come to completely understand either one of them.'_

_'Damn you Naraku…how could you do that to my friends? …Even in death, he still wins…'_

InuYasha came to an abrupt halt once a familiar and annoying scent caught his severely weakened senses. Clearly not in the mood, he snapped his head around, ignoring the cramping pain, and scowled at the presence before him. Trying to appear unhurt or at least un-intimidated. Even though that was visibly futile.

"Heh, so I've finally found you." Said the figure with a hint of spite.

"Kouga."

"You bastard! How could you let Kagome die?" Kouga bellowed, clearly enraged.

"I…" InuYasha was about to snap back at him, but once Kouga's words got though, he hesitated and stopped. He tilted his head downward slightly as his hair drooped over amber eyes. Yet another accusation of him failing. Just after he chewed himself out a moment ago too. And yet those accusations were painfully true. But what made it worse was Kouga of all people saying it. Kouga loved Kagome, which he couldn't stand. But the wolf was right. How could he have let Kagome die? InuYasha's spirit seemed to slowly crumble further by the constant reminding of his failure. The breaking of a promise he made not just her, but himself.

Still, he may not like the guy, but he did respect Kouga. And the protection he offered was second to none. Maybe he was right… Kouga would have protected her better. He wouldn't let something like that happen to her. He wouldn't have failed…

"You damn stupid mutt! I can't believe I trusted you to protect her! You truly are a worthless half-breed!"

Myoga expected InuYasha to lash out at the wolf-youkai due to the hanyou's violent nature, especially towards that remark. But instead, he remained oddly quiet and motionless. As though he didn't hear a word. The growling was coming from Kouga, one could be certain of that.

"Damn you InuYasha! I'm gonna avenge Kagome's death here and now!" He clinched his fists and took a prepared-dash stance. "Prepare to die you stupid mutt!" Kouga took off at surprisingly blinding speed directly for the still unmoving hanyou. Myoga panicked and leapt off of InuYasha's shoulder as Kouga slammed his fist directly into InuYasha's wounded body. Flying backwards, the hanyou landed shoulder first into the dirt. Skidding and rolling to a halt in a greatly, wounded heap.

Kouga's rage was ever present on his face as he readied his next strike. "Come on, it's more fun to kill prey that fights back!" He taunted as he took off again as InuYasha staggered back up slowly. His body still soar from his previous battle.

Again Kouga's fist slammed into InuYasha's chest just as Miroku and Sango arrived at the scene on Kirara. Watching as Kouga was getting the upper hand. Sango gasped at Kouga's apparent speed. And by realizing that indeed Kirara sensed their friend. But what made Kouga upset with InuYasha? She feared she knew the unfortunate reason…

"Miroku…"

"I know. He must have stolen his jewel shards back…"

"But I thought InuYasha had them?"

"Apparently not. Or else Kouga has somehow overpowered him and took them."

Kouga sensed their presence, but paid them no mind as InuYasha once again stood, still unable to make any offensive move. He didn't even appear to be trying very hard either. Kouga cracked his knuckles and smirked.

"So you admit it then? You are worthless… that's why you want me to finish you off quickly? Well then, have it your way!"

"Kouga!" Miroku called, trying to stop the attack. This was beginning to be so uncharacteristic of Kouga. But then again, when it came to Kagome he never was his usual self. One had to admire his faithful and determined spirit at trying to win over the young miko. Still, this senseless attack on each other wasn't going to prove anything. Miroku and Sango knew that. InuYasha…perhaps he did too…

The wolf-youkai again paid him no heed as he dashed off again. This time taking off into the air. At the peak of his launch, Kouga spun and thrusted his foot directly at InuYasha. The devastating kick landed square on InuYasha's jaw, knocking his head sideways as he slammed into the ground once again. Somehow it didn't break any bones or even dislocate anything. But it still severely hurt the already wounded hanyou as he plowed the hard dirt.

"Sango… he's…"

"He's not even trying to fight back."

"I don't understand. What's wrong?" He said unsure of InuYasha's actions as well. Normally he wouldn't pass up a chance to fight. But since Naraku's defeat, he didn't seem the least bit enthusiastic about fighting. As though his fighting spirit lost its way. Course, he also didn't know what happened earlier either…

"Master InuYasha is still wounded from an earlier battle he had."

"Earlier battle?" Miroku and Sango asked in unison, recognizing the voice of Myoga. It came to as a little bit of a surprise to hear that.

"Indeed. He was so upset, he seeked out a powerful demon: The Dragon Lord of the Southern Mountains! Somehow he was able to win, but at great physical harm!"

InuYasha remained facedown on the ground as Kouga stalked around him, baring his fangs slightly. The frustration was still evident as Kouga heaved the seriously wounded hanyou from the ground. Rearing his fist back, he punched InuYasha right across his jaw where he'd just been kicked a moment ago. His head moved in unison to the blow as Kouga held him firmly. The hanyou seemed dazed as he struggled to remain conscious. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth in thick coves. Kouga stared coldly into the glistening eyes of his opponent. Uncaring of the injuries inflicted.

"I'm gonna avenge Kagome mutt face! You failed! You let my woman get killed!" Kouga reared back and punched him hard again. InuYasha breathed hard as he refused to look directly at Kouga. Refused to speak, let alone make a sound of pain. Another shot, this time to the side of his head. Blood dripped from the hanyou's mouth further as he tried to keep his senses intact. But his vision was going blurry. He barely knew left from right, up from down. Even his sense of smell was beginning to fade slightly.

InuYasha's guilt and the truth of Kouga's words devastated his fighting spirit. Even Sesshomaru's words were ringing in his head as yet another fist was slammed into his battered body. Further re-opening several of the barely healed wounds. A crack was heard as bones broke. InuYasha winced and tried to shield his ribs, showing that one if not more had been broke. InuYasha panted tiredly and almost whimpered in pain.

"Stop this Kouga! InuYasha tried his best to protect her…" Sango pleaded, unable to take anymore of this senseless assault. InuYasha was her friend. Her comrade. Kouga was being way too hard on him. Taking things too far. This was no way to remember the fallen miko. She wouldn't want them to fight like this… why couldn't they just get along and honor her life together?

"Stay out of this!" He shouted at the pair, trying to dismiss them before glaring back at InuYasha. "Come on, fight back!" He shook InuYasha roughly.

"…No." Came an almost inaudible reply from the hanyou. Feeling utterly disgusted with himself. He was too physically hurt to fight. And despite his stubbornness, he knew that.

Grumping, Kouga slammed InuYasha's face back into the ground. "Time to finish this."

Miroku and Sango could only helplessly watch as Kouga stalked around InuYasha once again. The hanyou stirred as he slowly attempted to get back on his feet. His blood was dripping everywhere from the re-opened wounds and those that still have yet to heal. Plus, some new ones Kouga gave him. His arm bent across his chest at the severity of his wounds there. InuYasha's will to fight nearly lost. He truly did feel worthless knowing he failed three times to protect someone he cared for, if even only a little. What's worse, Kouga wanted him to fight despite his condition. The coward didn't want to wait till he recovered. Clinching his still-free right fist, InuYasha struggled to get his footing as he stumbled. Kouga continued to stalk him, even taunting him as he approached the rather dazed hanyou. Feeling the urge to at least defend himself, InuYasha seized the moment and got in a good sucker punch before Kouga could react.

"…that's for… stealing Kagome's shards… you bastard…" It was motivation enough.

"Oh-ho, so you can fight! No matter, you're not worth my time anyway." Kouga forearmed InuYasha in the gut, doubling him over. Obviously not even feeling the cheap shot the hanyou gave him. A good uppercut sent InuYasha a short distance through the air and into the dirt again.

"Kouga please stop! He's in no condition to fight!" Sango pleaded again. Tears formed in her eyes. It was hard enough living with Kagome's death. She couldn't bare losing another friend. Not like this…

The wolf-youkai again ignored her as he took to the skies. Spring-boarding himself into the air at near treetop height. He went fist first at InuYasha intent on ending the fight and the hanyou's life with one last fatal blow.

Kouga connected with a bone-shattering punch that drove InuYasha completely into the ground. Dust and sod flew everywhere, enshrouding the area. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara could only take cover until the dust settled.

The sight wasn't pretty as the seriously wounded hanyou laid motionless at the bottom of the half-meter crater. Kouga hopped out and smirked triumphantly while some of the dirt settled.

"Finally… I've beaten you InuYasha. You have died by my hand. And Kagome's death avenged." He clinched his fist in victory.

Miroku wasn't too sure of that. He sensed a shift in InuYasha's aura. A very ominous shift. Tremendous demonic power seemed to vibrate from within the rather large crater in the ground. He feared what was about to happen. Through what remained of the dust, Miroku saw movement. Very slow, but nevertheless movement. His fears were confirmed at that moment.

Kouga looked to Miroku, Sango, and Kirara, taking note of a worried look from the monk. Not feeling the danger through his confident victory.

"Kouga, you must run!" Miroku shouted down to him.

"Why should I monk? There's nothing here!"

"InuYasha isn't dead!" He called out.

Kouga's face showed signs of slight panic. "What! How!"

Slowly, he turned to see for himself, only to meet a vicious slash across his chest. Reeling, he covered the wound and tried to see what just hit him. Before his eyes stood a bloody, bruised, battered, but nonetheless alive InuYasha. But something was different. Kouga stared in complete surprised shock. InuYasha's normally amber eyes were now almost blood red. Purple markings lined his cheeks as he growled fiercely with enlarged fangs. His aura and scent completely different than it had been before. It radiated pure rage and power. But what really got Kouga's hair standing on edge was that InuYasha had no scent of fear or even pain, no remorse, no mercy.

_'He's… no… his scent. It's that of a full-blooded demon. But… damn…how did I miss it?'_

"Master InuYasha!" Myoga called, also in shock.

"Miroku, doesn't he still have Tetsusaiga with him?"

"He does."

"Then why did he transform!"

"I'll kill you all!" InuYasha's enraged demon voice sneered as he attempted to slash Kouga again. He barely managed to dodge the attack as yet another strike swung his way. Rolling, Kouga tripped InuYasha, which served almost no purpose since he recovered quickly enough. Still, it bought Kouga some time to at least defend himself.

"Kouga, you should run while you still can!"

"What? I'm not running for anything. I told you, I'm gonna avenge Kagome!" He shouted back, stumbling from another attempted slash from InuYasha. "Even if it costs me my life." He said quietly to himself. Sidestepping yet another attack, Kouga managed to thrust InuYasha backwards onto the ground. He shot back up and growled frustrated. His crimson eyes noticed the sword dangling from his hips. Almost evilly smirking, he took hold of the hilt and drew Tetsusaiga from its sheath.

Myoga was stunned. The sword didn't reject him! Nor was it suppressing his demon blood! Something was a miss with the former hanyou and the Tetsusaiga. He cowered behind Miroku's neck. Sensing the urgency, Miroku knew that if InuYasha in his demonic form could wield such a deadly sword, chaos and destruction was about to ensue. But how was it possible? Why did his demonic form want to fight with the sword instead of his claws?

"Die!" InuYasha called forth as he one-handed-slammed his sword into the ground unleashing a blazing Wind Scar. Kouga managed to dodge the enhanced blast as he prepared for a counterattack. Seizing the moment, he sprinted around and clobbered InuYasha from behind. Tumbling head over heels, InuYasha stood back up sneeringly mad. Taking off he attempted a high-flying downward slash. But Kouga was still too quick as he not only dodged the attack but nailed the former hanyou in the chest with a high-end kick.

Winded, and despite further hurting his broken ribs, by all means he wasn't about to stop. InuYasha took a low stance as he growled viciously. Kouga looked puzzled but decided not to debate it and charged.

"Kongousouha!" InuYasha called, firing his most devastating attack. With his now full demonic powers, the attack was even stronger and deadlier than ever.

"What!" Kouga tried to stop, but the spears flew too quickly and one small spear drove right into his gut before he could avoid the attack. He was lucky that more didn't pierce his flesh and fur.

Gasping for air, he kneeled hunched over. Kouga knew he was in deep trouble. The spear opened a large wound and blood poured out profusely. Grasping the new wound, he flinched as he even attempted to move. The demon before him was beginning to appear too strong. No matter how much you hit him, the former hanyou didn't seem to care. He didn't even seem bothered in the least by the broken bones he's suffered either.

InuYasha sheathed his sword and flexed his claws before taking off towards the wolf-youkai at a full run. Kouga narrowly rolled aside to miss a devastating slash that even scarred the ground. InuYasha recovered from the miss and quickly took to the offensive again. Reeling, Kouga hastily tried to get a little distance to plan his next move. InuYasha dawned on him too quick as his long claws viciously tore through his skin and fur. Kouga fell to the ground as his back stung with immense pain. The former hanyou stalked his prey, fully intent on killing. And Kouga knew it.

Sango bit her lip before stepping forward. InuYasha just had to be stopped. One way or another. His demonic form was just too dangerous to be free like it was. "Hiraikotsu!" She called, heaving her giant boomerang at InuYasha.

He easily dodged the attack, snarling with annoyance. Sango's Hiraikotsu spun back around into her possession. She barely managed to block a sudden attack from her companion as InuYasha repeatedly struck her weapon in an aggressive frenzy.

"Snap out of it!" She shoved him backwards only to have him retaliate with a high slash. The impact of the blow actually bent the top portion of her Hiraikotsu. Startled, Sango knew she couldn't hold him off much longer as she blocked another harsh strike.

"You mangy mutt!" Kouga hollered as he spin-kicked InuYasha right in the gut. Sending the Inu-youkai hard into a tree. Miroku seized the chance to expand the barrier he just erected to encase Sango. The little kitten-youkai emerged from in behind her master, mewing. Kirara had also sensed a change in InuYasha's aura, but didn't know how to react to a friend. She seemed to sense something with him. Something the others couldn't.

"This isn't good Sango. Without Kagome we can't stop him!"

"We have to get through to him somehow!"

"It's impossible!" Myoga shouted in a panic.

"Heh, I have to admit, this is more interesting." Kouga called out, smirking despite his condition. Sweat rolled down his forehead at the moderate fatigue he felt.

InuYasha rose to his feet and growled in his demonic way. He took hold of his sword once again. In a fluent motion, InuYasha pulled the Tetsusaiga from its sheath and fired off a quick Wind Scar. Kouga easily avoided the attack but stumbled, preventing any offense.

"Die!" InuYasha emerged from the dust in the air attempting a downwards sword slash. Kouga hardly noticed him coming but still managed to roll off to the side. InuYasha turned his body and swung again, missing by mere millimeters. Again and again the Inu-youkai swung his sword in vicious random slashes. Kouga could only dodge and defend himself. The rate of InuYasha's attacks was just too fast for him to take to the offensive.

Ducking a high-end slash, Kouga bounded backwards with an acrobatic-like showing. Taking a quick breather he tried to formulate a plan to slow the former hanyou down so he could get back on the offensive. Easier said than done really. It was impressive to see the demon-InuYasha keep up with the jewel shard enhanced legs of Kouga.

Miroku and Sango helplessly watched from within a barrier. Their friend was too quick and too strong for either one of them to take on. All they could do was pray that he didn't use the Tetsusaiga to break the barrier. Sango kept her damaged Hiraikotsu positioned to deflect an attack should the barrier fail.

With a meager flick of his wrist, InuYasha sent another blazing Wind Scar at Kouga. Easy enough, he high tailed it to the air to avoid the attack. This time it was Kouga's turn to come through the dust as a fist connected into InuYasha's left leg. Bending it at a weird angle, knocking the demon off his feet. The former hanyou scrambled to get back up but Kouga came at him too quick.

"This will finish it! …Fists of Rage!" A small glow developed on his right fist as he drove the tremendous shot into the chest of InuYasha. Driving him down into the ground once again. Dust and dirt flew everywhere, shrouding the entire area with a thicker coat than before. The Tetsusaiga went flying high through the air, somersaulting before landing point down into the ground.

"Oh master." Myoga cried out from within the barrier. The dust began to settle, revealing a shadowy figure.

"Heh, it's over this time…" came the voice of Kouga as he became more visible. Smirking victoriously he made his way wearily out of the large crater, panting slightly as his wounds stung irritatingly.

Lowering the barrier, Miroku had a disapproving look on his face. Sango could only stare at the crater in the Earth caused by Kouga's attack. She appeared horrified at the apparent loss of yet another friend. First Kagome, then InuYasha…who's next? She feared that it could be her, or even Miroku. Maybe even Shippo. …It just couldn't be so.

"Can't say he didn't deserve it." Kouga told the other two.

"Kouga…while I can't condole your killing of InuYasha… he did need to be stopped. And I fear that in his demonic form, and with Kagome unable to stop him, he could have caused grave harm to the lands. Especially nearby villages." Miroku glanced down to see InuYasha wasn't moving in the slightest way. He didn't even seem to be breathing. Kouga had actually done it. He had killed InuYasha. But what he said was right. He had to be stopped. Without Kagome, InuYasha in his demonic form was a Demon of Death. A demon who desired only to kill. A demon that was virtually and almost unstoppable.

Sango sighed as she tried not to cry, "Still, don't you find it odd he was able to wield the Tetsusaiga in his demonic form?"

"Indeed. Myoga, do you know of anything?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I don't even know why Lord InuYasha transformed despite having the Tetsusaiga in his possession. The sword was supposed to keep his demonic blood in check."

"Do you think that his demonic blood has become too strong for him to control?"

"Eh, who cares? I took care of that worthless mutt."

"Kouga, Miroku, Sango… all of you were lucky to have survived. We all know how Master InuYasha is a ruthless killer in his demonic form. Being able to wield such a destructive sword, the Tetsusaiga, could have been disastrous! Any one of his attacks could wipe out an entire village in seconds!" Myoga internally quaked with the thought of the power InuYasha could have unleashed.

"That's true. The Wind Scar alone is powerful and deadly. So is the Kongousouha."

"He can't use the Backlash Wave unless it's a strong demon he's fighting." Sango confirmed.

"Precisely."

"Bah, I'll just destroy that sword so no one can ever use it!"

"Kouga no!"

Too late. He struck the still transformed sword with what power he had left. It remained perfectly intact as it sang a vibrating sound of sadness and pain. Again and again Kouga struck the blade but was getting nowhere fast. He was getting some nice bruises on his fist though.

"Why…won't…this…damn…thing…break?"

"Because you're nothing but a wimpy wolf." Came the voice of the demonic powered InuYasha. Kouga was too focused on the sword to have noticed the Inu-youkai, still very much alive, sneak up behind him. With no time to defend himself, he felt a hand go right though him. InuYasha impaled his clawed-hand through the back and stomach of the wolf-youkai. A silent wail of pain emitted from the depths of Kouga's throat. Still latched onto him, InuYasha flung Kouga off his arm, landing with a sickening crack in front of Miroku.

"Kouga!" Sango called reaching out to check on him. Amazed at how InuYasha was still moving, much less even alive. It just couldn't be…

"Sango!"

A careless move by her allowed InuYasha to claw her right on the left arm. She grimaced with sheering pain as she struggled to fight it off. Her hand unable to contain much of the blood that poured out of the deep slash. Miroku dove into the fray and tried to push their friend back so Sango could escape. Perhaps Kouga too, who seemed rather winded.

"Come on InuYasha! Snap out of it!" Miroku did his best to block each slash from the demon's claws. With a good twirl of his staff, he was able to smack the Inu-youkai across the side of his head. It barely even phased him and only seemed to aggravate the situation further.

A strong uppercut-slash sent Miroku's staff flying. Quickly InuYasha brought his other hand back down to finish off the monk. Miroku made a dive and retrieved Sango's fallen weapon and narrowly blocked the attack.

'_Clank, clunk, clunk, clang, cling.'_ InuYasha's claws sounded on the Hiraikotsu, trying to get at Miroku. The weapon was beginning to show wear as deep slash marks were starting to show. InuYasha repeatedly hit the same spot over and over, denting and bending the Hiraikotsu with each attack.

_'This isn't good! No matter how much we hit him it doesn't work! …Isn't there any way to stop him?'_

The only way known was to kill him. But with his demonic blood, even that wasn't going to be easy. Especially when said blood fueled his very life force and made the former hanyou defend itself to complete death and attack anything in sight. Miroku wasn't even sure if InuYasha could be held off long enough for the demon to get tired and finally stop. It was beginning to seem apparent that InuYasha wasn't about to stop until he killed everyone in sight, or he ended up being killed himself. But the later of those options was apparently nearly impossible. Perhaps only Sesshomaru wielded the power needed to stop his brother. However, there was no sign of the demon lord.

The Hiraikotsu was bending further. It was around a good twenty degrees or so in angle, but somehow managing to stay intact. He was fortunate that Sango made this one particularly durable. But the demon-bones, metals, and other various materials couldn't withstand this forever. Miroku hardly noticed that the attacks suddenly stopped and InuYasha was not quite visible. Looking up and forward he noticed Sango holding his staff in her still good hand. Blood dripped from around her other arm. And even though InuYasha has been seriously wounded and was in fact bleeding profusely himself, he still was fighting as though he was a hundred percent. Perhaps no one could tell how dangerous his demonic blood really was. At how powerful it was as well. Though they were getting a pretty good idea at the moment.

Panting she stared InuYasha down. He growled and sneered with anger at being bashed over the head by the staff. Taking a chance she threw it like a javelin towards the demon. InuYasha meagerly caught it and snapped it in half with his bare hands as though it were a twig. Sango clutched her wound in pain as her vision began to go blurry by the extreme blood loss she's suffered. Miroku pushed himself up, using the badly damaged Hiraikotsu as a hopeful shield. InuYasha stalked towards Sango who held her ground about to accept her fate.

"InuYasha no!" Miroku charged trying to stop him from slaying the woman he loved. It was no use; InuYasha slammed his fist into the Hiraikotsu, driving it hard into Miroku. Both the monk and Sango's weapon went flying backwards and into the dirt.

Sneering with power, InuYasha turned his attention back to the wounded demon-slayer. Kouga was out of it as he laid motionless nearby. Kirara however wasn't about to let her master get hurt any further. After sensing another shift she leaped out, transformed, and growled at InuYasha, trying to sound intimidating. That failed miserably as the Inu-demon wasn't the least bit threatened. She still didn't know if it really was ok to fight a friend. But this friend was harming her master and another friend. She knew had to defend them at all costs. Especially with his sudden aura shift.

"Gnaahhhh!" He growled, trying to slash at the cat-youkai. Kirara took off, distracting the former hanyou momentarily. Sango took the opportunity to try and distance herself from InuYasha. But her body was just too weak. Collapsing down only a few meters from her original position, Sango gasped tiredly for air as her consciousness began to fade.

Kirara dove for InuYasha, missing. She gained altitude quickly in order to keep InuYasha from counter-attacking. Her plan worked as he missed terribly with his claws. Looping around Kirara tried another aerial strike. But again she missed as InuYasha easily sidestepped the attack. However he was unable to gain any offensive advantage as Kirara made several bounds in various directions. She darted for him in attempt at a direct attack. He was too quick as the Inu-youkai not only halted her attack, but drove the cat-youkai into the ground. Shaken but not done yet, Kirara rose and took off before InuYasha slashed her with his claws. She boldly tackled him, sending both victims into the dirt with a great deal of speed.

Kirara panted as she stood a moment later. Narrowly she dodged another slash as InuYasha came for her again. Taking to the skies, Kirara took the opportunity to rest and strategize on how to bring her companion down.

A sudden rustling noise was heard just meters away alerting both demons. The bushes parted as a small girl stumbled out into the open, unaware of her imminent danger. InuYasha almost had a sickening smirk on his face as he took off for the girl, ignoring Kirara. She didn't notice the demon until a clawed hand held her high up by her shirt. She shrieked with fear as InuYasha growled with malice and glee.

"Put her down InuYasha." Came a rough command as more bushes rustled.

He ignored the call. He raised a clawed hand into the air as he lowered the terrified little girl slightly. Footsteps rapidly approached his position as InuYasha brought his hand down to slash the girl to pieces.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The little girl wailed. She closed her eyes tight and waited for the impact to send her to her demise.

…Nothing came. The girl still felt her feet dangling beneath her, but still felt to be in one piece. Opening one eye, she saw a clawed hand shaking visibly only millimeters from her face. She whimpered seeing it was still InuYasha who held her. His gaze was affixed firmly on her face as he panted tiredly. Trying to force his claws down onto her, but yet hold them back.

"InuYasha, put Rin down this instant!" commanded Sesshomaru, sword drawn.

Again, InuYasha either didn't hear him or ignored him as he held Rin and continued to stare at her. His hand trembling. Rin didn't know what was going on with him. He seemed like he was struggling internally with something. Slowly, she felt herself being cradled by the Inu-yokai. Rin seemed to ease up and actually dissipate her fears seeing his eyes slowly fading back to their usual color. Sesshomaru set Tokijin back in its resting place before closing the small gap between he and his brother. In one swift motion, Rin was standing safely on the ground and InuYasha was being held up by his throat high up in the air courtesy of Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" Miroku called weakly as Kirara landed near him. "Please…" He said liming towards the demon lord. "InuYasha didn't harm her… try to understand that he just hasn't been himself lately." The dazed monk pleaded. Still feeling the effects of the shot InuYasha gave him.

"Are you finished? This… _half-demon_ will know his place. I warned you InuYasha, next time you transformed, I would kill you." He squeezed a little harder. Obviously coming once he sensed the transformation. Though it was uncertain as to why he allowed Rin to fall into such a predicament in the first place.

"…Then kill me." he said not even looking at his brother. Staring blankly into the sky as he dangled freely in the air. InuYasha's voice even sounded uncaring.

"Killing you will prove nothing!" Sesshomaru threw InuYasha to the ground. Not even trying to recover, he simply went shoulder first into the ground. Creating a long indentation in the ground from his skid.

Sighing heavily, Sesshomaru turned to Rin. "Are you sure you're ok Rin?"

"I… I'm fine M'lord. He…he didn't hurt me. …and I'm sorry for disobeying you." She cocked her head in shame and apology.

"Why do you act this way InuYasha?" Sesshomaru calmly asked. His brother said nothing as he laid there on the ground. Miroku watched on in curiosity. Was Sesshomaru curious himself? Or did he perhaps come to accept InuYasha after defeating Naraku? Probably neither. He was almost sure of that.

"M'lord, when he held me… I could see the sadness in his eyes." Rin perked up and admitted. Obviously not very fearful of Sesshomaru like the others around her. She had no reason to fear him. And she never has even before accompanying him.

"Sadness?"

"Yes M'lord. I think he misses that nice lady… Kagome."

Sesshomaru looked towards his brother. "That young miko. Hmm…"

"…Sesshomaru." InuYasha weakly said. "…I… I'd do anything to save Kagome. She deserves life, not me. …I know my place. In Hell is where I belong…where I should have been after Kikyo shot me fifty-years ago."

"Is that what you truly desire InuYasha?"

"Heh, it's not like it matters anymore." InuYasha said not looking at anyone in particular as he lied there on the ground.

"InuYasha?" Rin bravely knelt before her near-attacker. "…why… why is it that you didn't attack me?"

Sesshomaru cocked his head at Rin in a semi-stunned fashion. Indeed, why didn't InuYasha strike Rin? Why did his demonic form stop and then cradle her much less? How is it that she somehow made him revert back to his hanyou self? Or at least enough for him to regain control? Clearly an explanation was at hand.

"Keh, stupid girl." Came InuYasha's reply.

"Is it… is it because I remind you of someone?"

The look on InuYasha's face told it all. His rough and tired expression changed into that of a soft and dreary look. His eyes cast away from Rin as he sighed softly.

"For a moment… you looked like…… _her._"

"A mere half-demon like you, is that concerned for a mortal girl?"

"No. She just deserves her life. She was dragged into this battle with Naraku-"

"I see." Sesshomaru halted him and calmly strode over next to Rin. "So you value her life more than your own I suppose?"

"Maybe I do." He replied.

"M'Lord? Couldn't you use your other sword to save Kagome like you did me?" Rin innocently asked.

"Tenseiga? …hmm…"

"Please?"

Jaken, whom had been rather quiet, began laughing. Rolling around on the ground in hysteria. Miroku watched on helplessly as Sango and Kouga rested somewhere behind him. Sesshomaru turned his gaze at the little green-imp.

"As if Lord Sesshomaru would save the life of that mortal woman. You should be lucky that he even bothered to save you Rin!"

Rin gave Jaken a good evil eye, which didn't phase him much. However, the eerie gaze of Sesshomaru quickly silenced him. After a good swift punch, Jaken was silent once again.

"…I suppose I owe that woman something in return for her aid in destroying Naraku. Her arrow pierced the barrier, allowing our attacks through."

"So you'll save her?" Rin smiled with anticipation.

"Mmmph…very well." He had no idea why he agreed. One thing was for sure, he didn't exactly care if the woman lived or died. But he was a gentleman despite his demonic status. If he felt that a deed deserves a reward, then so be it.

Sesshomaru turned as InuYasha began to struggle to his feet. Glancing back, he looked onto his younger brother. _'A hanyou… cast away from both demon and human society. He has no place in this world. Yet, he tries to fit in. What is it that drives him to find a place instead of giving up and dying like the loathsome half-breed that he is? …No matter. I shall properly kill him someday…when he's at his best.'_

Staggering and limping noticeably, the badly wounded hanyou made his way quite slowly over to the sleeping Kouga. Flexing his claws tiredly as he tried to ignore the broken ribs amongst all the other injuries he suffered. Acting as though he wanted more of the wolf.

"Kirara… take him back to his home. Meet us… back at the village." He tiredly said.

"Rarffff." Kirara nodded unsteadily still unsure of InuYasha. Miroku and the severely hurt InuYasha wearily hoisted Kouga aboard Kirara, followed by Sango.

"Wait…" InuYasha called as he turned back around. Two semi-quick slashes and he removed the two stolen jewel shards from Kouga's legs before giving Kirara the go-ahead. Miroku pulled himself aboard and took off.

Sesshomaru was already walking on ahead with Rin in tow. Jaken remained motionless on the ground as his companions began to disperse. Before InuYasha made a move to follow, he went over and took possession of his formerly abandoned Tetsusaiga. He tried not to show any pain as he tried desperately and stubbornly to make it back to the village on his own.

What a long day it truly has been thus far…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By dusk, Kirara arrived at the village with Miroku and the recently revived Sango upon dropping Kouga off with his clan. The monk gave a brief explanation on what happened before departing. He just hoped Kouga would understand. Seemed like his comrades did. Sesshomaru and Rin were already standing outside of Kaede's hut. Both waiting. Rin simply stood idly by as she stared off into the sunset.

"Sesshomaru." She pauses and looks around, "Where's InuYasha?"

The demon lord said nothing. His mind was focused on other things.

"Lord Sesshomaru look!" Rin called out, pointing in the general direction of the South.

Sure enough, InuYasha was slowly making his way down the path. Using his sword as a cane, the stubborn hanyou limped down the path. Battled, bloody, and a mess, but nonetheless somehow alive. Parts of his kimono dangled freely after suffering a lot of wear and tear during his previous two battles with the dragon lord and Kouga. His face littered with scratches and cuts. The rest of him was mangled with deep gashes and various other wounds. Not to mention at least two broken ribs. How many for sure no one knew.

The horrifying experience of his nearly unstoppable transformation marked heavily on the minds of Miroku and Sango. InuYasha may only be a hanyou, but when his life is on the line he somehow becomes inexplicably powerful. A power that not even he himself can control. They wondered if Sesshomaru could even stand up to his half-brother's full-demon state. In any case, it was apparent that they must keep him from transforming lest they suffer yet another ferocious attack. What worried them more was, InuYasha could potentially be even more unstoppable next time should he transform. Indeed, InuYasha could be a dreaded Demon of Death. One that was practically unstoppable. They could only thank the gods that he didn't harm Rin. And that she somehow brought him to regain control.

Kaede stepped from the hut, already knowing of Sesshomaru and Rin's presence. Though she wasn't exactly sure what purpose they had here. Nor did she bother asking. The aura of the little girl was all too pure to be of any threat. Perhaps the large demon with her was her protector, she figured. Whether that was true or not was unknown to the elderly woman. He seemed oddly familiar though. Miroku aided the semi-bandaged up Sango off Kirara and helped her into the hut for further treatment. The weary demon slayer didn't protest the slightest bit, as she was half-carried inside. Blushing slightly as her exhausted mind tried to rest. Kaede simply watched them disappear into her hut before turning to InuYasha whom just limped up nearby.

"InuYasha, what happened to ye?" She asked, though having a pretty good idea seeing his condition and the condition of everyone else. She was a little glad that Shippo was out with the several of the towns' children in hopes to get over the loss of his stepmother, Kagome. At lest, that's what he saw her as.

"Save it, is Kagome still safe?"

"Aye she is." Though what could possibly happen to her that was worse than what has already been done?

"Kaede, this is Sesshomaru, my older brother." InuYasha began, surprisingly calm and not even trying to put any malice towards his brother's name.

"I see, come…" She said needing no explanation or further history.

Beckoning everyone else inside, Kaede led the way. The entire group piled into the hut and hovered near where Kagome laid motionless. Sesshomaru stepped forward from the crowd and drew Tenseiga and held it before him. Still slightly wondering why he ever agreed to this.

"Tenseiga…"

The sword pulsed once as the minions of the underworld began to appear. Sesshomaru, poised to strike, squinted as the demons began to disappear. Then they reappeared only to disappear again. The demon lord stood puzzled as to why this girl was different from the others who have been saved by the power of Tenseiga. The minions of the dead should stay completely visible to him.

"Humph…" He sheathed Tenseiga. "This girl… her spiritual powers are too great. Not even Tenseiga can revive her." He could only confirm that as the most logical reason.

InuYasha's face went into a defeated state as he fell to his knees, ignoring his wounds. Especially the one to his left leg when Kouga nailed it. Falling forwards, he caught himself and remained wearily on his hands and knees. Raising a fist he struck the wooden floor with great force. Surprisingly not breaking through the floor.

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" He said angrily as he struck the floor with each curse. The last shot finally broke through the wooden panels. "If only I had protected her!" He shifted slightly and struck a new part of the floor. "If only I had listened and sent her back home!" He slammed his fist through the wood again. "Damn it all to Hell!" He shouted as he quickly stormed out of the hut, almost ripping down the mat over the doorframe in the process. Again completely ignoring his injuries, making them a little worse.

Sango sighed heavily as she bowed her head momentarily while Miroku continued to bandage her up. "Thanks for trying. It… it really meant a lot to us."

"Humph, don't get sentimental." Sesshomaru said as he took his leave. Rin bowed to the group before she went after her lord. Miroku noticed the trace of tears in her eyes. He prayed for the little girl, hoping that she would recover soon. Yet it was good to know Kagome had touched yet another life.

"So now what?" Sango asked.

"It's only fitting that we give her the proper burial. Though, I'm sure it'd be better if it were in her own time. However, will InuYasha even allow us to move her is the question."

"I know not why InuYasha is acting the way he is. However, it may be best to honor his wishes. Maybe there is still a way to save her." Kaede said to the only two remaining occupants. "Being a priestess, her body may yet be preserved for a bit longer than that of an average person. If we are to save her, we must find a way within five days time or I fear it may be too late."

Well, that was one perk to being a priestess. Still…

"But what is there?"

"I know not of a way within our power."

"What about the jewel?" Miroku wondered, forgetting Kohaku had suggested that already.

"Hey, yeah! Kohaku was kept… oh…"

"Oh?"

"Miroku, if the jewel was ever removed from Kagome, she'd die…"

"Using the jewel to revive Kagome could have dire consequences. Since she isn't the one using it, it may very well be possible to bring her back to life. As ye may know, if her spirit had and regrets, any betrayals upon her death like my sister Kikyo, she could come back as a malevolent spirit poised to kill those whom had wronged her."

"I don't think Kagome had any of those." Miroku confidently said.

Sango flinched, knowing the secret Kagome had shared. The secret of InuYasha and Kikyo's meeting two weeks prior to the battle with Naraku. Though Kagome refused to tell everything in detail, Sango knew it deeply hurt her dear friend.

"Umm…"

Miroku and Kaede looked to Sango.

"Kagome… she…"

"Yes?"

"She had a regret… she felt almost betrayed." Sango said before she could stop herself. Looking away ashamed, she silently asked for forgiveness. Slowly piecing together some of the mystery.

"What do you mean Sango?" Miroku inquired.

Sighing, Sango tried to gather her nerves. "Kagome didn't tell me much on what happened, but… …a little over two weeks ago, she had seen InuYasha and Kikyo together."

"They were?"

Sango nodded. "She didn't tell me anything they said or did… but I could tell that it really hurt her. We both saw how she had acted these past two weeks… "

"Damn InuYasha." Miroku mumbled under his breath. He should have known. Sesshomaru was right, InuYasha did see Kikyo. InuYasha himself even just confirmed that only minutes ago. A lot of things were beginning to make a little more sense.

_'If only I had listened and sent her back home!'_

"Then using the jewel could be disastrous."

"Wait… isn't the jewel supposed to grant your every wish or desire?" Sango remembered.

"That is what has been said. However, such a wish upon the jewel could also bring dire consequences. The jewel is cursed mind ye. Not a soul whom has possessed it has become happy. Instead they find great misery or even death. I don't think such a selfish wish could be made upon the jewel without repercussions."

Sango sighed in defeat, "We tried Kagome… we tried…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now InuYasha isn't being O.O.C. for saying he didn't care about his life. There were other references through the series in which he himself said he didn't care about his life. A good example is his statement after Sesshomaru "defeated" him around episode 96. There are a few others…

It looks like there isn't anything left the group can do to save Kagome. Using the jewel, much like Naraku did to Kohaku and the Band of Seven, wouldn't be a very practical thing to do. Sure, she'll be revived, possibly, but as stated if it were ever removed then she'd die. Plus, demons would constantly be after her. Then there's the "wishing" factor. We all know some wishes have repercussions (consequences). Especially if not stated right. Further more, Kaede did remind everyone the jewel was cursed. Logic would tell you that you shouldn't use cursed items. …how many movies have you seen where cursed objects brought good fortune to the hero's? …I bet there isn't one, or very few. Still, it's mainly a reference to the statement made through the series at how no one whom has possessed the jewel ever became happy.

What are they to do now?

More of the mystery is being put together. As to what happened between Kikyo and InuYasha before the battle with Naraku. …how will those events play out now?

Please Review! All questions and comments welcome!

**-King RTS-I'm the King of My World!**


	8. The Jewel of Four Souls

Here we go, Chapter 8! What will our hero's encounter now?

Thanks to those who have reviewed, especially those who review to most of the chapters posted thus far. You know who you are… Here's another for your reading enjoyment!

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed…Still should be in Chapter 1

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8 "The Jewel of Four Souls"**

------------------------------------------

"How are you doing?" Came the rather cheery voice of Miss Higurashi.

"I'm ok." Souta called to his mother who stood in the doorway of his dark, quiet room. He attempted to smile, but just couldn't force his lips into it.

"Good. Lunch will be ready soon, ok dear?" She hoped her cheery attitude would hopefully lighten the mood of the forlorned boy. It was clear he hasn't been taking the news very well. But that was to be expected. The boy loved his sister dearly. Especially after her time travels, Souta was always at the ready to help her out. Whether it'd be with gathering her makeup work, gathering supplies with their mother, or just there for moral support, particularly when she came home after an argument, he was there for her.

"Ok. Thanks mom."

Miss Higurashi closed the door to his room and sighed._ 'Three days have passed since InuYasha was here… three days have passed since Kagome's death.' _Although it was technically four, since InuYasha waited a day to tell her. Her thoughts raced as she strode down the steps. _'InuYasha disappeared on the first night.'_ It saddened her that he didn't stay longer, or that he left without saying anything. She really wanted his comfort more than anyone else's. Possibly because he was the closest to Kagome. Or at least, Kagome was the closest to him.

Even after knowing he was part demon, she still took a liking to him. She felt that she could trust him. That Kagome would always be safe with InuYasha, given the circumstances. Even though Kagome did often come home in a fit of tears because of him, she still didn't and couldn't bring herself to hate him, much less even be upset with InuYasha. To her, they were a typical squabbling couple. Both are so opposite of each other that, like a magnet, are drawn to each other.

Even though Kagome never directly said anything, she knew her daughter loved InuYasha. A hanyou from five hundred years in the past. A normal person would probably object instantly at such a coupling. However, Miss Higurashi felt that her daughter was old enough to make her own decisions. If she wanted to fraternize with a hanyou from the past, then so be it. She wouldn't interfere with her love life unless Kagome needed advice, help, or if she felt something was really wrong.

Miss Higurashi couldn't help but feel that InuYasha is the kind of guy who was nearly perfect for Kagome. Stubborn, yet loyal; Protective, yet not too overbearing; Kind hearted in his own special way; Responsible, especially for most of his actions pertaining to her and even the family; Rough and mean, and yet, gentle enough to make Kagome happy. It reminded her all too much of her late husband. Maybe that's why she took a strange liking to InuYasha. Not in an overly romantic way, but in a supportive motherly way. Perhaps she wanted Kagome to feel as happy as she once did. What mother wouldn't want that?

"I wonder how much he cared for her?" She wondered out loud as she cooked.

* * *

"So… it's finally over?" Said a calm familiar female voice amongst some trees.

"…Yeah. Naraku is dead. Your death avenged."

"And you're not happy about it?"

"…Kagome… was killed in the fight." Came a plain and simple reply. No emotion was really put towards the words used.

"I see. Didn't I warn you her life rested in your hands?"

"Yeah but-"

"It was your choice to let her stay."

"I-"

"You should have heeded my words."

"Kikyo…"

A moment passed in silence as a light breeze blew through the area. Leaves danced as birds chirped their special songs through the skies. Kikyo breathed gently as her gaze went back to the hanyou's face. His body, his face, displaying the tender marks only a fierce and ruthless battle could possibly show. And yet, aside from that, how many times have they met alone like this? How many times had their conversations turn bad and even ugly? Kikyo sensed the distress radiating off InuYasha. A distress that plainly had nothing to do with his current physical condition. The unsteadiness he yielded. Most likely due to the young miko's demise. Or perhaps he was nervous about upholding what he said before? She had to ask him again in order to be sure.

"InuYasha. …Do you really think we can have a second chance?"

"Huh?" He said in a quiet startleness. Not expecting her question.

"Us. You said you still wanted to be with me…even though I'm dead."

InuYasha remained quiet as his expression became hard to read. Kikyo took notice to it.

"We can be together, if that is what you wish. I shall take you and the jewel with me to Hell if that is your desire."

"Not yet. I have something to do before I go." He quietly said, not looking directly at Kikyo. She could sense something was bothering him from the very start. And something told her it was the death of the young miko. Her reincarnation: Kagome. Her thoughts were being confirmed at that moment. No matter what his true feelings for the girl was, he still deeply cared about her. _'Admirable.'_

"Very well. I shall wait for your arrival. Bring the entire jewel, and we can descend into Hell together."

Not even acknowledging her, he silently limbered off back towards the village, which Kikyo formerly called home. Leaving a dripping trail of blood as it drained from some of the wounds yet to heal. Kikyo stood still and watched him leave as her soul stealers floated around her in elliptical orbits. She seemed deep in thought as she began to walk towards her former home as well. Following the hanyou but keeping her distance in order not to attract his attention. The scent of his own blood masquerading her unique scent furthermore. Kikyo began reflecting as memories began to stir. Seeing all the times she's shared with him. The good, the bad, and even the supposed deception came to mind as she strolled quietly along. Remembering her true intentions, her true thoughts, and her true feelings. Everything…

* * *

InuYasha wondered idly through the forest that bore his name, heading towards the Bone Eaters Well. His body still wounded badly. Yet he remained unconcerned. Death was something he wasn't afraid of. Reaching the all too familiar area, he paused and stared hesitantly at the well. _'This is where it all began… my second chance at life, the whole journey…'_ He thought knowing that it was here Kagome emerged from her era and soon found him pinned to the Sacred Tree. It was this area that the whole journey began. When the jewel was torn from Kagome's body. That's what started the struggle for the jewel yet again. That's what led up to it being shattered. And that's what brought Naraku out of hiding to destroy countless lives yet again.

Slowly, he traced his hand across the delicate wooden surface. _'What should I do?'_ InuYasha shook his head as he thought back over his life with both Kikyo and Kagome. How both women were similar yet quite different from the other. Remaining still, he tried to think of the reasons why Kagome died. Why he failed to protect her. And why he didn't listen to Kikyo and send her back home.

Everything pointed to what took place nearly three weeks ago. The night he confessed his very being to Kikyo… The night Kagome changed for the worse…

_...**Flashback**..._

"…_InuYasha?"_

"_Kikyo."_

"_For what reason have you brought me here?"_

"_Naraku is close by. This time, I'm finally going to destroy him! And then your death can be avenged!" He said with confidence. A bright bit of inspiration as well radiated from his determination to uphold his promise to avenge her demise._

"_It's kind of you to think of me InuYasha. But I fear you cannot defeat Naraku. As I told you, even though I was able to find his heart, I was unable destroy it. And thus, Naraku has now taken possession of it in his body. Along with his other spawn Hakudoushi. Naraku went as far as even killing Kagura. He has strengthened himself with the power of the Sacred Jewel. It will be futile to fight him."_

"_Are you telling me to run away? That I shouldn't fight?"_

"_Your friends are in grave danger InuYasha. If you fight, surely they will perish. That is why you should leave Naraku to me."_

"_No! My friends each have a reason to fight! And I know they can!"_

"_Very well, but you should send the girl back home with her jewel shard. Naraku won't be able to reach it in her time."_

"_So… you want me to send Kagome home?"_

"_If you don't, Naraku will get her shard and become invincible as he completes the jewel."_

"_Feh, I can protect her! Naraku won't even lay a hand on her!"_

"_Then her life is in your hands…"_

"_Kikyo…" InuYasha said in a calming voice. Not quite realizing she didn't believe in him. That she felt he wouldn't and couldn't protect the miko from the future._

_The two spent a moment in silence as they stared at each other, searching for words to say. Words left unspoken. Something. Anything. InuYasha looked down at the ground a moment before raising his head to speak. He just had to get something off his chest off his conscience. If he didn't, Naraku surely would get the better of him._

"_Kikyo… back before you died, I had said that I wanted to be with you." InuYasha began, cringing slightly from some of the bad memories. He had to bear with it. No matter what happened from here on out, InuYasha needed to tell Kikyo…_

"_You wished to use the jewel to become a human, so you could be with me."_

_He nodded, "Even though…even though after what happened… I…" InuYasha turned his head, struggling with his wording. Having a hard time saying his hearts desire. He never had the knack to say things like this. Kikyo remained quiet as she stood there watching him closely. "I still want to be with you." He said in a calm and deafly quiet moment._

_Kikyo was a little surprised, but a small smile came to her lips as she moved a little closer to InuYasha. "So, you desire to be with me? Even though I'm dead?"_

"_We were both given a second chance at life. Maybe we can have a second chance to be together."_

_InuYasha drew Kikyo into a tight embrace and hugged her warmly despite her form. Only confirming his words further. Kikyo relaxed and eased into his embrace. Feeling his warmth and compassion, but unable to offer any of her own. She didn't know whether to be joyful or down, happy or sad. From the very beginning it's what she always wanted; someone to love her as a normal woman. InuYasha didn't see her as a priestess. He saw her as a woman. Her heart was a flutter with emotions. Should she accept his proposal? _

"_We can still be together. I still love you Kikyo."_

**_...End Flashback..._**

_'Ever since that night, Kagome hasn't been the same. She heard what I said. But why did she get upset like that? She made it clear that it was ok to go see Kikyo. To try and work things out with her. So why did she act like that?'_

InuYasha clutched the sides of the well in frustration. _'Damn it! It's her fault! If she wasn't acting the way she was, she could have been focused and could have lived! It's her own fault that she went and got herself killed! It's Her Fault!'_ Turning, he sat on the ground and stared spitefully at the Sacred Tree. Trying to take the blame off himself like usual. But his anger quickly faded as he thought back to more of the times he spent with Kagome. Both the good and the bad…

'…_Yet, she has always been here for me like she promised. She cried for me. She worried about me. …Why does she do that?'_ InuYasha wondered as he continued to stare at the tree. _'She deserves her life back. If I can revive her, I'll take the jewel and descend into Hell with Kikyo. There I belong. Not here…'_

And yet, something kept nagging at the back of his mind. What he just didn't know, but oddly enough wanted to. Normally he could care less. Sighing, he rose and wandered off into the distance trying to sort out his troublesome thoughts. Pity the poor soul that decides to interrupt him…

* * *

"Ah-Ha! I found it!" Came a very loud shout from somewhere on the Higurashi grounds.

Miss Higurashi ran out of the house and looked quizzically around as to what all the ruckus was about. Jiichan held what appeared to be a very old and tattered book above his head while he ran overly happy towards the house. She wondered what had gotten him so cheerful, and presumed it to be whatever that book was. The elderly man ran by Miss Higurashi and grabbed onto her hand and pulled her back towards the house.

"Our problems are solved!" He shouted as they ran into the kitchen. Slamming the dusty old book onto the table, he thumbed through it to a page and pointed at it.

"The Tamashii no Gishiki?" Miss Higurashi said with a quirked eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes! This is an ancient ritual said to bring the dead souls of those whose life ended prematurely, back to life once, through the power of the Sacred Shikon Jewel. However, four souls must accompany the jewel. The spirits of Aramitama, Nigemitama, Koshimitama, and Sakimitana must also be present in the ritual process."

"But, how are we supposed to acquire these said spirits? Much less the jewel?"

"Oh, eh, umm…" Jiichan stammered on having absolutely no idea.

"Sprits?" Came a confused male voice belonging to Souta.

"Indeed, the sprits of Aramitama, Nigemitama, Koshimitama, and Sakimitana. Together with a strong soul, through darkness and light, they can create what is known as the Shikon no Tama my dear boy."

"Oh! I remember that story!"

"Exactly. This ritual uses the same power but in a different way. We need to get InuYasha and his friends to perform this sacred ritual on Kagome right away!"

"But how? None of us can go back to his time. And who knows when InuYasha will come back." Souta explained.

"That's true." Miss Higurashi added in conformation.

"Whenever he does come back, we'll tell him."

"So how are they supposed to do this?" Miss Higurashi asked.

"…Look here, this is an ancient temple located deep within the southern mountains. It won't be easy for them to get to. The temple is said to be guarded by a pack of ferocious dragons. Being in the Feudal Era, they should still exist."

"F-f-f-fer-feroucious dragons?" Souta gulped.

"I doubt the temple even exists anymore here in our era, however, it does in their time. Once there, they must locate the room in which to perform the ritual. It's a large room with a stone alter surrounded by four spirit circles. It is there each spirit must be present. On the altar, Kagome must lay holding the jewel. …Though, I'm not sure how the rest of the ritual works." Jiichan sighed in semi-defeat.

Miss Higurashi could only stare at the old book with a mixed expression. Hopefully Jiichan really came through and found something, she thought to herself. She could only pray that the Tamashii no Gishiki (Soul Ritual) would work. Jiichan did say that it was said to bring the dead back to life. Though it can only once. There didn't seem to be any account on if the ritual ever worked however. Besides, those old books of his were usually wrong anyways. Still, she wanted her baby girl back. Anything was worth a try. Even if it did seem really crazy or even stupid. Even a mere fairy tale.

* * *

Whoa, a lot was revealed in the Chapter huh? Please review with your comments and/or questions!

-King RTS-I'm the King of My World!


	9. The Tamashii no Gishiki

Well, it sure has been a while ne? Had a bit of a "downtime" November where I worked on other non-fanfic related stuff, tried to relax and give my mind some time off from re-working later parts of this story. I thank you for your patience, and to reward you, here's a nice long Chapter 9 for your reading enjoyment.

Disclaimer: Hmm…it's been how long? Nope, nothing's changed seeing how I still don't own it…

----------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9 "The Tamashii no Gishiki"**

----------------------------------------------

It was nearly nightfall before a rather agitated hanyou decided to pay a small visit to his modern era family. Miss Higurashi's acceptance of him drastically warmed his unstable heart. He wished he could show his gratitude for her kindness. Running out on her a fortnight ago surely wasn't a really good way to show his appreciation. But the woman's grief mixed with his own and the news of his acceptance, besides all the other things on his mind, was too much to bear at one time. He just had to get away to clear his mind. Perhaps even forget the awful memories of the past.

But InuYasha knew such a feat was nearly impossible. Kagome's death would always linger in the depths of his hanyou mind. The terrible memory of holding her fatally wounded form in his arms as she slowly passed on… He would never forget that tragic moment. The news of Kikyo's death wasn't quite that bad to hear. Nor was the second time she was nearly killed. Course he thought Naraku had killed her, but did find out she barely survived. What really boggled his mind, even to this day, is why Kagome selflessly saved her without much second thought. She appeared to resent Kikyo, yet she went out of her way to help the dying miko. Wanting to regret her decision but didn't. Was Kagome truly that pure in heart? It's all for naught now.

Clutching his stomach, he tried to fight off the lingering pain that still flowed throughout his damaged body. _'Damn. I really must have overdone it. Stupid wolf…'_ He staggered his way towards the Higurashi household. Miss Higurashi tended to the dishes when she spotted InuYasha out of the kitchen window limping miserably towards their home. Frantically she threw down her towel and rushed out to his side.

"InuYasha, are you ok?" She instinctively asked long before reaching him.

"I'll live…"

"Oh dear, come, we need to tend to your injuries!"

Not putting up much of a fight the hanyou could only comply. He was half-dragged inside and up to the bathroom. Sitting him down on the edge of the bathtub, Miss Higurashi turned and rummaged through the wooden medicine cabinet above the sink; as well as the one below it. With Kagome's travels there were plenty of medical supplies stockpiled. InuYasha held his left arm wearily as Kagome's mother approached him carrying several boxes and tins. As well as other assortments he didn't quite recognize.

"Now lets get you all patched up shall we?"

Still remaining half-conscious, InuYasha allowed Miss Higurashi to help get his very tattered and torn Robe of the Fire Rat off. Followed closely by the kimono he wore underneath. Miss Higurashi was appalled by the severity of his injuries. She was even feeling queasy by the mere sight of it all. No man could possibly survive the extent of the wounds he had. She was just thankful InuYasha was stronger than your average person. And thankful that he managed to stay alive. Truth be told, she really didn't want to see him die as well. He was a part of the family. She loved him like a son. A hanyou son.

"You poor dear." She ran her hand gently across his arm. Being careful not to touch the rather large gash he had there.

"I'll heal in due time." He said not really showing the least bit of concern for his condition. Then again, this is InuYasha after all. He tends to brush off even serious injuries as minor scratches. She wondered if he was feeling all right. He had signs that showed he wasn't taking it easy after getting the wounds.

'_Stubborn yet loyal.'_ She reminded herself.

There was no way she was about to use some of the rubbing alcohol on his deep wounds. It wasn't meant for that. The guy needed stitches. But knew it wasn't a good idea even trying to get him to a doctor. What would people think if she brought in a half-demon, from who knows where, inside? Panic would surely ensue. Plus, who knows what'd happen to InuYasha after that. No, she'd have to try and tend to him on her own. She half-hoped that he was right and that his wounds would indeed heal in due time.

InuYasha kept his head cocked to the side while Miss Higurashi gently tended to some of the smaller wounds first. The rubbing alcohol she put on those ones didn't bother him the slightest bit. It seemed he had a high tolerance for pain, she figured. Either that or was too much in thought. Perhaps even too dazed to care.

"Why are you so concerned for me?" InuYasha asked, keeping his gaze off the woman.

She was a little taken aback by that question. Though, it was to be expected. After all, she never did give a clear explanation as to why she accepted him the way she did. Nor did she say why she worried for him.

"You're a part of the family. And I look after every member of the family. Even if they weren't my own; I still consider you one of my own." She didn't falter while she wrapped some gauze around a larger slash on his left arm. "I worry for you as though you were my own son InuYasha."

The hanyou softly sighed. He really felt as though he didn't deserve her kindness. But how was he supposed to react to someone who was nearly like his mother? Miss Higurashi was kind, she loved him despite his heritage, she was concerned about him, she worried about him, and she even seemed to want to protect him too. Even how she was alone was the same. InuYasha never knew his father after he died in battle shortly after his birth. Thus, he and his mother were both alone in the world. Cast out as outsiders. Miss Higurashi seemed to be in a similar feat, as her husband seemed non-existent. Possibly dead, InuYasha presumed. This woman was different than many of the others he's noticed in not only his era, but the modern era as well. Something was special about her. Then again, didn't he see that through Kagome as well? Wasn't she special in her own right?

"Listen, Jiichan may have found a way that you and your friends can save Kagome."

Oddly enough, he really didn't react very much to that statement.

"I'll let him explain it to you when we're done here." She said snipping a piece of medical tape to hold some of the gauze.

'Is there really a way to save her?' 

---------------------------------------------------

InuYasha returned to the Feudal era very early in the morning, shortly after listening to Jiichan's explanation of what to do. Sure, it seemed simple enough. But he wasn't too sure about it. When it came to the Sacred Jewel, nothing was for certain. Bandaged up, he tiredly made his way back to the village wearing his tattered clothing. Miss Higurashi was kind enough to at least hand wash it and mend it a little while Jiichan talked to him. That woman surely was something else. He just didn't know what to do with the kindness and generosity he received from her.

"InuYasha?" Came a familiar voice belonging to that of Miroku.

"Where have you been?" Sango finished.

"I went back to Kagome's era…"

"You went back? Why?"

"I just needed to clear my head."

'_Kagome's death must really be bothering him.' _Miroku guessed.

"…while I was there, Kagome's grandfather told me of an old ritual said to bring the dead back to life using the Sacred Jewel."

"What?" Miroku and Sango said simultaneously in a very noticeably stunned fashion.

_'Surely he doesn't mean that ritual does he?'_

Taking a deep breath and ignoring the pain from his broken ribs, InuYasha slowly began telling exactly what Jiichan told him. Of the sacred ritual that supposedly could bring Kagome back to life. His two friends hung on every word, listening closely to the hanyou. Sango could really tell the distraught dis-confidence in his voice. Perhaps he felt that it wouldn't work. She too worried that it wouldn't.

"Miroku…is such a thing possible?" Sango asked.

"I've actually only heard of the ritual in old legends. I never thought the story would be of any use, so I suppose I forgot about it till InuYasha mentioned it. Anyway, as legend has it, the monks of that time long ago were deemed as radical saints. Bringing fallen comrades back to life using the Sacred Jewel they somehow acquired. Word soon got out of the sacred ritual they used. And a fearless samurai forced them to resurrect his fallen soldiers. But alas they were unable to and sent to their deaths. The temple has been abandoned since then."

"Then we're going there!" Sango semi-ordered.

On a positive note, the dragon that lived in the southern mountains, in which the temple was located, was already dead. Thanks to a rather irate InuYasha just a fortnight ago. Would it really work? Sango seemed confident that it would. Miroku remained unbiased. While the ritual appeared real, there were still repercussions to it. How was it that the monks could only bring comrades back and not fallen soldiers? He worried that Kagome may not be saved as easily as they thought.

After Sango finished getting ready a short while later, Miroku stood in confidence and beamed a happy smile. He too desired the ritual to work.

"The four spirits… Aramitama, Nigemitama, Koshimitama, and Sakimitana. That's the four of us. Shippo, InuYasha, you, and me…Together with the Sacred Jewel and a strong soul, which Kagome possesses, we can make it work!" Miroku felt that since they were close to Kagome, much like the monks and their comrades, they stood a pretty good chance of repeating the sacred ritual. That is their only guiding hope.

"I see now… instead of using the jewel directly, we'll use its power more indirectly." Sango said realizing that fact.

"Right. The ritual takes the direct use of the jewel out of the equation. We're not making a wish or hearts desire, nor are we infusing it into her body. "

"But Miroku, won't the ritual kill us by taking our souls?"

"Hmm… I'm not entirely sure. The monks didn't seem to die…But if you're willing to take that chance, then I am too."

"Then lets."

InuYasha didn't offer his input as he sat nearby. He simply stared off into the afternoon sky in bewilderment. His confidence level diminishing rapidly, like the passage of time. Could Kagome really be saved? He didn't know what to do even if she was. But she deserved her life. If he had to trade his own life for hers, he'd accept. Silently, he noticeably limped off into the distance. Unbeknownst to his friends.

* * *

"So where should we start looking?" Sango inquired, anxious to find the missing InuYasha and locate the temple.

"Let's go to Kaede first. Perhaps she has found something on him."

Bounding into Sango's arms, Shippo, whom came nearby at the time, was carried off towards and area they could almost call home. Miroku wasn't quite sure where he wanted to settle down with Sango. But just about anywhere would suffice. Something told him Sango wanted to go back to her village and perhaps try to rebuild and repopulate it. Together they may just be able to do that. For now it was time to focus on saving Kagome and getting Sango to feel more comfortable with him. He would stand by his word and be patient with her. Perhaps a great reward awaited him if he did. Sango probably wanted Kohaku around as well. For now, the young boy insisted to do anything in his power to repay and repent his crimes. Even if he may never be completely forgiven, the young demon slayer vowed to dedicate his life to helping others. Especially the weak, young, and elderly.

It didn't take long to reach Kaede's hut on the outskirts of the central part of the village. But everyone was rather surprised to see Kikyo there. Quietly having tea with her _'younger'_ sister. The miko quietly sipped at her tea as Kaede sat quietly across her.

"Kikyo?"

The miko turned and silently acknowledged the new presences. She said nothing as she sat her teacup down. The small group still stared in bewilderment. Kikyo smirked already knowing what they wanted.

"I suppose you're looking for InuYasha, are you not?" she said calmly as usual.

"You know where he is?"

"He is at the battle grounds where Naraku was slain."

"Let's go get him!" Shippo said jumping from Sango's arms.

"Right. Thank you Kikyo-sama." Miroku said bowing his head in respect. Taking his leave, Sango and Shippo followed as they hurried to catch up to their friend. Oddly enough Kirara was missing as well. Sango figured she was out with InuYasha. Which was the most logical explanation. At least someone was watching over him…hopefully.

Kikyo stood by in the doorway watching as the three went off in a rush. Turning, she re-entered the hut and sat back down where she originally was. Taking her teacup back in her hands.

"So ye are planning on taking the jewel back to the underworld?"

"Yes, that is what I intend on doing. They'll find a way to revive the girl. After that, I'll take the jewel out of this world."

"So ye wish for her to live as well?"

"I have my reasons for wanting her alive." Kikyo simply said as she sipped her tea.

"And what reasons may that be?"

"My reasons are for only me to know." She said in a non-aggressive way.

"Very well. It is good to see you once more my dear sister. Considering the terms…"

"Indeed, it is good to be alive once again. Though, I am still not completely among the living." One of her soul stealers floated in and delivered a departed maiden soul in order to help stabilize the miko. "I can't go on living life the way I do. I was born to help people. In my current form, those dead maidens' souls can't find rest while they reside in me."

"Ye do indeed have a kind heart Kikyo."

She half-smiled, "Maybe I do…but my quest isn't over yet."

"Do ye still intend to take InuYasha to Hell with you?"

"I have things to attend to before I can move on my dear sister."

"I suppose there is no arguing the matter. I just hope ye are making the right choice."

* * *

"InuYasha! InuYasha! InuYasha!" Shippo called out.

Just as Kikyo had said, InuYasha was indeed at the battlegrounds where they last fought Naraku. His back faced the group as they approached. Crouching low near the very spot where Kagome fell. InuYasha didn't acknowledge the presence of his friends as they approached him. Overhead, the skies slowly clouded over in a threat of rain. Standing behind InuYasha, no one spoke a word to the hanyou. Allowing him time and space to think and perhaps sort out what to say. Kirara leapt onto Sango's shoulder from her position near InuYasha and mewed happily upon seeing her master. She petted the little demon-cat, glad to see she was indeed ok.

"I guess… now is as good a time as any." InuYasha finally spoke up.

Everyone behind him listened closely as they watched for any movement. InuYasha stood but kept his back to his friends.

"No matter what happens… I will take the jewel and descend into Hell with Kikyo. Where we can be together and finally rid the world of the damned thing." A small sigh escaped the lips of InuYasha as he shifted slightly. "We were both given a second chance at life. And a second chance to be together. Now that Naraku is gone, we can have that second chance. …I just wish… I just wish Kagome didn't have to lose her life in the process."

"InuYasha, it's not over yet." Miroku started.

"Yeah. Kagome may yet live." Sango finished for him. She reminded herself to give the hanyou a piece of her mind later about the whole Kikyo thing.

Oddly enough, InuYasha didn't really react to that. He remained motionless and said nothing. A slight sigh was heard as he shifted minimally.

"The Tamashii no Gishiki, the ritual to restore Kagome's life, it may work. We believe it can!"

InuYasha still didn't move, "And what if it doesn't?" He said with a slightly hurt and yet somehow emotionless tone as well.

Miroku and Sango couldn't quite respond to that. What if the ritual didn't work? Then what? Perhaps the only thing they could do was offer a proper burial for their dear departed friend and try to move on with their lives, as hard as that may be. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo realizing all the more how much the young miko from the future touched their lives. How much she meant to them. And how difficult this was becoming.

"…We should at least try. This is something you've been searching for has it not?" Miroku stated.

"Yeah."

"Then come."

InuYasha turned and looked towards his friends. Each one gave a supporting smile in hopes to sway their hanyou friend. Offering no acknowledgement InuYasha simply started the journey back to the village. Sango frowned with worry at InuYasha's apparent reaction. Something was really bothering him, yet no one could figure out exactly what. The only logical explanation was that he felt so guilty about Kagome's death. He did take the responsibility, a selfless one at that, to protect her. He did so time and time again. But in one critical moment, he couldn't do as he promised and failed in his obligation. It was very admirable that he stayed true to his word, his promises, even through his tough personality. And even though they argued and bickered, he still protected her. Likewise, Kagome stayed by his side like she promised. All the way till the end. Somehow, she felt that Kagome was still here amongst them. That she was still by InuYasha's side.

It was hard to fully understand InuYasha. From his personality to his thoughts, all about him tended to be some sort of enigma. Still they couldn't blame him very much. Though they didn't know much of his past, it was easy to tell that his young life was very hard and quite troubling. And then the whole situation with Naraku and Kikyo probably furthered his distrust and aggression towards others. Be it a human or demon. Yet he seemed to have that internal desire to be accepted. To live a normal life like any other ordinary person. Though, through their journeys it was difficult to say whether he wanted to be accepted in the demon society or human society. Apparently now he wanted neither. He just wanted to be forgiven by Kikyo for allowing her to die alone twice. Though in reality, she only died once. The second time she barely managed to survive. And was in fact, saved by Kagome.

By dusk, the weary group arrived back at the village. Kaede welcomed them back and offered her hut for her dear friends to rest. Kikyo was already long gone, but InuYasha could still pick up her scent that lingered. Though he didn't seem the least bit concerned about that as he took his usual place near Kagome's pale lifeless body and resumed guarding her for the time being. Everyone quietly conversed amongst each other, leaving InuYasha to himself as he wished to be. Kaede made a nice homemade stew for each of her guests in the meantime.

A short while later, Miroku sat and idly watched the stew cook and boil. Sango sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Happily, Miroku placed his hand on her right shoulder and held her gently to him. Sango's cheeks tinged pink as the butterflies in her stomach fluttered in a flurry. Slaying demons was way easier than trying to get used to the close company of the opposite sex. At least in Sango's opinion it was.

Kaede fetched some bowls and dished out a portion of the stew for Shippo first. Then Miroku and Sango. Even Kirara got a nice little helping, which she readily accepted. She tried offering InuYasha some, but he simply turned around and faced Kagome. An obvious sign of refusal. Slightly annoyed by his manners, Kaede decided to let it slide as she took the bowl for herself.

"You should really eat something InuYasha." Miroku said as he lowered his bowl slightly.

"Save it. I don't need to be taken care of by the likes of you."

"He's just looking out for your health. We know you're stronger and are different than a regular human, but you really haven't eaten much in days. Normally you'd be pounding poor Shippo into the ground for his food." Sango said to the hanyou.

"Will you all get off my back?!" He shouted rather harshly over his shoulder. Clearly he wasn't in the mood. Scoffing into a pout-like state, he kept his back turned to everyone as a few sighs rang out. This was InuYasha all right. Stubborn and feisty as ever. He needed a good _'sit'_ to knock him down a few pegs that's for sure. But alas that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon. If ever…

Without much fuss, everyone settled in for a quick rest. The plan was to head out just before daybreak. Shippo and Kirara promptly fell asleep in no time as Sango soon joined them. Miroku remained awake while Kaede too fell into dreamland a short while later. InuYasha, who still sat motionless and facing the opposite way, was also awake. The young monk gently and quietly eased himself up and stared towards InuYasha. The hanyou's senses kicked in as he waited to see what Miroku was up to. His footsteps came to a silent halt a short distance behind him. Annoyed by the sudden close presence InuYasha felt a low growl coming on. But before any sound escaped his lips, a hand was on his shoulder.

"You should rest… we have a long journey ahead of us."

The growl stopped before it even started as InuYasha tensed slightly. Miroku turned as his hand left the hanyou's shoulder.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up anymore about what happened. …It wasn't your fault InuYasha." Miroku quietly said as he eased himself next to Sango for the night. InuYasha's ears were twitching to and froe with curiosity and constant alert.

_'Was it really not my fault?'_

* * *

Around late afternoon the next day, Miroku led the way up the steep mountain path. InuYasha quietly brought up the rear of the group as he carefully carried Kagome's body on his back, much like he used to when she was alive. His expression, though hard to read, seemed to be that of a hurt or even regretful state. Everyone knew it would be best to not speak of anything unnecessary to him for fear of upsetting the already uneasy hanyou. The guy was already teetering on the brink of losing his temper as it was. Plus, it could help minimize the chance of him transforming again. If he did, there would probably be no way to stop him this time. Sesshomaru probably now kept Rin on a leash. Though that was highly doubtful since the demon-lord doesn't exactly care for humans. Yet he seems oddly protective of the young girl. No one seemed to know why he kept her around anyway.

Shippo rode on Miroku's shoulder, but seemed to be in a rather tired state. The kitsune moaned as though he was ill. Miroku of course took notice, as did Sango. She was a little forlorned for a different reason though.

"What a day for Kirara to be sick." Sango said, missing her demon-pet companion. Thinking its best to leave Kirara back at the village with Kaede.

"It can't be helped my dear Sango. We'll just have to walk all the way there, that's all."

"Yeah. But I think Shippo is also feeling ill too."

"I think it's this pure atmosphere. The temple must have a strong spiritual barrier like we encountered at Mt. Hakurei."

"But InuYasha seems fine. Or, as fine as he can be that is." She said as he trudged up the hill slowly.

"Maybe this barrier is different somehow?"

"It may only affect full demons."

"Perhaps. Half-demons weren't very common back in the times of this temple's origin. Many were slain at a young age. And thus this barrier they developed must not have affected half-demons since they didn't need to keep them out."

"Should we go back? Shippo is looking terrible."

"Let's continue on. We've come too far to stop now."

"Right."

"Urrrggghhhh…" Shippo moaned.

"Hey look!" Miroku suddenly said.

"It's the temple!"

Miroku smirked in triumph as he hugged Sango. She again turned very pink in the cheeks as he spun around with her. Shippo almost slid off the monk's shoulder as he held on for dear life. InuYasha meanwhile caught up to the cheery bunch while they pranced about merrily. Not even giving them a second glance, he continued on up the path silently. Miroku calmed slightly, a little embarrassed by his sudden outbreak like that. Sango's cheeks still tinged but she motioned for them to continue on seeing as how InuYasha was already a good distance ahead despite how slow he was walking. The little green skirt of Kagome's bobbing up and down with each step he took.

Swiftly, Miroku took Sango's hand and together, with Shippo along for the ride, they sprinted up the path passing InuYasha. Again, he paid them no mind as he continued onward up the path. To lost in his own thoughts to even care.

_'Why didn't I listen?' _

_'You shouldn't beat yourself up anymore about what happened…'_

_'I failed to protect her though.'_

_'It wasn't your fault InuYasha...'_

_'But…'_

_'It wasn't your fault InuYasha...'_

_'Yes it was. I am to blame. Everyone knows it!'_

_'No. …I …I can't blame you. …I never will.'_

_'I shouldn't have let her stay.'_

_'Kagome wanted to be by your side. And she was.'_

_'I promised…' _

_'I'll always be by your side InuYasha. No matter what.'_

InuYasha almost came to a halt when he heard that last voice ring out in his head. Although it was just a memory, it still felt all too real. His head sunk lower as he walked. It wasn't necessarily Kagome's death that got him down. It was the truth of his failure in holding up his promise. He was a man of his word after all. Almost like his pride was hurt more than his feelings. He simply felt worthless. Just like everyone, except his mother, viewed him as for much of his young life.

Looking back, Sango noticed a small glimmering near InuYasha's eye. She looked closer and harder. Indeed, there was a small sparkle of light near his eye. InuYasha was either crying or something was in his eye. Doubtful of the second option, she was both shocked and puzzled to see such a reaction from the hanyou. She continued to glance over her shoulder to see if he was indeed crying, but that single sparkle was all that was seen. Miroku got her attention back when he linked his arm with hers and offered a warming smile. She again turned crimson by the mere touch, still completely bashful of affections but readily accepting them without harming the monk.

Meter by meter the two humans, a kitsune, a hanyou, and an eternally sleeping miko riding on the shoulders of the hanyou trudged up the steep-dusty mountain path. With each passing step the large mist shrouded temple came closer into view from the horizon. All was quiet save for their footsteps, a few birds, and the rustling of their clothes. Finally, the group reached the top of the mountain. Beyond two enormous and impressive statues, a long wooden bridge suspended by chains beckoned them to cross. Shippo's condition seemed to improve as they drew closer.

"We made it!"

"Who dares disturb the sanctity of this temple?" a deep eerie voice rang out.

Shippo quivered and hid behind his friends, peaking out in fear. "Wha-wha…what was that?"

"Speak! What business do you have here?"

"We wish to perform the ritual to revive our dear friend here." Miroku said into the air. Completely unsure from where the voice was coming from. Sango had a good mind to believe it was the statues, but neither one moved or even seemed to want to either. She just hoped that they wouldn't come alive and attack them much like Gozu and Mezu did.

"And what purpose do these demons have here?"

"These demons are our friends. And are friends of the departed."

"Demons and Humans getting along? …Hmm……you all are indeed special to achieve the kind of bond I am sensing from you. …Very well, you may pass. But be warned. If you have not all the items required to perform the sacred ritual… each of you will perish!"

"We shall take that chance."

"Then go."

A low rumble began to vibrate from underneath the group's feet. Both massive stone statues began to turn and face each other. Miroku was unsure as to what purpose this served, but nonetheless didn't ask. However, the voice from before spoke again.

"You have but only a few minutes to cross the bridge before the sealing barrier is put back into place. Go now."

Without another word, everyone obeyed and began to cross the bridge. Shippo practically ran across in a panic seeing as how he was a little afraid of dizzying heights. Miroku led everyone else across the bridge, which was actually quite stable to say the least. Once across they gathered before the enormous wooden doors of the temple.

"Ready everyone?"

Miroku and Sango took to the door and began to pull it open. However, neither door budged in the slightest way. Again and again they pulled, pushed, and tugged but alas couldn't move either one of the massive doors. Winded, they backed off and stared puzzled at it.

"How are we supposed to open these?" Sango asked in complete confusion.

"Maybe there's a riddle or something."

"I've got a riddle for it alright." InuYasha said stepping forward. "Here, hold Kagome." Sango moved over and gently took Kagome from InuYasha's back and set her down on the ground. InuYasha reached for the handle of his sword and unsheathed it in one quick motion. "Time to make our own way in! Adamant—Barrage!" InuYasha blasted the diamond spears directly at the door. Several lodged their selves into the door before the wood was overwhelmed and shattered. Dust and splinters of wood flew everywhere as the attack subsided. Debris were everywhere around where the doors once were.

"Problem solved."

"I really wish you would be less violent with things." Miroku said with a 'I can't believe you just did that' face. Sango admired how he got right down to it and solved a problem quick. Sure, there probably was another way, but the quicker they can save Kagome, the better. Besides, InuYasha almost seemed to enjoy that. Let him have a moment of peace, she won't complain. He deserves it after all.

Grumping, InuYasha sheathed his sword and not so gently lifted Kagome onto his back. Miroku once again led the way into the dark and dusty temple with Sango, Shippo and InuYasha following.

"It's dark in here." Shippo said stating the obvious.

"There's a torch right here. But I'm not sure if there's anything to light it."

"Oh wait! Here…" Sango searched a moment before pulling out a small object. "Kagome sometimes used this to start our campfires." She said throwing Miroku the lighter. Catching it one handed, Miroku managed to get a spark and a flame on the little lighter. Holding it to the torch, he lit it. In moments the fire blazed over the tip of the torch, burning dust and cobwebs in the process.

"Ah the marvels of Kagome's time." Miroku said admiring the little fire-making object before throwing it back to Sango. Turning, he held the torch out to examine their surroundings.

Several corridors led outwards from the central hall in which they stood in. Above, old bronze chandeliers lined with cobwebs hung from the rafters. Shippo gasped in awe by some of the still visible artwork on both the ceiling and walls. Truly this was indeed a wondrous temple. It was definitely very fancy when built to say the least. Gently walking along through the center and largest corridor, the group entered a much larger room. It appeared to be a large and seemingly empty precession hall where church or some sort of religious event would be held. Though of what religion this temple was, Miroku couldn't quite tell since no apparent makings were visible.

Turning around he led the way into another corridor. Down a small flight of stone stairs and into a narrow passageway the path went. All the more darker it became despite the flame from the torch. Sango glanced back to see InuYasha with the forelorned look on his face again. It was still hard to tell what was going through the hanyou's mind as they wandered along inside the temple.

"Keep on your guard. We don't know what lays ahead." Miroku warned as he continued on.

Not but a few steps later, Miroku emerged into a large circular room. He stared in awe as he noticed a large stone slab surrounded by 4 small pedestals that each stood about a meter away from the center of the room where the slab was.

"We found it!"

Sango emerged and soon Shippo. They gasped in amazement and relief upon seeing what laid before them. The very room InuYasha explained to them. A small shaft of light shone directly over the stone slab, indicating there was a small opening to the outside world. This had to be the place. It just had to.

"Kagome will need to be placed on the stone alter there. In her hands the Sacred Jewel must rest in it's complete form."

InuYasha stood dumbfounded as he just stared at the alter. This just couldn't be it. Was the ritual in fact real? Would it work? Miroku gave him a moment while he examined other things in the room. He noticed several torches lining the room. Lighting one, he was startled when the rest flared up one by one as well. Gathering his bearings Miroku continued his examination of the room. Looking down in front of the pedestals he noticed a circle with a symbol inside it.

"This is one of the spirit symbols."

"So we just have to stand on each symbol?" Sango wondered as she noticed them too.

"Correct, only we must stand in our proper order."

"It just seems all too easy."

"After everything we've been through, I'm glad something is easy for once."

InuYasha finally shook off his thoughts as he carried Kagome over to the dusty alter. Extremely slowly, he gently laid her flat on her back. Without realizing, he brushed a stray part of her bangs aside and stared rather mournfully at her eternally sleeping face. A gentle sigh escaped his lips as he unsteadily took out the jewel and stray shards from his kimono. InuYasha held the nearly complete jewel along with three stray fragments in his hand and stared momentarily at them. One by one he inserted each of the fragments into the jewel. Everyone watched on, as the aura of the jewel seemed to grow stronger with each fragment that fused itself to the entire piece.

Only one fragment remained and the jewel would be complete. Grasping the nearly whole jewel tightly, InuYasha silently cursed the object before he released his death grip. Turning slightly, he shakily pulled the last fragment, still in its protective vial, from his large fire-rat kimono. He pulled the cork and shook the shard out into his palm. He held the small shard jewel up before his face as it gleamed a pinkish color and radiated with an almost pure energy. This shard was indeed the very last one. The same shard Kagome gave her life to protect. Moments turned into minutes as InuYasha stared blankly at the fragment he held up. Closing his eyes for just a moment, he slowly inserted the piece into its proper place.

Instantaneously the fragment affixed itself with the rest of the jewel. It gave off a flash of white and pink light as it rested in InuYasha's palm. A sparkling and shimmering aura began to radiate from the jewel as the light and dark energies began to flow freely in the complete jewel once again. Finally, after nearly three years since it broke, the jewel was complete. And finally, after nearly fifty-three years of trying, he possessed the entire Shikon no Tama once again. Even if fifty of those years his body spent frozen in time. InuYasha clutched the jewel and stared at his closed fist. This jewel was to give him the power he desired. To grant his deepest wish of becoming a full-fledged demon after Kikyo's supposed betrayal. Releasing his grip, the hanyou sighed. For once in his life, InuYasha didn't desire to fulfill his wish. He indeed had fallen victim to the jewel's curse time and time again. As badly as he wanted it, happiness wasn't gonna come from the jewel. Not by a wish or desire upon it. Silently, he took Kagome's small cold hands into his larger and warmer ones. InuYasha eased the jewel into her hands and gently laid them back down onto her chest as she held the jewel much like Kikyo did when she was cremated all those years ago. Of course, he didn't realize that seeing as he was under her spell when she died.

Sango stood by near Miroku as they watched InuYasha step backwards from the alter. He leaned against a wall furthest from his friends and sighed. His nerves on complete overdrive. Miroku took a deep breath and began to walk around in a large circle.

"Each of us will now have to take our places at our respective spirit symbol. Once in place, call out your spirit and the ritual should begin." He hoped.

"Right."

"Shippo, you were said to be Nigemitama, or Shin, the Sprit of Friendship."

"Right!" He shouted as he quickly went to his spirit circle.

"Sango, you are Sakimitana, the Spirit of Love. Or Ai for short."

She nodded, taking her place eagerly.

"InuYasha, you are Aramitama, or Yuu, the Spirit of Courage and Bravery."

The hanyou grumped as he wandered over to his specific place. He still didn't believe this would work.

"And I am the Koshimitama, the Spirit of Knowledge, or Chi." Miroku stepped forth into his circle. All four were now in place and ready to begin. Everyone facing the center of the room where Kagome laid holding the jewel. Now they could only pray that this ritual would work. That Kagome's grandfather had really pulled through.

"Is everyone ready?"

Sango and Shippo nodded. InuYasha didn't move in the slightest way. A tense moment passed as Miroku gave the nod to proceed…

--------------------------------------------------

w00t! Chapter 9 complete!

Please Review!

-King RTS-I'm the King of My World!


	10. Startling Failure

Here's Chapter 10, enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: Let's see…10 chapters down… nope still don't own anything other than this plot.

------------------------------------

**Chapter 10 "Startling Failure"**

------------------------------------

"Is everyone ready?"

Sango and Shippo nodded. InuYasha didn't move in the slightest way. A tense moment passed as Miroku gave the nod to proceed…

"Ai!"

"Chi!"

"Shin!"

"…Yuu."

Silently, the group stared on. Second by second slips away as the room remained dead silent. The torches on the wall glowing brightly as the flames danced wildly. A soft sigh was heard just as the torches started to burn blue in color. Very startled, everyone held their ground as the Sacred Jewel began to glow brightly in Kagome's hands. Beneath their feet each of the symbols lit up in a respective color for their sign. The red of Ai, the blue of Chi, the yellow of Shin, and the Green of Yuu all shone vibrantly. The jewel rose from Kagome's hands and floated above her as the light from the circles began to radiate up and out in a cone like state. From the jewel, 4 beams of intense white light struck the center of each circle as a small colored orb began to burrow out of the ground. The small glittering orb from each circle spun around their respective occupant's body before erupting in a shower of sparks over their heads.

Stunned, Miroku watched on intently as the fascination began to run rampant. Sango was in a near trance like state while Shippo cowered slightly from the unexpected happenings. The sparks coating each occupant as they glowed vibrantly in color. Slowly, the color from three of the circles faded and soon became dark as they once were. Sango shook off the trance-like state and noticed that only Miroku's circle was still lit. The Sacred Jewel too only projected one beam of light as it floated above Kagome.

"What happened?"

"Apparently we only have one of the spirits." Miroku said. "And I'm also stuck."

"Awww! We're gonna die!" Shippo shouted in a panic.

"…Wait, what am I thinking? We're not trying to create a new sacred jewel like Izumo! We're trying to revive someone!" Miroku said, wanting to smack himself in the head for being rather dense on not realizing it sooner.

Sango quirked an eyebrow, "So?"

"So, maybe the ritual will only work if we stand according to how the deceased person views us as!"

"What?"

"Look, Kagome is the said deceased person right?"

"Right."

"Then obviously we weren't arranged on how _She_ views us."

"Oh I get it!" Shippo realized. "So Kagome doesn't consider me a friend?" He instantly frowned from hurt.

"Perhaps maybe she loves you more than a friend."

"Hey yeah!" Shippo smiled and bounded over to the Ai symbol where Sango was. Kagome had to have loved him like a cute fuzzy son.

"What about me and InuYasha?"

"Since InuYasha isn't the brave one, he must be the Nigemitama spirit. And you, Sango, the Aramitama spirit; the sprit of bravery."

Sango re-positioned herself in the Yuu circle while InuYasha quietly moved to the Shin circle. He did seem slightly annoyed but hid it well. Miroku internally gleamed with joy upon seeing that the ritual was indeed working. Now all they had to do was position their selves' right. That, or hope they possess all four of the spirits. If they didn't, doom was sure to follow. He hoped too that they didn't have a limited number of chances at trying this too. But there was no time to dwindle on that fact.

"Is everyone ready?" Miroku asked from within the shimmering blue light that surrounded him.

Sango gave a nod to confirm that.

"Chi!"

"Yuu!"

"Ai!"

"Shin." InuYasha meekly said.

The three circles lit back up once again as the Sacred Jewel replaced the light at their feet. Sango prayed, hoping that this would finally work as the small colored orb floated upwards and over her head once again. Raining down sparks, the lights and colors remained active. Miroku gave a nod of approval seeing as they got it right. However that realization quickly faded as one by one the lights of the same three circles dimmed and faded completely again.

"What?!" Sango said in shock.

"Aw, Kagome doesn't love me…" Shippo said with a sad tone. Slumping down the kitsune pouted slightly. Almost appearing teary eyed.

"Hmm, there's still one more place each of you haven't been. If that doesn't work…we're doomed." Miroku stated from his place inside the blue Chi circle.

"So then I should be Shin then, right?" Sango asked.

"Yes, apparently Kagome views you as a dear friend. You two are quite close aren't you?"

"Yeah, we were." She smiled, remembering the special bond they shared.

"Then it should work."

"Kagome thinks I'm brave?" Shippo asked in a puzzled fashion.

"Indeed so. You've been very brave in our travels Shippo." Miroku realized.

"Yeah. How many times did you help us while in danger?" Sango questioned supportively.

"Uhh…lots of times I guess."

"Now I see why Kagome may think the same way. Plus, you were even brave enough to face Naraku too."

"But Kagome didn't let me fight."

"She was looking out for you. But you still wanted to face off against Naraku. Despite how dangerous it would be. That sounds brave to me."

Shippo pondered his said bravery as he quietly moved to his respective place, as did Sango.

"Then that means…"

Everyone turned and stared directly at InuYasha. His face said it all. The complete and utter shock and devastation was written plainly on his face. He backed up against the wall and clutched it for dear life as his breathing rate increased.

"InuYasha?"

"…No…" He shook his head slowly as though he was in a frantic panic. Like a dear caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck.

"She…she…" Sango stammered on.

Miroku and Shippo remained quiet. Too stunned to even comprehend the gravity of the situation. That InuYasha was the Sakimitana spirit, the spirit of love. Though there still was that chance that one if not all three could still be wrong. And if so, their lives would be forfeit. In any case, InuYasha remained with his back pressed against the wall as he breathed heavily and stared with the same shocked expression directly at where Kagome laid.

"InuYasha…?"

He didn't respond as his breathing rate increased further.

"After everything that's happened… Kagome…" Sango turned her head slightly, finally piecing together everything. It all made sense now as to why Kagome was so troubled and so hurt before the battle that ended up taking her life. She had seen Kikyo and InuYasha together. And something they did devastated her heart. Her love. Sango couldn't understand why Kagome kept it secret, even from her. However, realizing that InuYasha probably still loved Kikyo would ultimately defeat Kagome's feelings. And thus, she hid them in order to hold onto her heart. …or what remained of it.

"She still loves him." Sango said quietly to herself, wondering if it was indeed true or not. InuYasha heard what she said and froze in his panicked state. He didn't move, but still had the shocked look on his face.

"InuYasha, it doesn't matter how you feel about Kagome. But for the sake of her life, please…"

InuYasha eased himself off the wall and nearly fell over in exhaustion from his panicked state. Looking like a death-row inmate about to be executed, he slowly and hesitantly made his way to the Ai circle. He wanted to run. He wanted to hide. He wanted to die. Miroku still felt that chance of this not working still existed. Sango was even more worried. If InuYasha caused enough damage, Kagome might have actually lost her love for him. And though InuYasha didn't realize it, he just very well might have.

"This is it… if this doesn't work…"

"We're all doomed." Sango finished for him.

"Ready?"

"Chi."

"Yuu!"

"Shin."

"…A…A-a…Ai." InuYasha stammered, unable to piece together any other coherent words.

Once again all four circles were lit. The three others back bright once again. From the Sacred Jewel the intense white light shone to the center of the symbols for a third time. And out from the ground came the mystical shimmering orb that spiraled around the respective person's body. Exploding into a shower of sparks that rained down upon their occupants. Miroku watched each circle intently, seeing if any would go out. So far, each one remained lit.

Sango too was looking for signs of fading. She particularly looked at InuYasha's circle. The red light from it seemed to dim slowly. Miroku panicked seeing the red light began to fade knowing if it goes out everyone would join Kagome in eternal sleep. InuYasha didn't even seem concerned or to even notice as his gaze remained affixed on Kagome. He just simply couldn't believe it. Whether or not his light fades, Kagome still had loved him as Sango had said.

_'She…she loved me?'_

Bracing their selves, Miroku awaited their Judgment Day. Taking a peek, he noticed the red light growing all the more dimmer. As though there was uncertainty. It was only a matter of time anyway before that uncertainty was cleared. Sango looked to InuYasha with a hurtful expression. She couldn't bring herself to blame the hanyou for anything. He didn't know of Kagome's feelings, nor did he know she was going to die in the battle. She noticed his head slowly descend as he stared at the ground and into the faint red light.

_'Forgive me Kagome…'_

InuYasha silently apologized again for his failure in protecting the young miko. And for hurting her in ways that he didn't know he was till now. Miroku seemed puzzled as the red light suddenly took a turn and began glowing brighter. Sango saw it too as she gasped as InuYasha's circle was back at it's full gleaming glory. The shimmering colors around the each of them flared to a white and yellow color before swirling around each person in the circles. The uncertainty was cleared.

Everyone braced their selves as a strong gust of wind was felt from within the vortexes that were each spirit-circle. Dieing down, the white sparks floated in a gravity-less orbit around each circle. Many lost its light and disappeared from sight but thousands still remained. The Sacred Jewel rose slightly higher over Kagome before firing a large shaft of yellow, green, blue, and red light at each of the pedestals that stood just outside of each circle. A colored symbol appeared from each pedestal that represented one of the four spirits. Four symbols in all. Sango could only stare in awe as each symbol then shot forth its respective colored light energies directly at Kagome. Her body lifted from the alter a few centimeters as pulses were heard throughout the room.

Slowly, the sparks that floated about faded as Kagome's body was gently lowered back onto the alter. The lights all slowly fading from each of the pedestals. Soon after the jewel's light dimmed as well. Before long, the only light left was from the torches. The jewel shimmered and gleamed brightly a pink hue as it floated, providing another small source of light. An intense flash shone, making everyone shield his or her eyes.

Miroku was the first to notice a moment later that the jewel had disappeared. Possibly for good…

Sango gasped as she saw a slight movement come from the alter. Able to move now, she was the first to rush to Kagome's side. Miroku and Shippo joined quickly after. Staring down at their friend, her eyes fluttered open slowly as she gave a weak smile.

"Kagome!" Everyone said in unison, save for InuYasha who was oddly quiet.

"…In…InuYasha…" came a meek and quiet sound from Kagome.

Sango turned but saw no hanyou. Miroku looked up briefly as well. InuYasha had disappeared! Kagome weakly looked around, wanting to see all her friends but only able to see three. She tried to reach out and speak again, but her body was still too weak to do so and in turn her hand flopped down upon her chest.

"Kagome!"

"You should rest." Miroku consoled her.

He didn't even finish that statement when Kagome was already fast asleep. They could tell she was indeed alive due to her breathing. Sighing in complete relief and happiness, the group remained gathered around Kagome. InuYasha however had left. Through no one knew exactly why. For now however, they weren't concerned about his whereabouts. Each one of them was too glad to let him spoil the moment.

_For they finally had Kagome back…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Wow…what a roller coaster ride that was! But is the ride over yet? Looks like we'll have to find out next time!

And for those who have seen the Cover Art pic for this story, you'll see each of the characters were inside a colored circle with a symbol. (Inu Red, Sango Yellow, Miroku Blue, Shippo Green, as stated in this chapter) The symbol is the Japanese symbol for each of the sprits (or at least an approximate guess. I do know "Ai" is correct for sure.) Kagome is in the middle of the pic inside of a pinkish colored circle (the Sacred Jewel. Hense the little beads attached to it.). Makes sense now, ne?

-King RTS - I'm the King of My World!


	11. Gone Too Far

Finally, Chapter 11! This one has been annoying me to death, as I could never get fully happy with it. In reality, I still don't like it fully. But it's close enough.

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed chapter 10. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than this annoying-to-write chapter.

-----------------------------------

**Chapter 11 "Gone Too Far"**

----------------------------------

Back at the village the next late-morning, Kagome slept curled up cozily in a makeshift bed. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all keeping a very close watch on her while Kaede made some lunch. InuYasha was still missing from yesterday. Though everyone figured it was best to just leave him be for the time being. It was too hard to understand his behavior anyway. First he was ultimately protective of her. Not letting anyone get too close unless he wished it. Then, just as soon as she was brought back from the land of the dead, he disappears. Sadly enough, Kagome wanted to see him. Even after all he put her through.

"It is good that ye all have succeeded in reviving dear Kagome."

"Indeed. I think this world really needs her to stay here a lot longer. Both in this time and her own."

"And what of her mother? Have InuYasha consoled with her of Kagome's return among the living?"

"I doubt he has."

"InuYasha has been missing since last night. He and the jewel both."

"I see. So the jewel has been finally released from this world has it?"

"We believe so."

A small moan was heard from where Kagome rested. A slight stir and she was sitting tiredly propping herself up with her wobbly arms.

"Oh…my head…" she moaned in much pain as she held her hand to her forehead upon feeling a headache coming on.

"Ah Kagome. You have awakened."

"Kagome." Sango smiled.

"Sango? Miroku? Ehhh… what happened? Last thing I remember was…" Kagome spaced out, unable to quite remember exactly what happened. No one in the hut cared if she remembered or not. To them, it was best if she either forgot or that the ritual erased the memory of her demise.

Sango knelt down and drew Kagome into a hug. Startled, Kagome tensed a moment before returning the comforting embrace. Miroku even gave a brief hug after Sango finally let go. And not to be left out, Shippo bounded over and nearly tackled the poor miko to the ground. He giggled and laughed happily as he smothered Kagome with affections. Kagome, though not very loud or excited, laughed weakly as she tried to ease him off her. But to no avail.

"We missed you so much Kagome!" Shippo bellowed in tears.

"Eh…it's good to see you too Shippo." Kagome held the little kitsune closer.

"Merw?"

"And you too Kirara." Kagome petted the little demon-kitten affectionately.

"So…it's finally over."

"What's over Miroku?"

"Our struggles. Naraku has been defeated and the sacred jewel is now gone from this world. …We can now all live normal lives."

Sango barely held back her gasp, knowing the deeper meaning to that statement. Getting back to normal life meant that Kagome would no doubt go back to her era. And she feared it'd be for good. The only reason she'd come back is to see everyone. Everyone that is, except InuYasha. And perhaps he'd be the reason why she wouldn't come back at all. Sango could see it in Kagome's eyes. She was still hurt. Yet still yearned to see him.

_'What should I do?'_

_'What should I do?'_

Both girls thought simultaneously. Shippo had curled up in Kagome's lap and rested quietly. Not wanting to leave his adopted mother alone for a moment. He needed comfort the most. This whole experience was probably traumatizing to the poor kitsune. The family he came to love and accept was nearly ripped from him once again. But the hostility and tension could still be felt.

Perhaps their problems weren't over just yet…

---------------------------------------------------------

"So InuYasha…it is you."

The hanyou said nothing, merely stared off in the distance as thunder clapped overhead. He seemed too lost in his own thoughts to care of the new presence that decided to bother him; much less the threat of rain that loomed overhead.

"I didn't think you could get-"

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" He meekly said.

"Humph. It's not what I want. It's what you want little brother."

Rin peeked out from behind her lord, noticing the rather forelorned look on InuYasha's face. She felt sympathy for the half-demon. Which was amazing considering that very half-demon nearly killed her but a fortnight ago.

"I don't want anything."

"You are a poor liar."

"Why the hell do you care anyway?!" InuYasha snapped, turning his head to his older brother.

Sesshomaru wasn't phased in the least bit. "I don't."

InuYasha's gaze saw Rin peeking out. He put two and two together and figured it must have been Rin who was worried and concerned about him. Why he didn't know, nor care.

"Keh, and you mean to tell me that you're taking orders from some human girl?"

"I take orders from no one." Sesshomaru's voice stated, cold and calm as ever.

"Somehow I doubt you came here of your own free will."

Sesshomaru began walking off past InuYasha, but had a few more words to speak, "We all have something we desire. …Remember that little brother."

_'We all have something we desire…Keh, yet we desire so much…'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while later in Kaede's hut, Kagome was knelt down in front of her backpack, idly arranging things inside it. She didn't seem all too thrilled in her arduous task of packing everything away as she prepared to leave. Sango sat quietly nearby, trying her best to cope with the situation at hand. Kagome was indeed about to leave them.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Miroku asked her.

"I…I haven't got a choice. I don't belong here. My place is back home in my era… back to my normal life."

"What of InuYasha?"

Kagome nearly squeaked as she came to a halt and tensed. Almost dropping her hairbrush that she was about to pack away.

"What about him?" She said with a rather malice tone, stuffing the brush into her back rather forcefully.

"Are you just gonna leave without talking to him?"

"Humph, why should I say anything to that jerk?" She roughly tossed in a random object.

"He did help us save your life." Miroku struggled to win her over. Kagome really needed to talk with InuYasha. Sort things out and come to terms. Something…anything.

"If he shows up, then I'll give him my gratuitous goodbye."

Miroku sighed, knowing he lost in the argument. It seemed Kagome wanted nothing to do with InuYasha. But it couldn't be helped. Sango shook her head knowing that this bothered Kagome to no end. Somehow, things didn't feel as if they'd go right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'What is it that I desire? …There's so much, yet somehow I feel as if they're all intertwined. Can it be…? No, I mustn't. I can't. I never will. Not again…I won't allow it to happen again. But… …what should I do? …I have to at least…maybe then…'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well…I should get back to mama." Kagome sadly stated to her friends early the next morning. Leaving her friends became all the more difficult by the minute. She loved them very much. After the nearly three years of spending time together, through all their struggles and adventures, how could you just suddenly get up and leave? Knowing you'll never see any of them again?

"Are you sure you want to leave so soon?" Sango almost pleaded.

"I'm sorry Sango. Mama must be so worried about me."

"Yeah. But…can't you come back? And…you know…visit us?" Sango was trying anything and everything to keep Kagome here, to see her again.

Kagome shook her head. "I can't. I need to get my life back to normality. Back to how it was before I came here."

Sango's eyes teared up as she embraced her dear friend. A friend she could almost call a sister. Things were becoming too difficult to accept. She refused to accept Kagome's death. And she refused to accept Kagome leaving forever. However, Sango knew that one-day things would come to this. She knew Kagome would someday leave for her era for good. Yet, she remained so unprepared. How could one prepare for such a thing?

"Accompany me to the well?" She asked, gathering all her things.

Sango nodded after coming out of her stupor. Miroku and Shippo waited by the door. Silently, Kagome led the way out of Kaede's hut and down the path to the Bone Eaters well for the last time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk began rather silently as Kagome led the way to the well. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara all kept their distance yet remained close enough to the fleeing miko. What words were left unspoken? What could they possibly talk about in their final moments together without turning to tears? This just couldn't be goodbye…could it?

"Why are you guys so quiet all of a sudden?" Kagome asked as she trudged along, lugging her heavy bag.

"I don't know what to say…" Sango admitted.

"We just wish you to have a safe and peaceful journey back to your time. And may you live a wonderful and fulfilling life." Miroku chirped, trying to sound happy and supportive. Where he too felt the loss already.

"Kagome… are you sure you want to leave without saying anything to InuYasha?"

"He's not around, so it can't be helped." She said over her shoulder. Shippo wanted to add in his own input, but just didn't have the heart.

Nearing the well upon her statement, she turned her gaze back around only to find the devil himself standing there waiting. InuYasha.

Kagome came to an abrupt halt, followed by Sango, Miroku, and the others.

"Inu-"

"Kagome…" He softly said, a tinge of hurt in his voice.

She turned her head and proceeded to the well, almost ignoring him. He amazingly kept calm as everyone else watched on quietly. A wave of foreboding tension could be felt through the clearing.

"Kagome…are you ok?"

"Humph, like you care."

That wasn't quite the reaction he was hoping for. He glanced back up at her and his eyes widened a bit, "Where are you going?" He started to panic a little, noticing all her stuff packed up on her back.

"For your information I'm going home!"

"No you're not!" InuYasha attempted to block her path.

"Sit boy!" She commanded. The enchantment spell kicked in, driving InuYasha face-first to the forest floor in a fit of curses and moans. Kagome's anger seemed to be getting the better of her as she stormed past the hanyou, throwing her stuff into the well.

"Goodbye everyone." She said more to her friends than to InuYasha.

"Wait damn you!" InuYasha said, barely managing to grab a hold of her before she leapt into the well.

"Huh? Let me go InuYasha!"

"No! Will you stop and listen to me?!" He said a little too harshly.

"There's nothing more to say! I'm going home and never coming back! So let me go!"

"Kagome!" He roughly pulled her back, only furthering the frustrations of the miko. She managed to struggle free, but he grabbed onto her arm once again in a feeble attempt to stop her.

"Hey, hey, calm down you two." Miroku tried to consul, but his words went unheard.

"Would you just listen to me for one second?!" InuYasha almost pleaded.

Kagome's struggling further increased, "I said let me go you stupid half-breed!" she shouted long before thinking about it. Her anger explosive. Kagome broke free before stepping back and giving the command once again, "SIT BOY!!"

InuYasha's face went into an instant devastation before his face connected with the hard dirt and grass below him. The others cringe before seeing Kagome disappear into the well. No one wanted to admit it, but Kagome seemed a bit too harsh on how she handled that. Still, there was nothing they could do. She was gone, and only InuYasha could reach her. Yet, after what she said, what she did… they somehow doubted he'd ever come near the well again.

Everyone remained silent as InuYasha remained motionless on the ground. Kagome left them.

"InuYasha?" Shippo hesitantly took a step forward. The hanyou didn't respond in any way.

Sango bit her bottom lip, sighing. She knew Kagome didn't handle that too well. Nor did InuYasha. Could it be possible they both were in the wrong? Or was there someone in particular to blame? Somehow, things just weren't going to be the same anymore…

* * *

Well, overall I'm not too thrilled with how this chapter turned out. But still had that effect I wanted. Still, hope you enjoyed!

Lemme know what you think!

-King RTS-I'm the King of My World!


	12. Lives of the Fallen

Hello to you all, and happy Spring! Lol, Ok, so I'm a few days off. To celebrate the end of the cold winter, at least in most places, I give you chapter 12!  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. And especially those of you who've been replying to most the other chapters as well!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: 12 Chapters down… still don't own much of anything.

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12 "Lives of the Fallen"**

-----------------------------------------

Nearly a month has past since Kagome left the Feudal era and returned home to her own time. Her mother, brother, and grandfather all cried with joy at her newfound life and safe return. Naturally, the three of them didn't let the poor girl out of their sight for long. Though it did get annoying, Kagome really didn't mind too much after her several year absence from being home. Sure, she did come and visit every now and then during her journeys, but this was the first time since her fifteenth birthday that she was able to be with her family and finally relax and get back to her normal life. Almost three years have passed since that time.

And getting back to normal life was indeed what Kagome did. Shortly after returning home, Kagome had gone back to school and caught back up in her studies. She wasn't acing anything, save for the Feudal Era part of history, nor was she failing. One could be proud of the efforts she made to make up in all her studies. Amazing how she even made it into high school in the first place.

For the first week after getting back, she didn't feel the least bit sorry for leaving everyone behind. And not once did her mind think of him. To her, it was almost as if it was all a fairy tale; a Feudal Fairytale. Her friends were naturally happy to see her back and frequently around. Of course they wondered about what she was up to as of late. Kagome refused to tell them anything. Not even anything made up.

One day, Kagome's world was nearly turned upside down thanks to her friends. For the former miko, it seemed like it would be a rather good day. No tests, no homework, no worries. A day to truly relax and spend some time with her friends…

"Isn't it nice to hang out a lot more?"

"Yeah. Kagome has been healthy a lot these past two weeks. I think she's setting a new record!"

"I bet it's all thanks to Hojo." Eri said, making all but Kagome giggle for a brief moment.

"Or was it your boyfriend, InuYasha?"

"Yeah, how is he?"

Kagome paused and glanced downwards. Her friends paused a few steps ahead and looked back in question. Something about that just didn't seem right.

"InuYasha who?" Was Kagome's simple, yet fierce reply as she pushed past her friends without so much as another word. Her hair covering her face, hiding her emotions from the rest of the world.

The three girls were rather perplexed.

"Was it something I said?" Yuka wondered.

"I think something's going on between them."

"Kagome! Come on, what's wrong?"

She didn't reply. Instead, she kept walking. Hastening her pace.

"He's two timing you isn't he?" Eri stated as she stood in front of Kagome. Trying to stop her and get her to talk. No reply came.

"Tell us what's going on."

"Yeah, we want to help. I mean he didn't seem all that bad."

"He was-"

"Never speak of him, got that?!" Kagome viciously said to her friends before again storming past them.

The three girls stood in a scared-shock. This wasn't the Kagome they knew. This just wasn't her. Something must have happened. What they didn't know. And apparently Kagome wasn't about to tell either.

Kagome's aggressiveness once again came out soon after that, when she almost literally pushed her friends out of her life. It was almost safe to say that her friendship with Eri, Aymui, and Yuka was damaged. Little by little, Kagome's social life was on the decline as her friends became both scared and upset with her. Others too began to stray from her as well.

Things did get a little better two-weeks after that when she went out on a small date with Hojo. In which of course she was forced into. Needless to say it wasn't super special or anything, but she did admit to having a rather good time. She even accepted another date for next weekend. Since their dating, Kagome's mood has been lifted slightly and her friends did begin to trust her and actually accept her once again. However, they are still weary.

Though she couldn't keep everything blocked up forever. Thoughts of the Feudal Era began to creep back into her mind once again after its long absence. Her friends there: Sango and Miroku, the little kitsune, Shippo, Kirara, and everyone else she's come to meet over the years. Even 'he' came to mind once. But nothing in particular about him…not even any thoughts of 'him' being a egomaniacal jerk. Just a quick image of him popped into her head… smiling as though he hadn't a care in the world.

Shortly after, Kagome began remembering InuYasha's face before dropping into the well. The devastated look. It didn't take her long to start admitting to herself that she made a terrible mistake. The mistake of acting no better he does. By letting her anger overwhelm her. When one thinks about it, it was almost as though she transformed into a demon: a demon that couldn't control their actions. Much like InuYasha when he transformed.

Despite that, Kagome tried to remain strong. Her time traveling days were over. She had to let them go. No matter what happened…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Feudal era, Sango and Miroku were hard at work rebuilding the demon slayer's village. Kohaku was around too every now and then when not attending to certain needs elsewhere. Currently, the couple was just that. Still trying to adjust to each other's presence and affections. Much progress has been made in their relationship status during the past month's time.

For instance, Miroku has learned not to fondle Sango every chance he gets. And at times, Sango actually allows him to touch her. It took Miroku a while to actually even accept that invitation. It's as thought that "forbidden fruit" no longer existed. The thrill of doing something he knew he shouldn't didn't exist when she gave him an invite to touch her. Miroku had a bit of a time trying to adjust to that.

Sango one day even got up the nerve to kiss her future lover. Miroku accepted that one with glee and a good fondle to her rear. Of course, like a good majority of the couples, they did have some squabbles and tiffs. All of which were resolved in a somewhat peaceful manner. Save for a stray Hiraikotsu attack or two, and one long night outside. The Feudal version of sleeping on the couch…

Shippo began tending to Kaede and helping around her village not too long after Miroku and Sango had left. Being old and often sickly has left the old miko in a state of unrest. She greatly appreciated the help of the young kitsune. The villagers even didn't mind having him around either. Especially after he bravely fought off several demon attacks upon the village and/or its people. Shippo was hard working and a good leader amongst the town. Life seemed pretty good.

* * *

Kouga, the fearless leader of the wolf-demon tribe, remained at the head of command. What was left of the other packs after Naraku's attacks have long since merged in with what remained of his own pack. A scant two hundred ten of the formerly tens-of-thousands remained. After the news of Naraku's defeat, much of the wolf-demon tribe went back to trying to rebuild and continue on with their lives.

But all hell nearly broke loose over a month ago when Kouga got news of Kagome's death. Not quite one-hundred percent, he charged off looking for the 'stupid-mutt' that was supposed to protect her. What he found first however, was even better. Catching onto Kagome's faint scent, he went to see her. Only to be confirmed that she was indeed gone from the world. His senses then caught on to two of the jewel-shards that still bore his own scent. And thus, he had recovered the two shards that Naraku took from him. Ignoring the rest of the jewel and other shards that he didn't seem to sense. Determined and now back to his old self, his journey went on to find InuYasha. Much to his delight, his 'repulsing' scent came quickly. And sure enough, he found him. Though he was disappointed that the hanyou was already wounded badly, but he didn't care. InuYasha was always stubborn and willing to fight.

And so on that day, Kouga squared off against his rival for Kagome's affections. At least, that's how he viewed it as. It almost sickened him that InuYasha refused to fight back. Normally, that'd kick in something from his instincts, but being too bent on revenge, ignored it.

At long last, Kouga had finally gotten some sort of reaction out of InuYasha. Finally, he was fighting back. Almost, too well really despite it only being a sucker punch. Kouga decided to quickly end it all with a final attack. The hanyou appeared dead and him victorious. But his victory was short lived when InuYasha somehow managed to suddenly attack with much ferocity.

Upon sensing his demon blood, his full-demon blood, Kouga was literally shaken to the bone with fear. Never before had the hanyou scared him this badly. He could almost feel and sense the intentions of InuYasha: Kill. Not wanting to give up, and finally getting the fight he wanted, Kouga fool-heartedly rushed into battle. Completely ignoring the monk's plea for him to run.

Looking back at it, Kouga often wondered if he should have. InuYasha was indeed quite formidable in his demonic state, perhaps even nearly unstoppable. He was just thankful to be alive.

While hurt and still recovering, he heard news of Kagome's revival. And her sudden departure. Though much of the details were unknown, and Miroku and Sango never discussed what took place on that day with him. He knew however, InuYasha was at fault once again. And a part of him just itched to fight with the hanyou again. However, not a trace has been found of InuYasha since Kagome's departure. Thinking he's as good as dead, Kouga went back to leading his comrades and trying to move on.

Much to his dismay however, Ayame was now around after the merging of what remained of the northern pack. He was a little thankful that she didn't bother him much. Yet, something about her kept intriguing him. During the past few weeks, he noted how much of a leader she had become in his absence and recovery state. Which of course tended to remind him of Kagome. He hated to admit it, but the wolf-demon-woman, Ayame, was starting to grow on him. But for now, his fascination remained with the human miko.

But the question had come up between Miroku and Sango as to why Tetsusaiga didn't reject InuYasha in his full demon state. Totosai explained to Myoga that InuYasha's intentions were merely to protect his very life. Not recklessly kill. And being a sword of protection, allowed him to wield it. Though both demons did find it odd as to why the demon blood of InuYasha would even consider using the sword opposed to his own claws and fangs. Perhaps he did indeed sense the power the Tetsusaiga held and thus in turn used it. Yet there was another possible reason as well. Now that the sword was forged from both his father's and InuYasha's own fang, it would allow him to wield it so long as some demon blood was flowing through him. Whether it'd be very minimal or complete. Myoga did recall the hearing of InuYasha's demon form wielding the sword once before not too long ago. Perhaps the hanyou was indeed stronger than they first thought.

"It's such a nice morning."

"Ahye, indeed it is."

"How are you feeling Kaede?"

"I am feeling fine my dear boy."

"That's good."

"I must say, I am grateful at your generosity."

"Really? I mean… I'm doing a good job?"

"Shippo, ye are doing a wonderful job."

The small kitsune beamed excitedly as he strode out of the hut he called home. The one he shared with Kaede. Glancing about he noticed many of the villagers were already out and about tending to the fields or their families. He felt proud to be the one to watch over and protect them from any threat. Bravely he stands up to any and all whom intend to do harm. And on more than one occasion, he has fought off such threats. He was a hero, a leader in the eyes of the inhabitants of the town.

"Morn' Master Shippo." One person walking by greeted him.

"Hey!"

"It's been a month now, hasn't it?" Kaede's voice called out from behind him shortly after the man disappeared from sight.

"Yeah." Shippo half-sighed. There wasn't a day when he wouldn't forget his long-lost stepmother. Sure, he did miss the treats and presents, but most of all he missed the affections Kagome would bring him. Her care and concern, her love, everything._ 'Stupid InuYasha had to go and ruin it!' _He scoffed.

"Though everything is as it should be." She half-lied. Truth be told something felt off. Something felt missing. It didn't take much thought to know what, or whom, still there was nothing that could be done about it.

"Is InuYasha still missing?" Shippo asked, feeling the urge to give him a good swift kick in the face to perhaps knock some sense into the hanyou. It was clear that the kitsune was upset at the half-demon. Although Kaede felt that he wasn't entirely to blame.

"I'm afraid no one has seen him in quite some time."

"Stupid InuYasha." _'Always running off…'_

"By now, I'd say he's taken the journey with my sister to the underworld. He may vary well be dead."

"Good…who needs him anyway?"

Kaede moved her gaze skywards while Shippo pouted in a huff. "We all miss him…"

Shippo eased up a bit but still seemed hostile. Grumping, he went back into the hut leaving Kaede outside. It seemed the little kitsune missed his adopted family dearly. More than he was letting on. InuYasha wasn't just a companion. No, he was much more. The old miko felt that Shippo looked up to the hanyou as more of a fatherly figure. Although InuYasha was young himself and does act childish at times, he's still strong and courageous. And is always around when danger is near. Protecting everyone. Where his lack of knowledge lays, it is filled by his strength and fighting ability. She knew InuYasha was tough on Shippo, and that's in order to prepare him for the real world. Where nothing is easy. Nothing is just given to you. He was inadvertently teaching the young kitsune how to fend for himself. Make something out of nothing. Perhaps even be someone. Be a strong demon and be looked up to as one. Something that InuYasha felt that he never would achieve. And something InuYasha had to teach himself.

'_Are ye still alive somewhere InuYasha?'_ Kaede could only wonder.

* * *

Please Review : )

**-King RTS- "I'm the King of My World!"**


	13. Becoming Legends Lost to Time

Enjoy

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot and OC's so don't bother asking.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13 "Becoming Legends Lost to Time"**

---------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku? Sango? What brings you here?" called Shippo one morning during his patrol. The two men accompanying him halted a short distance away and idly looked on as the kitsune bounded up eagerly to his two friends. Miroku still adorning his traditional robes, while Sango fancied her usual traveling/everyday outfit.

"Ah Shippo!" Sango greeted.

"We thought we'd come by for a visit. Catch up on things. We've been so busy trying to rebuild Sango's village."

"Our village now Miroku." She corrected as Kirara popped out onto her shoulder.

"Right." He admitted with a grin.

"Kaede will be so happy to see you!"

"Let's pay her a visit then shall we?"

"Uh-huh! …oh, right… you two will be ok without me right?"

"Sure. Not like anything would dare attack anyway."

"Yeah, thanks to the great Master Shippo!" The other man exclaimed proudly, raising his spear.

Miroku and Sango gave a semi-puzzled look as the two men went off to continue the patrol while Shippo beamed happily. They should have known that something good would eventually happen to their friend. Big or small, Shippo has grown and matured tremendously. Sure, he probably still was a kid at heart. But that didn't matter. He still technically is a kid…

"Well, seems like you're doing well."

"Yeah! Everyone counts on me to help protect the village from demons. I've already taken down several!" He took a step forward, holding his arm at a right angle, his hand balled up proudly. Posing as though showing he was tough.

"Ah, it's been a while since then, huh Sango?"

"Slaying demons you mean?"

Miroku nodded.

"Come on, I'll take you to Kaede!"

Shippo bounded off with Miroku, Sango, and Kirara following close behind. The couple and their cat companion took in the surroundings noting whatever changes have been made since their last visit about a month ago. Not much had changed, but that was to be expected. A couple of new huts here and there were about it. Taking a familiar path, Sango was glad to be back in a familiar place. Surrounded by the people she loved. Or at least people in general. It does get pretty lonely in their village being the two of them. Kirara is of course there. Other than that only Kohaku comes and stops by. She couldn't wait till the village was one again repopulated. Though that surreal alone time could be beneficial in several ways. Sango's cheeks tinged red by the "Miroku thoughts" in her head. By that she means perverted of course.

"Kaede! Kaede!"

"What is it Shippo?" She turned in alert, thinking something's wrong. She noticed the presence of Miroku and Sango and calmed down. "Ah, if it isn't you."

"It's been far too long Kaede. You're looking well."

She groaned as she stood to greet her guests. The unpleasant sound of bones cracking almost made them cringe. "Ahyee…the years haven't been kind on me." She uttered.

"It's still great to see you again lady Kaede." Miroku said respectfully as everyone took a seat around the small fire.

"I can't thank thee enough for all you've done."

"You mean in finally destroying Naraku?"

"Naraku has caused so much chaos and calamity over these past several decades. It is a relief to know that he is finally gone from this world. As is the Sacred Shikon no Tama."

"Think nothing of it M'Lady. Naraku was a foe to us all. Lest not forget he cursed my family with the Wind Tunnel."

"And me, my brother… the things he did to us."

"The curse of the jewel may finally be lifted. Lives may yet go back to normality." Kaede began, stirring the little fire in order to keep them warm. Heating the average sized hut didn't take too much effort. Shippo ensured it was well patched up and ready for winter.

"I still miss Kagome." Sango admitted. "It's been hard to adjust at not having her around anymore."

"Kagome made the decision to go back to her own time. We can't argue as to that's where she belongs." Miroku said, probably on more than one occasion over the past month.

"I may not know if Kagome being able to come to our time is a blessing or a curse."

"For us, a blessing. For herself, a curse." Miroku stated.

"She helped so many. Yet, the only person she couldn't help-"

"Was herself," Sango finished. Yes, that's why Kagome acted the way she did. She had problems that she couldn't solve on her own. And didn't know how to handle them. Which led to her sudden and harsh departure. She was running…running from her problems. Running from him…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cheer up Kagome."

"Yeah! You're practically acing this class. Why so stressed out?"

"I'm not stressed out." She seethed, trying to hide it.

'_You're not fooling anyone.'_ Yuka felt.

"Good morning class!" Came the teacher of Feudal Era history, Mrs. Yemuzeumi (Ye-mow-zoo-me). She was young looking, yet knowledgeable in many parts of history. Some could say she was more of a historian than a teacher. But teaching is what she did. The easily one hundred ninety centimeter (6 foot 3 inches) tall, red-haired woman took her place behind her hard-wooden desk and gazed out over to the class. Her stature was indeed rather unusual for a woman, but her nature tended to be at ease and kind. No one has seen her angry or upset, though not many dared. She was too nice to anger really.

Overall she was a great teacher. Someone you can learn from and actually have fun doing it too. Somehow, she made her lessons enjoyable even if they didn't seem it. It did help to teach some of the more interesting and famous parts of history too. But the lectures and lessons tended to turn into free debates. Students were usually allowed to freely comment or question a certain concept at will. Even provide their own input on most matters.

"Today, we'll be discussing the popular legend of the Sacred Shikon no Tama. Some of you may be familiar with some of the tales and stories. But in my class, you'll learn the real story. Or at least what is known of the real story to this point."

Kagome tensed in her seat. She didn't like where this was going. Yet, somehow she had to know eventually the class would cover this part of the Feudal Era's history. After all, it's the most famous part. But her argument would be why so soon after her return? Why not a few more months? Alas, the dismal irony.

Mrs. Yemuzeumi pulled out a small object. A little pink orb, strung like a necklace. "This class; is the Shikon no Tama, or Jewel of Four Souls. Of course, this isn't the real one. The real jewel disappeared over five hundred years ago and hasn't been seen since. Many still search for its whereabouts, even today, but have been unable to locate it."

She held out the replica jewel. It shone vibrantly as it semi-sparkled in the light. Sure looked real. Though Kagome's senses could easily confirm the truth. And she wasn't feeling any vibes from the jewel her teacher held.

"But this jewel has a long history behind it. A history that dates back nearly seven-hundred years."

Some of the class looked quite stunned by that. True, the legend of the Shikon no Tama was famous. But it wasn't quite well known. At least, not the real story behind it. Nor was how far its history dated back to. Most common knowledge of its history dated back five hundred years.

"But we'll leave that for another day. Today, I want to discuss some of its more recent history before it disappeared. Things that were more recently discovered as well."

Now Kagome was really beginning to panic. Her friends shot puzzled looks as Kagome looked as though she was holding onto her desk for dear life. If they knew of Miroku's Wind Tunnel, they'd say she was trying not to get sucked up. Still she paid them no mind as she continued to stare at the teacher and replica jewel.

"There is still a bit of mystery behind the legend, as not everything has yet been uncovered."

"Like what?" One student asked.

"I'll explain when we get there."

Kagome eased up in her seat a little. Hearing that made her feel a lot better. She just hoped not too much had been found out. Especially about her. And now that she thought about it, InuYasha as well.

"This, the sacred jewel, once came back to this world over five hundred years ago. Five hundred and fifty three years on Kagome's birthday to be exact." She gave her a smile, hoping not to have embarrassed the poor girl by that comment. Surprisingly no one seemed to mind or even bother her about that. "Along with it, a strange young girl also appeared."

Kagome inwardly whimpered. _'My life is over…'_

"Even to this day no one knows where the girl came from. Her origin and even her name have been lost to history. Some say she was a being from the gods. Others say she was just an everyday person."

"She was an alien!"

The class, save for Kagome, erupted in a roar of laughter. Even Mrs. Y. was giggling. "She very well could have been. …Anyway class, wherever she came from, this girl was said to be the reincarnation of a priestess who gave her life to rid the world of the jewel fifty years prior. Does anyone know who that priestess was?"

No response. Kagome knew of course, but dared not to speak.

"Come on now…"

"Kikyo." Came a reply from one student. Kinda the smart guy of the class if one would. Though he was second to Kagome.

"Good! Lady Kikyo was the one who protected the jewel until her death. Many of you know the story of Kikyo's life, at how she was entrusted to protect the jewel. At how she was cursed by a dark priestess named Tsubaki. And how she fell in love with a half-demon, then fell pray to an evil deception by the treacherous and deceptive demon Naraku." She opened a book and flipped through a few pages. Holding it up, the class saw a beautiful, and quite accurate, painting of the priestess Kikyo. "Here is what she was said to look like." Mrs. Y. took a good look at the book then to Kagome. Her gaze went back and forth a few times while the rest of the class stared in awe. Some of the boys seemed to really take her in, to put it loosely anyway.

Kagome paid her no mind, as she was still slightly panicky. Wondering if anyone was trying to piece together things.

"Well I'll be… Kagome, you look remarkably like Kikyo."

"Huh?!" She snapped out of her daze and stared up at Mrs. Y, almost shouting in a panic.

"I can't believe I never noticed the resemblance."

"Wow Kagome. To think you look like some famous priestess from way back." Eri said to her.

"Yeah, it's like both freaky yet cool at the same time."

"Maybe you're like some distant relative or something."

Kagome moaned softly as she just wanted to disappear at that moment.

"Kikyo wasn't the only victim. Legend has it; she sealed her hanyou love to the Sacred Tree. That very tree still lives today."

"Really, where?" A female student asked. She was still somewhat of a newbie to the area. Even if she's been here for a good fourteen months.

"The Sacred Tree is located on the Higurashi grounds. …Kagome, you're family must know a lot of this legend huh? Considering your shrine is at the center of a lot of its history."

"Uhh, I'm not sure." She lied. "My grandfather may know something…" Kagome wanted to kick herself for continuing on like that. Leave it to him to keep a secret.

"I'll be sure to talk with him then."

Kagome had the _'just shoot me already'_ look on her face. Its only been sixteen minutes and she was already stressed to the max.

"To this day, no one knows why Kikyo chose to use a sealing arrow instead of a sacred arrow, which would have destroyed the hanyou. And, why did Kikyo seal him to the Sacred Tree? A tree in which has the power to transcend time. There are several theories as to why she did what she did."

'When will it end?' Kagome could only wonder. 

"Being stuck to the Sacred Tree, the hanyou would forever remain unchanged. His body wouldn't age, wouldn't change in any way, as he slept there."

The class remained tentative, hanging on every word.

"Fifty years after Kikyo's death, the jewel returned to this world as did her reincarnation." _'And if I didn't know any better, I'd say Kagome could probably be a reincarnation of both those women.'_ She guessed, not knowing how close to the truth she actually was. "Soon after, she broke the spell placed on the half-demon Kikyo sealed. Naturally, he was up at arms seeing a woman whom looked exactly like the one who supposedly betrayed him. Now free from his seal, the hanyou was able to do as he pleased. First thing on his to do list was to steal back the sacred jewel in order to become a full-fledged demon."

'_Yep…that's InuYasha alright.'_ Kagome idly thought.

Mrs. Yemuzeumi continued on with the tale. This of course was nothing new to Kagome. She was there after all. It was strange as to why both her name and InuYasha's were lost to history. Nothing much could ever be found about either one of them. The only known things seemed to be what they were and what they did. Her, a priestess and reincarnation of Kikyo, he a half-demon… Still, she carefully listened in as Mrs. Y told about some of their major conflicts and battles. Their meeting with Shippo, Miroku, and Sango, even Kohaku, the revival of Kikyo, even the long struggle over the shards. Oddly enough she mentioned a wolf-demon, but his name was also lost to time. Naturally that had to be Kouga.

Looking around, much of the class was still hanging on every word. A lot of this was new to many of them. It should, since a lot of the tale Mrs. Y. was telling was recent discoveries and the actual facts. From Naraku, to Kagura and Kanna, to even mentioning of other incarnations. From the infamous Band of Seven, to the collapse of Mt. Hakurei, the near death of Kikyo, it was so true. But no one could truly grasp the situation like Kagome. This was her life the teacher was talking about. Her life beyond the well in the Feudal Era. Some of the bad memories were surfacing. Memories Kagome wanted to put behind her.

Her friends were also rather engaged into listening to the legend as Mrs. Y. continued onwards. Kagome tried to listen as to where the story was after calming herself a little.

"…Finally, one day, everyone gathered to fight against their greatest foe. The final showdown. Each one had a reason to fight. Each one wanted nothing more than to finally destroy Naraku. But he possessed all but four shards of the shattered Sacred Jewel."

'_No…'_ Kagome shuttered. This was the most troublesome of memories. She remembered what happened on this day. Naraku was defeated…but she lost her life in the process. It was a hard knowing you actually died. But by the combined efforts of her friends, they actually saved her. A deed Kagome felt that she'd never be able to repay.

"…Naraku was finally defeated, but at a great cost. The priestess took down his barrier, which allowed the half-demon and his half-brother's attacks through to finally defeat Naraku. But, she died soon after. Many say she died while in the hanyou's arms. No one, but him, knew what her last words were. But her death would forever mar the lives of those around her."

Much of the class was reduced to tears. Even Miss Y. was having a hard time keeping her composure. Tragic, yes, but it was real. The spot where the battle took place became a famous landmark. Many travel there to pay homage for the fallen priestess and her brave companions.

"She gave her life to protect the jewel?" The same girl from earlier asked.

"Indeed she did."

_'I gave my life not only to protect the jewel, but also to protect everyone. Perhaps even kill Naraku.'_

"I wish we knew her name so we could honor her." One of the male students said.

"Well, there is still more to the legend. After her death, the hanyou became rather unstable. As mentioned earlier, he was rather protective of the young miko. Cared a lot for her too. He just didn't know what to do knowing that he failed in his promise to protect her. …ah yes, dedicated he was."

"How do we know that's what he promised?"

"There were a few entries written by the monk, Miroku, found. Though the parchment was in poor condition, historical experts were able to piece together that promise amongst some of the other parts of their journeys."

"He acts as though he was in love with the priestess." Another female commented. Kagome perked up and listened intently.

"Well, whether he did or didn't, the priestess apparently loved him. Or so it seemed. The priestess' friends were all determined to find a way to perhaps save her. For days they searched and wondered what they could possibly do."

"Why didn't they just use the jewel?"

"Ah, they actually did think about that. However there were some problems in using it directly like that. To put it simply, there was no way to use the jewel directly and not have repercussions. But, they did find a way to use it indirectly. By using the jewel in some way, along with the four spirits that make it up, they were able to revive the fallen miko. Does anyone know the four spirits of the Shikon Jewel?"

"Courage, Friendship…uhh…" One began.

"Knowledge!" Another added in.

No one else seemed to know the fourth one.

"That's three. Shippo of Courage, Sango of Friendship, Miroku of Knowledge, and the Hanyou of …"

"Love." Kagome said, feeling oddly bad all of a sudden.

"Yes! Love! The four spirits of the Shikon no Tama: Love, Friendship, Bravery, and Knowledge."

"So they revived her somehow?"

"Yes. Much of the details are still unknown, but they did manage to save her."

Much of the class broke out into a celebratory cheer. Kagome meanwhile stared at her desk, wondering. Something was beginning to bother her nerves greatly. As though she did something horrible. And she knew exactly what it was too.

"However, shortly after her revival, the priestess disappeared. All that was found on her location was "back home", wherever that may be. At the same time, the hanyou had also disappeared, both never to be seen again."

"Where'd he go?"

"No one knew."

"I bet they went off together."

"I'm afraid that wasn't the case. According to a recent passage found, the two had actually gone their separate ways. Though the cause hasn't been determined."

"They had to be somewhere."

"You're right, they had to be somewhere. Where is the real question I'm afraid."

_'Well, I'm here…'_ Kagome pointed out to herself. 

"Researchers are still hard at work trying to unravel the entire story of the nearly three year struggle over the Shikon no Tama since it's return. Although much has been found out, as you've heard today, still much yet remains to be discovered. They feel there's a missing link somewhere. Something that could potentially solve nearly the whole story and finally complete the legend."

Out of breath, but happy that the class hung on every word, Mrs. Yemuzeumi closed all the books she had out and smiled. The class clapped and applauded in the wonderful job she did in telling part of such a lengthy story. This was a part of history they'd surely enjoy. Learning more about those involved. More about the jewel itself. And still more on the whole journey.

_'I'm still safe…for now…'_

The bell rung, allowing the students temporary relief before their day continued on a little longer. Kagome inwardly sighed while her friends gathered their things and took off for their next class.

_'I guess this was to be expected. I hoped that I could put the whole journey behind me…forget everything that happened.'_

"Kagome dear…"

"Hmm? Hai?"

"Sorry if I may have embarrassed you. But I do admire your work in this class Kagome. Such detail and craftsmanship… you really know your history."

"Heh, it's hard not to learn when you're at the center of it all, right?"

"Indeed your family, or at least your shrine, is at the center of this great legend. I couldn't help myself when I realized how close you looked to Lady Kikyo. Though, I'm sure you knew about that already."

"Yeah." _'Especially since I actually met Kikyo…'_

"What do you make of the whole thing Kagome?"

"The legend? …well, I'm not sure. To me it sounded like a classic case of good versus evil."

Mrs. Y. gave an inward chuckle. "Yes, it does seem like that doesn't it? Still, it makes you wonder though. What would have happened if the priestess never appeared? What if she never freed the half-demon that Kikyo sealed? What if the jewel never broke? What if Naraku got all the shards of the jewel? …So many questions lay in wait. Many of which can't quite be answered by facts. Mostly due to what really did happen. If only the legend was complete then we can possibly answer those questions."

"It may never be complete. Just as the travelers thought they'd never complete the jewel."

Mrs. Y. smiled, "You may be right. But someday perhaps we will…just like they did."

"If you could perhaps find out something, what would you want to discover?" Kagome boldly asked. Her nerves still on edge.

"Ah, a difficult question indeed. If I really had to choose, I'd love to find out what happened to both the hanyou and the priestess. What caused them to part ways, much less disappear without a trace? Even if their names, exact-looks, full-personality, or whatever aren't found, it'd still be much progress if I, or someone, could find out what happened. Many people say it's because they were different. That one was human and one was demon, so it was natural for them to part ways. Demons and humans were never meant to be together."

"And you believe that?"

"No. I believe demons and humans could have gotten along. …It seems you feel the same way Kagome."

"I suppose so…"

"I know for a fact that not all demons were evil. The hanyou from the legend is perfect example of that. At how, if encouraged the right way, could in fact be good; or at least do good deeds."

"Even if he was a selfish jerk?"

"Even so. And even if he was, the priestess still seemed to have loved and cared for the hanyou. I bet he even cared for her."

"That creep was in love with Kikyo not m- the priestess." She barely caught herself from spilling that one.

"It's true that he once was… although I can't say what his feelings were after he was freed from the seal, to me, he seemed to care a lot for the priestess. Maybe even love her."

"Yeah right." She just didn't believe where Mrs. Y. was getting this. How could she say that the hanyou, InuYasha, loved her? She didn't even know the guy. It just seemed utterly ridiculous. Kagome faltered and frowned once that night, two weeks before her death, came to mind. She could just see it. InuYasha embracing Kikyo… InuYasha confessing his true feelings to the undead miko… InuYasha slipping from her grasp…

_'He doesn't love me… he loves Kikyo…'_

_-'I still love you, Kikyo.'-_

_'…He's…he's happy now. That's all that matters. That's all I really wanted. …was for him to be happy.'_

"I know this. If he didn't care for the priestess he wouldn't have tried to save her. He saved her because he cared."

_'No he didn't…'_

"I'm hoping one day I can perhaps solve some the mysteries behind it. I think once the two unknown people are uncovered, the pieces will begin to fall into place."

Kagome was quiet as she stared down towards the far edge of the room. Depressing herself wasn't quite what she had in mind. And she couldn't blame Mrs. Y. for triggering the memories. After all, she didn't realize that she was talking to the priestess from the legend. If only she knew, then perhaps people would understand better. People would know the real-real story. And people would know how she felt during the whole journey. Know the real truth as to what kind of person '_the hanyou' _really was. But no; Kagome was intending to keep everything as it is… a mystery. Enough about her travels were already uncovered; no more was needed.

Sighing, Kagome politely said goodbye to her teacher before departing. Mrs. Yemuzeumi closed the door to her classroom behind Kagome. She stood there a moment, pondering.

'_That girl, she is quite intuitive… so passionate in how she feels. Kagome, you seem to resemble the priestess and Kikyo so much, not just in looks either. I still can't help but believe you're the reincarnation of her and Kikyo.' _She shifted and moved over to her desk. Sitting, Mrs. Y gave a small smile._ 'He loved Kikyo. He loved the priestess. If you were there, I'm sure he'd love you too Kagome.'

* * *

_

Tell me what you think…review please!

-King RTS-"I'm the King of My World!"


	14. Wounded Souls

I'm back!

Time for another chapter; sorry to keep you waiting. I think some of you might actually enjoy this one a little. But don't think it's the end just yet, there's still much more in store!

Thanks to all of you at and for your reviews! Cookies for all .

---------------------------------------

**Chapter 14 "Wounded Souls"**

---------------------------------------

_'How long has it been? …Why won't the pain go away? …Damn it all…'_

------

"Hey there…" Came the voice of Miroku as he snuck up behind Sango, embracing her tightly before placing a sweet little kiss to her cheek.

"Aiee…Miroku!" She squealed at his touch, startled, "…hey to you too." Sango calmed a moment later, giving him some dirty looks of semi-annoyance. "You know you shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"My, my, has your demon hunting skills weakened?"

"Tsk, a true demon hunter never weakens."

Miroku chuckled, "Perhaps this is a demon you can't defeat." He joked, talking about himself of course.

"Oh I can defeat you all right…" Sango gave him a seductive and playful glare. Miroku could only smirk and smile at that. "Look, I'll give you a treat later tonight ok? First we need to talk with Shippo about..."

"Indeed. I'm worried too." Miroku cut in, already knowing what Sango was talking about.

"Something's just not right. I feel as though he's still alive… but no one seems to know where he is."

"I hate to say it, but maybe he wants to be left alone?"

"We can't do that Miroku. We're his friends… I can't just leave him sitting alone like that. I don't care what went on…"

"True enough, but he's been gone for over a month. How are we supposed to find him?"

"We will. I have confidence. Now that the village is almost complete, we can go look for him."

"Do you think Shippo has caught his scent?"

"Probably not, but we can't rule that out yet. …We ought to see if we can get Koga to help too."

"I don't know if Koga will help…"

"We have to at least try."

"Right. I'm with you Sango." Miroku gave her a confident smile.

"Ready?"

--------------------------

_'I can't help but feel this strange emptiness. As though a part of me is missing. …What is it I desire?'_

…

_'All those years ago… my desires were one in the same: to become stronger. Yet… recently… recently my desires have changed.'_

…

_'I have become stronger… and I did it on my own too. …At least, that's what I'd like to believe...'_

…

_'…I have to see her. At least one more time… or else I won't be able to move on.'_

--------------------------

"Sango! Miroku! Sango! Miroku!"

"Shippo?" The pair gazed down the path, seeing the frantic kitsune running up the path waiving his arms to get their attention. Kirara, the 'kitten', came to a halt just behind them as well.

"I… I caught wind of InuYasha." He said breathlessly. Obviously running quite a distance to reach his friends.

"You what!?"

"Shippo…"

"He's…he's around the cave outside the village." The little kitsune panted, trying to regain himself.

"Onigumo's cave?"

"Merw?"

"Why would he be there?"

"We should check it out." Sango suggested.

"Right, come on Shippo!"

Transforming, Sango hopped aboard her faithful friend followed closely by Miroku and Shippo. The four of them quickly flew off towards Onigumo's cave to hopefully finally meet up with InuYasha. One thing they could confirm, the hanyou was indeed still alive. He just had to be.

"Shippo. Is he still there?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not picking up his scent anymore."_ 'What is this smell?'_

A few minutes later, Kirara touched down at the entrance of the cave. Hopping off, the trio scoured the area post-haste hoping to find the hanyou. But, it rapidly became apparent that InuYasha had given them the proverbial slip. His traces nowhere to be found around the grassy fields upon their first glance of the area.

"Ah, we're too late."

"He couldn't have gotten far…"

"Miroku look…"

"What is it?"

"It looks like a footprint." Shippo said, pointing to a slight indentation in the soft dirt.

"It's InuYasha's. It's still fresh… it just has to be his." Sango said after kneeling down and examining the print. It seemed to be human or close enough.

"Which way did he go?"

"I can't pick up his scent. It's as if he completely disappeared." Shippo said, feeling a little defeated. His still developing senses working on overdrive. Alas his senses didn't quite have the skills or experience to track the scent or even whereabouts of the hanyou.

"He's throwing his scent. It's a defensive technique some animals use to prevent others from tracking them down as easily. Apparently, InuYasha doesn't want to be found." Sango confirmed, knowing some animals that use the trick. Being part dog, InuYasha was valid of being considered and animal, a demon animal anyway, besides a human. Still, she didn't know if dogs could do such a thing or not. It didn't seem likely. Perhaps InuYasha learned it on instinct?

"Why did he come here?" Miroku wondered as he stared off into the dark black depths of the cave. It was becoming harder to understand InuYasha, a hanyou trying to find his place in the world. It's the only logical explanation for his actions however. Yet, what could they do about it? Why didn't he trust them enough to ask for their help? Alas, he had to be too prideful. Perhaps thinking it'd be weak of him to ask for help. But what was InuYasha trying to accomplish? What was his objective? None of them knew.

"Kirara, do you sense anything."

"Murrff…" The cat-youkai shook her head, also unable to find the hanyou's scent despite the fresh clue. She staring off near the cave, looking almost slightly confused.

"I'm beginning to worry..."

"You're thinking the same thing I am?"

"InuYasha is incredibly dangerous. Without us, who knows what he'll do."

"Indeed. No one is around to control him, much less even keep him in check. If someone pushes him the wrong way…"

"The results could be tragic."

_'Control me huh? Keh…'_

"I just wish we could find him. Perhaps even talk with him. We haven't seen InuYasha since… _that day_."

_'…I needed to be alone.'_

"It can't be helped. We'll just have to keep trying to find him. It's the least we can do for now."

"I'm in." Shippo said with confidence.

"So am I." Sango added in.

A sound of rustling came from nearby, alerting the foursome. The sound came from the cave as a few vines were pushed aside by a clawed hand. Stepping out into the evening light, the group nearly gasped in awe at 'what' had stepped out from the cave.

"InuYasha?!"

Tha half-demon said nothing.

"It's…him!"

"InuYasha…you look terrible."

Terrible was an understatement. His silvery hair was a mess, and seemed dirty. His clothes, tattered, torn, and filthy. The guy looked as though he was in a serious fight. However, that was far from the truth. At least, InuYasha knew that to be. Sango noted that his clothes still looked a bit wet as well. Just what was he up to? Then she realized it. He was wet because he'd been swimming around in order to diminish his scent. That's why it was so hard to trace him. Even for Kirara. Though both Shippo and Kirara's senses of smell weren't at the level of InuYasha's as well. Any dog, or dog-demon for that matter, nay, even wolf or fox, could have easily sniffed him out. Perhaps if Shippo was older, he might just have found the hanyou.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been retracing the events of my life… trying to figure things out. Trying to figure out where it all went wrong." He calmly stated, gazing back at the cave. "Naraku… the bastard destroyed my life. Even though he's dead… he still won."

"This is where it all began." Sango softly stated, somewhat familiar to the story of Naraku's early years.

"That's right. Kikyo harbored Onigumo here. And in turn, Onigumo sold his soul to Naraku and the horde of demons that came across him. The very man she saved took her life."

"InuYasha, we've all been affected by Naraku. You're not the only one suffering."

"Yeah, that's right!" Shippo chipped in.

"Each of us has lost people very close to us. I lost my father, Shippo and Sango too. Sango even lost her brother and comrades. You…you even lost someone close to you."

No names were needed. They all knew who that one person was.

"No. …I lost two people."

"What?" The trio was perplexed, but then Sango realized who the second person was.

"Inu-"

"Don't forget… Kagome was killed as well." InuYasha said, keeping his gaze off his friends.

Yes, he was right. So many of their loved ones had been slain by Naraku. Kohoku was lucky to be saved. Kagome too. Kikyo was resurrected. But countless others, including those they didn't know, and those they did weren't as fortunate. So many had suffered and died in Naraku's wake. Their lives…irreplaceable.

"Without you, she wouldn't have been saved. InuYasha, you saved her life. Not just that one time either. You saved Kagome, and even the rest of us so many times before." Sango tried reasoning.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He half-shouted, starting to sound irritated. The hanyou starting to feel that his friends were making him go on a guilt trip or something.

"Because Kagome loved you! But you're too blind to see that!" Sango's own anger flared as she approached the hanyou, shouting nearly in his face.

InuYasha stood stiff, looking a little startled by Sango's outburst. But he couldn't fight back at that. Sango was right. Kagome did love him. And yet, she didn't know the truth. None of them did. He had his reasons…

"You don't-"

"Save it!"

"Sango…"

InuYasha held his head low, his silvery bangs covering his face.

"Do you realize how badly you hurt Kagome before the fight with Naraku? I couldn't believe the strength she had to continue on, much less fight. But seeing her like that… it's just unforgivable!"

InuYasha didn't say anything. He just stood there, letting Sango lash out her verbal anger on him. The demon slayer started breaking down in a fit of tears, obviously distraught and deeply missing her dear friend. Whom she felt was torn away from her because of the selfish hanyou. Miroku knelt down to consul her as Shippo patted her knee in some form of comfort. Kirara nuzzled her back as the young woman knelt in a fit of sobs.

"InuYasha. I know this situation between Kikyo and yourself hasn't been easy. But what is it you want form her?" Miroku asked.

"I…wanted a second chance. To have… to have the life that Naraku took from us."

Miroku really couldn't argue InuYasha's decision. It was a legitimate and reasonable answer. Honest and even pure. What person wouldn't leap at having a second chance at something that was taken from them? Naraku took away their previous lives. Lives they had before any of them were even born. They had a chance to renew their selves. To renew their lost lives and finally achieve what they first intended. What more could he say?

"But… One thing still remains unchanged."

"And what's that?"

"Kikyo is still dead. Her soul needs to be put to rest. I… I alone was given a true second chance."

"But InuYasha… Kikyo's soul won't rest until you're dead too."

"…It can't be helped."

"But what of Kagome?"

"She's gone…" _'And will never know the truth…'_

"I guess there's no talking you out of it."

"I never promised to follow Kikyo to Hell… but I did promise to put her soul to rest. If that means my death, then it'll be by her hand alone."

"Very well. But I must ask you something..." Miroku stood giving the hanyou a stern look. He just had to put all this to rest once and for all.

Everyone got quiet, even Sango had stopped sobbing, wondering what Miroku was going to ask. What more could possibly be said? Her distraught mind couldn't think of anything. Shippo neither as he seemed clueless from where he stood.

"InuYasha… did you love Kagome?"

A moment passed in silence as InuYasha didn't say a thing. His gaze went downward as his hair once again covered his face. Silently he began walking towards the group, not appearing as though he'd stop. A small sparkle shone in the moonlight as he passed them, three words almost silently passing through his lips…

"I loved Kagome."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New chapter to come out soon! Reviews will help it come sooner!

-King RTS-I'm the King of My World!


	15. A Blessing Through the Curse

Happy Anniversary! Today, we celebrate the one year anniversary of when this story was first posted! And to celebrate, I give you a rather interesting chapter. One that ought to leave some of you stunned and amazed. Perhaps even raising a few questions or realizations. So, without further adue… enjoy the 1 year anniversary chapter!

Disclaimer: Nope, all I own is the plot line and OC's… and maybe this little celebration.

------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15 "A Blessing Through the Curse"**

-----------------------------------------------------

He had said it. InuYasha had said the very thing no one would ever thought he'd admit. That he loved Kagome. Though a lot still remained unclear, it was possible to perhaps piece together all that has happened and even perhaps figure out why he acted the way he had been over the years. Though no one knew how long he felt so strongly for the miko from the future, or even Kikyo for that matter, it was definitely progress in any case.

InuYasha disappeared into the darkness, leaving the group to ponder about all that had been discussed. Little did any of them realize a certain miko was listening in nearby. A small smile crept to her face as she too retreated into the forest.

* * *

Sometime during the next afternoon, a tranquil breeze blew over the unusually warm winter day. The weather, sunny, pleasant, and definitely welcomed throughout the chilled lands. Almost felt like spring as opposed to the early winter.

Standing out in the lone field, a pair of figures stood. One, having been there nearly all morning, stood, blankly into the sky, as he thought and wondered. Still trying to piece together the events of his young life. That is, until he felt, or rather smelt, a familiar and new presence. He didn't need long to know who it was.

"Have you come to take me with you?"

"No. I won't talk you to Hell with me InuYasha."

"What?" InuYasha seemed suddenly defenseless as he was at a loss for words. Kikyo really floored him with that remark. All this time that's exactly what she wanted…for them to die together. Now she said no?

"InuYasha, I am but a dead priestess. Given a second chance at life…a chance that was forced unto me. All that truly remains is a part of my soul. A part that I no longer truly possess."

"Kikyo…"

"InuYasha, do you remember when we first met? You were but a mere half-demon, looking for a place to fit in. While I, a priestess looked for a way to have a normal life." Kikyo reached into her kimono and pulled out a small pink orb. InuYasha's face went into complete shock as he saw the very thing that had caused such turmoil in his life, in so many lives: The Jewel of Four Souls. Kikyo somehow possessed the cursed object that he thought had disappeared for good.

"This is the very object that bound our lives. You needed it to become what you desired, a full-fledged demon. While I was stuck protecting it, trying to find a way to rid myself of this burden so I could be free to live a normal life. All the while, I fell under a curse placed upon me. The dark priestess, Tsubaki, had opened my heart and made me fall deeper into my desires. I wanted to be normal. I wanted to love. But couldn't since I was bound to my duties."

Kikyo paused as she placed a hand on InuYasha's chest.

"I began to fall in love…with you. And though you tried to steal the jewel, I couldn't bring myself to kill you for that reason."

"That's why you never finished me off." InuYasha said surprisingly calm, hanging on her words as the past was once again put before him. But, this time it seemed different. This time, he knew the truth.

Kikyo nodded, "After I learned that you were only a half-demon, I began to realize there was a way to finally rid myself of the jewel."

InuYasha looked closely at her as she removed her hand from his chest.

"However, though I did love you, I couldn't love you the way you were. And I feared that my life, even yours, wouldn't be normal if anyone knew about us if you were to remain a half-demon. And that's when I decided to use the jewel to make you human. I'd rid myself of the cursed burden and make you completely acceptable for me, and society. And so, I proposed to use the jewel to you on that day."

He looked a little pained as Kikyo confessed her intentions all those years ago. Yet, what she said was beginning to make sense. She didn't love him as a half-demon. She loved him as a mortal human. Did she perhaps fear him as a hanyou? He didn't know.

"Being a priestess, I couldn't love. For if I did my powers would weaken. And so it did…leading to my demise. Kagome, however, is the complete opposite. It is her love for you that enhances her powers. It's what makes her strong."_ 'And it's what makes her mind, body, and soul so warm. The burning desire of her love.'_

"That's why she couldn't put up much of a fight against Naraku." InuYasha fully realized and confirmed now.

"That's why I warned you she shouldn't fight. Her spiritual powers were too weak. Yet during the fight, knowing she was about to die, she silently forgave you. And her powers returned in a large surge. Enough to finally put an end to Naraku."

"Damn…" InuYasha cursed under his breath. Kagome's pain diminished her powers greatly. And upon her death… she forgave him. Kagome knew she was about to die, and forgave him in order to get her power back. No, that wasn't it. She forgave him because she truly loved him. She wanted to have a pure mind, a pure heart, trying to be happy for the short time she was with him. To find peace, even in death. InuYasha began to feel terrible, to put it simply, at all these realizations. Things he's been trying for a month to piece together, Kikyo helped solve in seconds.

"The jewel had come to me after you revived her. It must have sensed its purpose is through here and came to me. However, I think there is one more thing it must do."

"Kikyo…" His face showed a panicky fear.

"Tell me, do you love her?"

InuYasha stared at Kikyo completely dumbfounded. That wasn't exactly what he expected. But how could he possibly answer? How could he answer the very woman he said he loved all but a month and a half ago?

"I do." He said before his mind could even try to come up with anything else.

Kikyo smiled. She actually smiled, which really surprised the hanyou. In fact, it was almost creepy.

"I can't love you the way she does InuYasha. This is what brought her to this era and brought you two together." Kikyo said holding up the jewel. "I opened your heart InuYasha. I showed you that you could be loved and accepted. Kagome is the one who truly loves you for who you are. She accepts you for who you are. She loves you as a hanyou InuYasha. Take this, and speak from your heart. Kagome will forgive you in due time."

"Kikyo…" InuYasha said unable to form words. Kikyo placed the jewel in his hands. She held her hand over the jewel and over his. He looked down at her hand and his own. Kikyo had confessed how she truly felt. How she didn't love him for what he was as Kagome did. Her voice rang out on the times that she, the young miko, had actually said that…

_'I love you as a hanyou InuYasha.'_

_'Kagome…'_

_'To be honest, I like you just the way you are…'_

_'Why did you leave? Did I push you away?'_

"What…what will you do?" InuYasha asked.

"I shall stay in the village and tend to my sister until you return."

She leaned up and gave a light kiss to his lips. "Farewell InuYasha."

InuYasha stared as Kikyo slowly vanished from view. He knew he'd see her again, but for once he was happy to end a meeting on a good note. No threats, no promises, no hurting anyone. Her voice rang out in a lulling way as it drifted with the wind.

_"Though we are different, a part of me will still always be with you in my reincarnation. Don't regret the past, InuYasha…live for the future. Live for Kagome."_

With that, all traces of Kikyo had vanished for the time being. InuYasha clutched the almost pure jewel in his hands before making a tear for the well. He knew what he had to do. He had to get Kagome's forgiveness. He had to get her back by his side. His only worry was that he did too much damage for her to forgive him this time. But he couldn't stop. He kept running for the well. With a leap, he dove into the well and transported himself to the other side. To the era in which she lived. It was too late to turn back now…

* * *

What a way to celebrate the one year anniversary of the story, huh? I'd love to hear what you thought about it! Please reply with your comments!

-King RTS – "I'm the King of My World!"


	16. The Curse Only Continues

**Disclaimer: Still don't own...

* * *

**

Chapter 16 "The Curse Only Continues"

* * *

As soon as InuYasha's feet touched solid ground, he leapt half-gracefully from the well and made a mad dash for the door of the Higurashi household. Raising his hand to knock, InuYasha quickly stopped himself, cursing under his breath.

"What am I doing?" He said idiotically. It became apparent that he shouldn't just suddenly show up and start blabbering-on like a moron. No, he needed time to sort out what he wanted to say. What he needed to say. Kagome really deserved a lot of explaining. Especially for how he had acted in the past few years of their travels. But he had his reasons. Besides, Kagome probably hated him. Despised his very existence. Memories of their departure over a month ago began to flash before his eyes. Her venomous words that stung deep in his heart.

_'Damn it… I really did push her too far.'_ He shook his head in disgust as he stood on the doorstep to the home. Without much more hesitation, InuYasha fled and took refuge in the branches of the Sacred Tree. Reclining back, he became lost in his thoughts as memories of the past three years began to form. Closing his eyes, he shook his head. He couldn't believe how much he had messed things up. Holding the jewel close to his face, he opened his eyes and stared into the pink and black swirling energies inside the cursed object. He held the very thing he once desired, as it rested in his hands once again. The very thing he wanted to use to become a full-fledged demon. It was now a wish that faded with the passage of time.

He feared his demon blood. He was terrified to the bone. Especially after the past month when he nearly gave his heart completely to the demon blood that flowed through his veins. He had nearly lost all control over his actions. His heart and his mind were clouded by the darkness that was distilled into him. He knew no friend or no true foe. Everyone was virtually his enemy. Everyone hated him. He even hated himself. And he knew controlling his demonic nature was becoming almost impossible. Only Kagome, fearless when facing the uncaring murderous demon inside him, seemed able to hold his heart and keep him in check. He feared that someday even she couldn't control his demonic form. And he deeply feared that he himself would end up killing the one he loved.

"Kagome."

"…So did you enjoy tonight?" Came a male voice in the distance as it drew closer.

"Yes I did. Thank you Hojo." A female voice accompanied as it too came closer.

"That sounded like Kagome." InuYasha said quietly to himself as she shifted quietly to see her coming up the path.

"I'm glad." Hojo rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I mean it's been great seeing you around a lot more and in good health. And I've really had great times with you on our dates."

Kagome nodded, "I really appreciate you being here for me Hojo."

"I always will be Kagome." He said taking her hands into his and giving one of his trademark smiles. Kagome felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach as he leaned in and gave a gentle kiss on her cheek. High above them, InuYasha tried to restrain his growl as he watched the scene unfold before him.

_'No…she…she can't! No Kagome…'_ His mind began to panic, realizing he may be just too late. That Kagome had truly left the Feudal Era forever and forgotten everyone. He ran his hand through his silvery hair nervously. If only he could take on this Hojo guy. But he knew that would do absolutely nothing in getting on Kagome's good side.

"Hmm, I wonder where I should take you next?" Hojo began with a sly grin.

Kagome gave a short half-smile, "You always have surprised me Hojo."

"So see you in a couple of days?" He asked the young woman.

Kagome nodded, "See you in a couple of days."

Hojo lightly kissed Kagome's cheek again before calmly waiving goodbye. As he walked, he kept his gaze locked on Kagome's before she became too small to see. Excitedly, he smiled and almost leapt into the air from being one of the luckiest guys in the world. Kagome was indeed a special woman. He could feel that. Although he didn't quite know or realize how special.

Yet, he was still unsure of his feelings for the beautiful woman whom he was dating. He liked, maybe even loved her enough to be concerned about her health and safety. He even would do almost anything it took to see her smile and see to her happiness. However, he didn't know if she was truly the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. They seemed to be compatible in a lot of things as he found out on their various dates. Traditional and non-traditional as they always were. Each date was different, which really impressed Kagome. Hojo certainly was surprising to say the least as well. Each time they went out, he had a different gift for her. Big or small, it was rather flattering. And Kagome really didn't know if she deserved such kind treatment. Or if she even wanted all the attention Hojo was giving to just her. She too wondered if he was really the one for her.

Naturally Kagome's friends thought so. They still wonder whatever did happen to Kagome's former boyfriend but of course they never bring him up while Kagome was nearby. Especially after their friendship seemed to almost fall apart after their supposed breakup. Though in reality they (Kag and Inu) were never really together.

After Hojo vanished from view, Kagome sighed and stared up at the tree. InuYasha froze hoping she wouldn't see him. He just couldn't face her. Not now. Not anytime soon. She ignored the odd senses she was feeling when the sparkling glint came into view. Kagome squinted hard trying to confirm she was seeing what she thought she was.

"It can't be…"

InuYasha glared at the jewel in his hands and cursed under his breath, _'Damn, I forgot! She can see the jewel!'_ He wanted to toss it away, but knew that wouldn't aid in anything. Perhaps he can trick her into thinking that the jewel had been there for over five hundred years? He nervously waited as Kagome continued to stare right at him, yet not know he was even there.

"I really must be going crazy…" she muttered to herself before making her way inside, holding her left temple as though a headache was coming on.

Breathing a sigh of relief, InuYasha sunk back down on the branch and glared angrily at the jewel. Yep, it was cursed alright. He was nearly exposed thanks to Kagome's power to see the object. He was just thankful her senses didn't kick in very well. Which of course worried him. Stuck in the tree for the time being, InuYasha wondered how he could possibly approach the situation of his return and his feelings. And how he would deal with Kagome's wrath and now Hojo.

Everything seemed hopeless. And he had to admit that fighting demons was much easier than this. But he knew it had to be done. His heart and soul couldn't rest till he at least got Kagome to forgive him. If she didn't, then he'd return to the Feudal Era… and leave something to prove how much he cared. Even if he wasn't around to see her reaction to it. Though he didn't even know what he'd leave to prove himself in her eyes.

-------

After an hour of mulling around in the Sacred Tree, InuYasha began to slowly drift back into the dark depths of his heart. The demons known as second thoughts began plaguing his thoughts. He didn't feel worthy of Kagome's forgiveness…or even love. She was too pure. Especially for a half-breed like him. That word would forever sting every time it crossed his mind. But he forgave her. He could forgive her for just about anything. A gentle breeze blew across his face through the branches.

'_I can't love you the way she does InuYasha…'_

'_Kikyo…'_

'_This is what brought her to this era and brought you two together.'_

InuYasha gently held the little pink orb in his hand as he stared into it rather blankly.

_'This is what brought her to this era and brought you two together.'_

'_The Sacred Jewel… Does Kagome belong in the Feudal Era? …with me?'_

'_I opened your heart InuYasha. I showed you that you could be loved and accepted.'_

'_Can I really be loved? Do I even deserve it?'_

'_Kagome is the one who truly loves you for who you are.'_

'_...To be honest, I like you just the way you are…'_

'_She accepts you for who you are. She loves you as a hanyou InuYasha.'_

'…_I love you. I love you as a hanyou InuYasha…'_

'_She loves me for who I am.'_

'_Take this, and speak from your heart.'_

'_Speak form my heart.'_

_'Don't regret the past, InuYasha… live for the future.'_

_'Can I truly just forget everything that happened?'_

'_Don't regret the past, InuYasha…_ _live for the future.'_

InuYasha sighed. He knew what must be done. He had to stop living in the past. And stop regretting his past mistakes. Kikyo wanted him to move forward. She didn't want him to forget everything. She wanted him to take his mistakes and learn from them. She wanted him to be happy. Her spirit seemed no longer vengeful or determined to drag his very soul to Hell. With Naraku gone, life can finally return to simplicity and normality. Not just for those whom had been greatly affected by Naraku's presence in the world, but for everyone. The only thing left to do was to get rid of the jewel once and for all. And Kikyo will see to it that the jewel remained in hell for all eternity. For now, it'll remain in his possession. As his link, his bond, to the miko from the modern era. It was what brought them together. He just hoped it had the power to make it true once again.

* * *

"Why does the lord insist on being alone?" Said a rather annoyed Jaken as he sat off at a distance with Rin and Ah-Un. Fidgeting in much boredom and anxiety.

"I don't know Master Jaken." Rin stated, idly swaying her legs while she sat on Ah-Un's back.

Glancing outwards, Sesshomaru stood nearby yet was far enough to be alone, at the edge of a small cliff with a seemingly short drop. He just stood there staring up into the sky emotionless as ever.

_'Father, why did you entrust me with this Tenseiga? Were you trying to teach me something? Or did you perhaps fear me?'_

Sesshomaru diverted his eyes to the hilt of the Tenseiga as it remained motionless._ 'And why give InuYasha such a powerful sword, the Tetsusaiga? The sword I could have used to gain ultimate power. …To Defeat anyone with…'_

Placing his gaze back upon the sky, Sesshomaru continued his pondering to the night sky. The dilemma over who possessed each remaining swords left by their father was now at the forefront of Sesshomaru's mind. He just couldn't figure out why his father gave him such a useless thing. For quite some time, Sesshomaru even believed that by the way InuYasha was acting; the Tenseiga would benefit him more. Saving lives of mortals and what not. He also didn't understand why InuYasha even cared for the mortals. Much less showed such powerful and unfamiliar emotions towards one in particular.

_'That young miko… Father, you befriended a mortal woman that bore that half-demon. Is it that you felt InuYasha, with his human blood, would too follow as you did? Would he too befriend a mortal woman, that miko not of this time?'_

All logic in his mind was pointing as though that was the case. Sesshomaru now saw that indeed InuYasha held that young woman in high regards. He defended her more than anyone or anything else. He protected her as though her life was more valuable than his own.

_'Do you have someone to protect?'_

_'Father…'_

Slowly pieces were beginning to fall into alignment. But stubborn as he is, Sesshomaru still felt that the hanyou was unfit to wield such a weapon. Yet, hadn't he proved his worth? Hadn't he proved he was capable of wielding the Tetsusaiga well enough to protect not only his life but also that of his friends? InuYasha's only major slip up came into mind. When he failed in his desires to protect the young woman.

_'Yet he still found a way to save her. What is it that makes him act so?'_

Answers weren't coming as quick as he'd hope. The reasons behind his father and half-brother's actions weren't fully clear. What true purpose did their father have when leaving behind the two swords to whom he did? And why have both seemingly lowered their selves to gaining the affections of such weak creatures? Sesshomaru looked to Rin and wondered why the humans were special in the eyes of his father and brother. And why the girl found him, a demon, so interesting. Perhaps it was time to face facts and seek out the answers himself…

* * *

Day by day passed as InuYasha remained up in the tree. Only coming down long enough to find food, mostly stealing what he could from nearby, and stretch his weary legs. He kept silent watch as Kagome came and went as the hours passed for each of those days. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't face Kagome after what had transpired. Every time he gathered enough courage to leap down and spill everything, Hojo was with her. Either that or it was her friends. And once it was even her mother. Dashing all his hopes of ever reaching through to the girl and asking for forgiveness at his stupidity.

However, being in the tree for the past several days has gave him enough time to really think about things. Something that wasn't his strong point in the first place was thinking. Since he usually acted before logically examining the situation. Still, he had time to really develop an explanation of his actions. A truthful explanation that even surprised him. It's funny how one acts and not realize what they are doing. Or they have a reason, but get so lost in that reason that things tend to go overboard. InuYasha was no exception to that.

He had to admit that he could only blame himself for the way he acted. But yet, knew it was the only way. At least, it seemed like the only way. Shaking his head, he calmly sat and waited, wondering when he could gather the courage to say _'to Hell with it'_ and confront her. As the evening hours approached, he could catch Kagome's scent coming closer. She was still quite a ways off, but she was coming home. He smiled to himself upon sensing no other people accompanying her. Usually he'd pick up the certain perfumes of the girls, or even something from Hojo long before Kagome's scent would become noticeable. And what he liked all the more was Kagome's scent was fully natural, mostly due to the low amount of added fragrances. He truly could get lost in her natural scent.

Snapping himself out of it, he held his head in slight agony.

"_It's gonna be a long night…" _He said quietly to himself.

* * *

-**King RTS**-_I'm the King of My World!_


	17. From the Heart of a Hanyou

Ahhh! Gah! It's been so long since updating my poor story here. (sighs) Alas, the dismal fate that is my extremely busy and tiring day to day life.

Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. There's only a few left and this'll be done! At least I think… (shifty eyes) … lol, never know what'll happen!

Disclaimer: (Checks) Nope, still don't own it.

* * *

**Chapter 17 "From the Heart of a Hanyou"**

* * *

The sky radiated with the beautiful and calming orange shade as nightfall approached. The orange hues began to slowly dip into a pinkish hue then to a deep blue. InuYasha gazed silently towards the changing sky while his nerves were on full throttle. Minute by minute the sky grew darker. And minute-by-minute Kagome drew closer. Taking a deep breath, InuYasha stood and descended down the branches of the Sacred Tree. In no particular hurry, he took his time to navigate each branch before finally landing safely on the ground. He tried to gauge at how close the young miko was, but was having a hard time judging her distance. She smelled close by.

He paced across to the side of the Higurashi house before staring up at the dark window that belonged to Kagome's room. With a quick leap, he was up on the tiny ledge. Peering inside, InuYasha was met with darkness and vacancy. _'Now to get inside and wait for her.'_ Pulling at the window, he found it to be stuck. Tugging again, the window still wouldn't budge.

"What the Hell?"

A third time he tried to get the window to budge. It refused to open for him. He banged his head lightly on the cold pane of glass realizing that Kagome probably kept it locked for a reason; to keep him out. Knowing that entrance was non-accessible, he hopped down onto the ground before peering back up to the darkened room. After a moment the hanyou felt a presence behind him. Turning in a panic he was face to face with the young miko. He was face to face…with Kagome.

Kagome seemed more surprised than upset at seeing InuYasha looming around her house. But that of course didn't last long. She instantly looked ticked off as she gave a pretty menacing glare.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away!?" She seethed.

InuYasha's gaze dropped as he closed the distance between the miko and himself. Kagome took a step back as he kept coming closer. Next thing she knew, he was embracing her. The hanyou had no idea why he wanted to hold the girl in his arms at that moment. But it felt almost right. However it was short lived when Kagome tore away from him. She stared with a confused and upset look on her face, silently wondering why he suddenly did such a thing.

"…I'm sorry for failing to protect you Kagome." He said before she could start yelling at him. InuYasha didn't look up at her to see the reaction. He just had to apologize for breaking his promise before anything else. Which he was unable to do with Kikyo.

"…you didn't fail." She said with an odd calm voice.

"Yes I did. If I only protected you… you …wouldn't have died."

"It couldn't be helped."

"I'm just glad you're ok. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." InuYasha admitted. Though he did have a pretty good idea on what he would have done. But Kagome didn't need to know that.

"You'd go off with Kikyo, that's what." Kagome said with a hint of malice. Which usually wouldn't be there. Yes, the young miko indeed seemed quite upset.

Apparently, she already knew one of the possibilities. The hanyou flinched slightly as the tension of the moment grew. Things really weren't going the way he wanted so far.

"You're right… I would have. If she let me." Perhaps he was digging his own grave, but Kagome deserved the truth. Even if it killed him. Which it probably would by how hard he would be driven into the ground by the wretched rosary that was still on him.

"Of course she'd let you!"

InuYasha shook his head. Silently, he pulled out a small pink orb. Kagome gasped when she saw the cursed object that complicated much of her teenage life. Not realizing how strange it was that she didn't sense it. "She didn't think so."

The young miko was at a loss for words. Here InuYasha was, holding the very object she thought was erased from existence. Telling her that Kikyo wouldn't let him accompany her. To Hell no doubt, Kagome presumed.

"Kagome… forgive me. I… I didn't mean to hurt you like I did. I was…" he turned his head as though he was ashamed. "…I was scared."

"Scared?" Kagome's mood really seemed altered as she looked upon the hanyou perplexed.

InuYasha nodded slightly before grasping the jewel tightly in his hand. "I was scared of being hurt again." He said still not looking directly at her. Feeling a little ashamed of admitting this. Admitting a weakness.

Kagome closed the gap between her and InuYasha. Taking his hand she led him to the little bench near the Sacred Tree. Taking a seat, she released his hand. But he didn't want to break the contact. Taking his free hand he firmly grasped one of hers. Opening her palm the hanyou placed the jewel into her hands. She stared at the orb while the energies swirled around in it. The pure energies dominating over the dark.

"Fifty-three years ago I was merely a loathsome half-demon hated by the world. I didn't have a place. It was as though I didn't exist. That is… until I learned about the jewel. I heard of its powers. What I could do with it. From that point on, I desired to become a full-fledged demon… and actually be someone. Have a place in the world."

InuYasha spoke more to the night sky than he did Kagome. She still sat there and listened in, not quite understanding why she allowed herself to give in and actually give him a chance to explain things. She also found his behavior quite odd too. Not once has he really gotten upset at things he normally would have. Though what she could see in that short moment from his eyes was the most perplexing. They seemed as though he was regretful, that he was sad. Like he realized how foolish he was. The last instant of their departure flashed in her head. No voices accompanied her vision as it replayed again. Her words, then, slowly began to ring in her head. But it was one word in particular that really caught her attention.

_'…half-breed!'_

Again and again she heard that word in her head. Making her feel more and more guilty about how poorly she handled that. At how she acted no better than him. And how she tried to run away from it all.

"I tried to get the jewel. But a young priestess stopped me every time. Yet, she wouldn't kill me. She wouldn't finish me off. Kikyo was that priestess. Next thing I knew, I had fallen in love with her. And she me. …or so I thought."

"Huh?" Kagome thought she didn't hear that last part right.

"Before I came here… Kikyo told me the truth. That she didn't love me the way I am. She wanted me to become a human over fifty years ago. By doing so, I could be accepted in the human society. And I could be with her. Her duties were to protect the jewel. Her duties didn't allow her to love. Me becoming a mortal would probably be a pure enough wish where the jewel would cease to exist. Thus ending Kikyo's duties so she could live a normal life. That's what she really desired. To be a normal woman; to love like a normal woman; to act like a normal woman."

Kagome couldn't quite believe InuYasha was telling her this. Nor could she understand why. Much less even understand Kikyo's reasons for telling InuYasha what she presumably did. She kept quiet as he continued.

"Then Naraku shattered everything. I was pinned to the tree by Kikyo. Believing she had betrayed me."

"And fifty years later, I found you."

InuYasha nodded, "The jewel was back within my grasp again. Seeing as how you looked like Kikyo and possessed the very thing I desired, I couldn't help but despise you. So I'd get my revenge and steal the jewel all in one fell swoop."

"So you did try to actually kill me."

"Yeah. Even after you broke the jewel, I still despised you. I couldn't stand you. …that is, until I saw you cry."

Kagome looked firmly at him.

"That night, when I was mortal… you tried to protect me. You cried for me. You cared for me. No one has ever done that before aside from my mother. I didn't know what to do."

"Well, you promised to protect me before then. I thought I'd try to do the same for you." Kagome admitted.

"Since that night, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I feared that I was beginning to like you. That things were trying to repeat."

"You…you did?" Kagome was quite taken aback by that one. Not believing he just admitted that.

"But I couldn't. I was afraid of being hurt again. Of being betrayed. I couldn't live through that again."

"I wouldn't…"

"I couldn't trust you enough on that one. So I kept you away. …and with Kikyo alive again, only complicated matters. I still cared deeply for her. I wanted a second chance of being together after I knew what really happened. I didn't get that chance again until that night you saw us. When I said I loved her."

Kagome looked hurt again. Recalling that memory pained the miko immensely. She wanted him to disappear at that second.

"As our journey was nearing its end, I also began wondering what would happen after it was over. What would happen to you, to me, and to Kikyo. That's what led me to choose her. To go with her. I was just too scared of falling for the same trap I did before. With Kikyo, I wouldn't be hurt as bad if something happened, if she did betray me."

Kagome turned her head away, still hurt. Tears threatening to fall. "Why are you telling me this?"

InuYasha actually looked at her. He noticed her hurt look while she sat there staring off in the distance. Taking a deep breath, InuYasha gently spoke in a lulling voice.

"Because… …I love you."

Kagome's eyes widened and severely teared up. She just couldn't believe he said that. Something she wanted to hear all those years ago. Words couldn't describe how she felt at the moment. Nor could one decipher what was being processed in her head. InuYasha kept his gaze firmly on the side of her face. She didn't seem happy. Nor was she upset or sad. She just seemed blank minded like she was shot by Kikyo herself.

"I loved you for a long time Kagome. …I was just too scared of being hurt again to tell you. …I'm sorry…"

"Do you mean what you say?" Kagome tearfully said.

"Huh?"

"Do you mean what you say?" Kagome repeated rather emotionless.

"I do. I'm not hiding anymore Kagome. I want you to keep your promise. I want you to stay by my side."

Kagome didn't reply as she was crying slowly. She kept her gaze off InuYasha while her emotions ran ramped silently inside her.

"You loved me for who I was. …For what I was. You didn't want me to be someone I wasn't. …For once, I was truly loved by someone. But I couldn't let you. I didn't want Naraku to take you away from me. I had to protect you from him at all costs. And with my own fears, I pushed you away."

It was suddenly starting to made sense to the miko. Naraku had learned that Kikyo and InuYasha had fallen for each other. And he used their own love and trust for each other against them. InuYasha didn't want to fall for that same trap again. He didn't want to be hurt by the one he loved again.

"Though I loved you, I couldn't be with you. And knowing our journey would end, you'd probably go back home. I didn't belong in your time, and you didn't belong in mine. That's why I didn't tell you… and wanted a second chance with Kikyo."

"What do you plan on doing now InuYasha?" Kagome asked keeping her head turned away from the hanyou.

"I don't know. As you've said before I don't belong here. …and, I don't know if I can go back to my time. Not without you…" InuYasha quietly said.

But he couldn't stop now. The dam was broken and nothing was being held back by the hanyou anymore.

"I… I'm no good at this." He sighed, standing. InuYasha paused a moment, "…I… I should go. You probably don't want to talk to a worthless half-demon like me anyway." InuYasha shifted, not wanting to face Kagome. As more memories surfaced. Kagome grasped his arm quickly and silently pleaded for him to stay. InuYasha nearly begged for her to let him go, but she refused as she eased him back around to face her.

"You're not worthless InuYasha. …you've… you've meant more to me than anyone else." A faint blush appeared on her face as her heart began to race. She tried to tell herself not to care, not to fall for him again. Not to allow herself to be hurt by him again. But after what he has said, telling her the truth no matter how much it hurt him or even her, how could she ignore it? InuYasha's words made so much sense to her. He even admitted that he was scared. Something a tough guy like him would seemingly never reveal. Just went to show that he did have a soft side. A kinder more gentler side. The side she was curious to see.

"Kagome…"

She shook her head, "InuYasha, it can't be helped. It was my fault for pushing you over the edge like that. I didn't give you a chance. I was afraid myself. I too have thought about what would happen after we defeated Naraku. …if we did that is. I wanted to love you and for you to love me. But we come from two different times. We're not supposed to be together, even if that's what I really wanted."

InuYasha looked down to his hands, "Do you… do you still love me Kagome?"

She hesitated slightly before nodding. "Yes. I do. I still love you InuYasha. I can't… I can't let go. I can't stop loving you. I tried to forget… I tried to move on… but I was only wanting to be with you more and more." She shook her head, not believing she was even saying what she was. For the past month she wanted to believe he never existed. That she never loved him. All that work to hide that fact: gone in mere seconds.

InuYasha actually smiled the best he could, as he seemed teary eyed. But of course would deny it. After all, it was merely a speckle.

" Kagome… will you… will you come and stay with me? I may not belong here, but I know you can adapt in my era. ...In our era." He corrected himself.

"I can't… I can't leave here." Kagome said turning her head back away from him.

InuYasha gently took her hand and pulled her towards him. She was about to make a fuss when he embraced her tightly. A hand rested on the back of her head, another on her back. He didn't say a word as he held her. Kagome calmed minimally as she continued to cry softly. She didn't know what to do. Her heart told her to accept his proposal. To go and live in the Feudal Era. But no way her mother wouldn't let her. Nor could she leave behind her friends and the rest of her family. It hurt all more since he actually wanted her this time. Her, Kagome Higurashi, to be with him. It's what she wanted for so long now. And had to admit to herself, she still did. Just as that fire burned once again within her. Renewed.

She pulled away slightly and looked into his amber eyes. Kagome was about to deny him again but InuYasha closed the distance between then. Her teary eyes went completely wide with shock upon feeling his lips gently pressed onto hers. Her heart raced as she became panicked. But her nerves calmed and she slowly melted into the warm tender affection he was giving her. Though the kiss didn't last very long, nor was it the least bit perfect, it seemed like it took years for him to break it. Fifty to be Exact. She stared dumbfounded at him while he seemed to be internally kicking himself for being so hasty and stupid. He had no idea why he had the urge to do that. To kiss her as he just did.

Standing, InuYasha looked down at the young miko. "…I guess. This is good bye."

Kagome bit her bottom lip and hesitated before she bounded up and kissed InuYasha full on. He hardly noticed the girl lunge for him and nearly lost his balance. Catching himself, he was shocked to find her suddenly kissing him back. He eased into it and wrapped his arms around Kagome. She broke the tender kiss and stared back up into his amber eyes as though she silently told him to stay.

"It's time I stopped running from my own fears. I can't let you go… not this time!"

InuYasha half-smiled before it fell to a frown, "…how can you love a dirty half-breed like me? I'm… I…"

Kagome put a finger to his lips silencing him.

"It matters not what you are. You're all I could ever want. You can make amends for all you've done. Together, we will."

"Kagome…" he embraced her tightly and warmly a he half-cried.

"InuYasha…" She hugged him back, neither wanting to let go.

Inside the Higurashi home a shadow watched on from a window. Closing the blinds the figure sighed happily to its self.

"You're finally happy. It'll be hard letting you go, but you're old enough to make your own decisions." The figure chuckled, "Be good to her InuYasha."

Miss Higurashi smiled to herself before heading off to bed.

As for Kagome and InuYasha, neither one moved form their embrace for nearly an hour. Tired and emotionally drained, Kagome offered that he spend the night with her. Hesitantly he agreed. Together they slept, still dressed mind you, InuYasha gently holding the young miko he loved. Dreaming of what the future held for him. And for her. With Naraku's defeat, he could finally be at ease. He could finally love. And he had someone to protect. This time, he would make sure nothing ever harmed Kagome. No matter where they were. No matter what era they were in. He vowed to be with her. No more hiding. No more being scared. It was time to make a new beginning.

Kagome didn't know how he was able to get back into her heart and revive her love for him so quickly. Perhaps she didn't want to admit she always had, even during that time she supposedly hated him. In fact, she was even actually a little jealous of Kikyo. That he loved Kikyo and not her. He did have every right to try and fix what Naraku messed up even she knew that. But it still hurt. It always was painful to see him with her. Kagome's thoughts dwindled down until she fell asleep in InuYasha's warm embrace. She felt so right being held by him, being kissed by him. It did dawn on her that she'd have to deal with Hojo sooner or later. She could only hope he'd take it well.

InuYasha didn't know what he did to deserve such a wonderful and pure woman that was Kagome. He didn't care if she was from a different time. That if she knew more about things than he did. That she was a human. Kikyo was right. She was the one who opened his heart and Kagome was the one who filled it. Though both women looked alike, each had their own personality. Their own beliefs. Their own strengths and weaknesses.

_'Though we are different, a part of me will still always be with you in my reincarnation. Don't regret the past, live for the future.'_

_'No more regrets…'_

_'Being a priestess, I couldn't love. For if I did my powers would weaken. Kagome is the opposite. It is her love for you that enhances her powers. It's what makes her strong.'_

_'Her love makes her strong.'_

_'I couldn't love you the way you were…'_

_'I am a half-demon.'_

_'I can't love you the way she does InuYasha… I opened your heart… I showed you that you could be loved and accepted.'_

_'I can love. I can be loved.'_

_'Kagome is the one who truly loves you for who you are. She accepts you for who you are. She loves you as a hanyou InuYasha…'_

_'Kagome… thank you…'_

* * *

Aww …if you think it's over, you're sadly mistaken (Evil grin)


End file.
